A What If
by GreyTail
Summary: A collection of one-shots detailing various what if scenarios for Boku No Hero Academia. Anything from Angst to Fluff and whatever else pops into my head and I decide to write. NoOFA, Support!Izuku, Telekinetic!Izuku, friendly!Bakugo, Vampire!Izuku, Izuku has a gun, Fem!Izuku, Magic, BakugoXConsequences and more! If any chapters get lots of support, I might make a full fic form it.
1. Lost Cause

Boy Howdy I don't know where this came from but I was in the mood for some Izuku angst and so I wrote some. I managed to do this in a day, my brain is now fried. Enjoy.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya wept.

_No._

They'd all said it, in one way or another. His mom, Kacchan, everyone. It had always hurt, but this time was different. It wasn't them that had said it. It was Him. Izuku's hero. The very reason he'd wanted to be a hero.

He sobbed as he fell to his knees, mind closing off as he collapsed. He didn't see the smoke. Didn't hear the explanation. Didn't see the scar.

"Hey kid?" he barely even felt the skeletal hand touch his shoulder, shaking him gently, "Are…are you okay?"

Izuku looked up at the stranger, his skeletal and emaciated face plastered with worry. He must be a janitor here or something, Izuku thought, staggering to his feet as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll leave now," The teen muttered, turning away and heading through the nearby door.

Toshinori Yagi sighed dejectedly as he watched the young man leave, absentmindedly tapping at the villain in his pocket, eyes going wide.

* * *

Izuku stepped out of the building's foyer, wiping his eyes again as he forced back the sobs. The man from before had raced past him earlier, probably to go fix some emergency or something. At least he was needed, unlike Izuku. The blast shook Izuku from his stupor, the teen looking up in the direction of the explosion, his feet automatically taking a step towards the source of the noise.

He stopped.

There was no point. He wouldn't be able to do anything. He was just a quirkless kid with a dream too big to fulfill. A broken dream now. Shattered by the one man he'd hoped could justify it.

Sighing, Izuku turned away from the rising smoke, heading home.

* * *

The phone call came late, after Izuku and his mom had finished eating supper. Izuku was staring blankly at the TV, not really watching, his mother constantly glancing back at him with a concerned look as she washed the dishes. Inko Midoriya picked up the phone, talking quietly to the person on the other end for a moment before letting out a loud gasp.

"Izuku!" she shouted as she burst back into the lounge, tears streaming down her face, "It's Katsuki!"

* * *

Izuku didn't know why he was there. The smell of disinfectant stung his nose, making his eyes water. He looked through the glass window at the sleeping form on the bed, Mitsuki Bakugo crying quietly beside her son.

"D-don't you want to go in to see him?" his mother asked shakily, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Not really,"

"Are you sure?" she asked again, taking a hold of his hand, surprised by how clammy it was, "Come on sweetheart, just for a moment."

Izuku allowed himself to be pulled into the room, remaining silent as Mitsuki practically fell into his mother's arms, weeping openly.

He stared at the ashy blonde's face, surprisingly calm in his sleep.

"It was a villain," Mitsuki sobbed beside him, "The pros…they couldn't save him for ages…they had to wait…his quirk was too dangerous…"

Izuku caught snippets of what Mitsuki said between her sobs, staring blankly at the unconscious Katsuki.

"Bastard,"

The word rang out in the near silent room, the two mothers looking at Izuku in surprise.

"Izuku, honey?" his mother asked, "Are you okay?"

"What are you saying, Izuku?" Mitsuki stammered through her tears, "Isn't Katsuki your friend?"

"He threatens to kill me almost every day," the words spilled from Izuku's mouth before he could stop them, "He told me to jump off a roof today. Does that sound like a friend to you?"

The three adults stood in silence, staring at the teen in shock, a soft gasp drawing their attention away as Katsuki coughed, blinking slowly awake.

"The fuck?!" his voice was as harsh as always, Katsuki glancing around the room.

"KATSUKI!" his mother sobbed, throwing herself onto him, surprising the youth.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, HAG!" he screeched as his mother sobbed into his chest, looking around the room again, his eyes focusing on Izuku for a moment, "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, DEKU?"

"My mom dragged me," the green haired teen said flatly, staring at Bakugo with empty eyes before turning towards the door, "Get well soon."

He paused halfway through the door, looking back at the startled blond for a moment. The words roiled inside him. There was so much he wanted to say. To scream. To shout and wail. Instead he whispered, the words almost drowned out by Mitsuki's sobbing.

"Oh yeah, I gave up on being a hero."

* * *

"Izuku?"

His mother's voice came through his door, the teen standing in the center of his room, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of yen worth of hero merchandise.

"Honey, can we talk?"

She opened the door to the dark room, only the computer screen lighting the small space, her son standing silently at its center.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know,"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not right now, thanks,"

"Are you sure?"

The teen stood in silence for a time, his mother watching him worriedly, about to step further into the room when he spoke again.

"No," he whispered, turning his face to her, the tears streaking his face.

"Oh Izuku," his mother stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around her sobbing son.

* * *

"And that's the last one," he sighed as he finished taping the box closed, staring at the small collection beside him in the near empty room.

That night he'd made a decision. His mother had let him take the next day off school, during which he'd stripped every hero poster from his walls, packed every action figure back into its box, and created an Ebay account. It had taken him the better part of three months, but he'd finally sold off all his hero merchandise.

It had been three months since that day. Since the day his dream had died. Since the day he'd changed his highschool application, much to his teacher's surprise.

"Izuku?" his mother called, stepping into his room, looking around slowly. She still wasn't used to the emptiness of his room, "Are you going into school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he'd started skipping school shortly after the incident, though he did it far less now.

"Okay, good,"

She sat on his bed slowly, watching the young man sort through the pile of boxes, making sure each of the addresses were correct.

"Izuku…" she murmured.

"Yes mom?" he asked without looking up.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

"SHUT UP YOU EXTRAS!" Bakugo's voice echoed through the classroom, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK, BUT I'M THE ONLY REAL HERO HERE!"

"Says the guy who got attacked by a sludge villain and couldn't do anything about it," one of the students muttered, Bakugo immediately turning on them

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!"

"Shut up, Katsuki,"

Bakugo paused at the words, looking over to the green haired teen in the corner, his nose still buried in one of his notebooks.

"THE HELL WAS THAT, NERD?"

"I said shut up, I'm trying to write."

"STILL TAKING THOSE BULLSHIT NOTES ON EVERYONE, YOU CREEP? WHAT USE ARE THEY TO A QUIRKLESS BASTARD LIKE YOU?!"

Izuku looked up for a moment, before pointing to the boy sitting next to him, "Quirk: Mind over Muscle, the higher his intellect, the larger he can make his muscles. However, using it for longer than a few seconds gives him a migraine. Unsuitable for drawn out battles. Useless for a hero."

The class went quiet at his words, staring at the bespectacled boy in shock.

"Quirk: Extendo-fingers," Izuku continued, pointing at one of Bakugo's lackeys, "Allows the user to extend his fingers up to half a metre in length. Overuse causes joint pain. The fingers aren't any stronger than normal fingers, extending them only making them easier to break. Useless for a hero."

Izuku continued, naming each students' quirk, breaking it down and pointing out its weaknesses. He took a breath before pointing to Katsuki.

"Quirk: Explosion. Allows the user to generate explosions using the nitroglycerin like sweat on their palms. Overuse results in blistered palms, damage to arms and dehydration. Other possible side effects are deafness or blindness due to the proximity of the explosions. Weakened in cold weather or other environments that don't promote sweating," Izuku paused for a moment, "Greatest weakness: User is overly arrogant and has the personality of a villain. The quirk is excellent for hero work. The user, not so much.

The room went deathly silent as Izuku finished speaking, all eyes on Bakugo, who was glaring at the ground.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, DEKU?!" he roared as he launched himself across the room, slamming the teen into the wall by his throat.

"You heard me, or should I add dumb to your weaknesses?" the boy growled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'm sure you'd love to," Izuku spat back, letting out a strained chuckle, "Why don't you do it right now? Where everyone can see? Oh, but that would sully your perfect record!"

Bakugo stared into the teen's dull eyes, a shiver running up his spine.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Not going to kill me now?" Izuku laughed, straining against Bakugo's grip, "Or would you prefer I jump off a roof?"

Bakugo froze.

"Words have consequences too, _Kacchan_," the nickname he hadn't used in months dripped with venom as Izuku spoke, finally managing to wrench Bakugo's hand from his throat, "You'd do well to learn that quickly."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" his mother asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes, I want to get away from…here."

Inko looked at Izuku with a worried gaze, unsure of what to do about his request.

"B-but its so far away? Don't you want to go to a closer Highschool?"

"No, mom," Izuku murmured, pulling her into a hug, "I've already made up my mind. I've been saving up so I can pay for an apartment for the first few months myself, then I'll get a part time job. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay, sweetie," Inko sniffled into his chest, "I'll let you go."

* * *

Izuku stared up at the massive gates, the UA logo standing proudly in the chilly air.

Any other time this would have filled him with awe, maybe even pride. But now it just made him feel empty.

"MOVE IT!" the voice broke the calm that surrounded the area, making Izuku flinch as he turned to see a familiar blond standing just behind him, a look of surprise on Bakugo's face, "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Nothing," Izuku sighed, stepping aside as Bakugo grumbled, stalking past him.

"Wow, he was rude," a voice said from behind him, making Izuku start as he spun around, coming face to face with a brown-haired girl, her cheeks bright pink from the cold.

"Yeah, that's Bakugo for you. Abrassive," Izuku sighed, looking after the blond as he continued towards the massive buildings in the distance.

"Are you here for the entrance exams as well?"

"No, just observing the hopefuls," Izuku chuckled, making the girl blush more, "Well, see you around. Wouldn't want to distract you any more than I already have."

"Wait!" she called as he walked away, "I don't even know your name."

"Izuku Midoriya," he called back.

"Ochako Uraraka!"

"Well, nice to meet you Uraraka-san, but it would be best if you hurried, you don't want to be late."

* * *

The class talked animatedly around him, old friends chatting as new friends were made. He'd found a cheap apartment and a part-time job at a convenience store fairly easily, the area wasn't exactly rich, but it was three hours away by train from his home, from UA, from him.

The revelation that All Might was working at UA hadn't surprised Izuku. It made sense. Only the best for the best, right?

"Uraraka-chan!" a girl called out, Izuku ignoring the familiar sounding name, "You didn't pass?"

The class went quiet as the new girl entered, prompting Izuku to glance up, eyes going wide for a moment as he recognized the brown-haired blushing girl, her eyes circled in red.

"No," she muttered as another girl scolded the first, Uraraka heading over to her seat.

"Hey," Izuku said quietly as she sat beside him, surprising the girl.

"Oh! You're from the entrance exam!" she gasped, drawing the attention of several of the nearby students, who quickly crowded around Izuku's desk.

"Wait, you tried for UA too?" "What was it like?" "Did they really have giant robots attack you?"

Izuku tried to ignore the questions, looking back down at his notebook.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Ochako interrupted their stream of questions, "He didn't take part, just came to see the examinees!"

A chorus of disappointment echoed around the classroom, the crowd of students dispersing back to their original groups.

"Thanks," Izuku sighed as he glanced over at Ochako, who had sat back in her seat.

"Don't mention it," She replied, smiling brightly, the sadness still evident in her eyes.

"Why didn't you apply elsewhere, like Shiketsu?" Izuku asked quietly as the rest of the class continued talking.

"Oh, y'know, reasons," Ochako replied softly.

"Yeah, I know about those."

* * *

Izuku stared at the screen of his computer, eyes wide, mouth agape.

UA had had the worst possible year so far. First when the USJ had been attacked by villains, several students being injured, then one of the students had been killed by the Hero Killer: Stain, and most recently their training camp had been attacked, two of the students having been kidnapped. But Izuku didn't care about that. He as staring at the emaciated form of All Might, barely standing the center of a circle of destruction, one arm raised triumphantly.

"No," he whispered as the figure pointed to the camera, uttering a few final words.

"_Now it's your turn._"

"NO! LIAR!" Izuku screamed, throwing the screen to the ground, "LIAR LIAR LIAR! YOU SAID I COULDN'T BE A HERO! BUT YOU WERE LIKE THAT!"

He raged and screamed, throwing anything he could get his hands on.

The sound of his phone broke him out of his rage induced trance, glancing over at it, tears in his eyes. _Ochako Uraraka_ the caller ID read, Izuku picking the phone up and answered.

"Izuku?" the familiar voice on the other end of the line calmed him down slightly, "Did you see?"

"Yeah." He replied flatly, collapsing onto his bed, ignoring the devastation around him.

"Are you okay?"

The question hit him hard. Harder than he thought. The tears returned, full force, running down his face as he sobbed into the phone.

"No."

* * *

"I like you, Izuku,"

The words hit him hard. Harder than he thought. It had been several months since All Might had retired. Several more things had happened with UA, but Izuku had all but ignored it. And now he was standing behind the school building, his best friend standing in front of him. Her usually rosy cheeks were flushed, Ochako looking away with an embarrassed smile.

"Why?" he asked, unsure of what to make of the situation, "Why me?"

"Because… because you're you, I guess," Ochako stammered, stepping closer to him, "I don't know, I just do."

"But I'm quirkless," he mumbled, looking away. There were so many other people she could have chosen. So many better people.

"I don't care, Izuku," Ochako said softly, lifting her hands to his face, pulling it towards hers, "I like _you_."

* * *

Izuku Midoriya yawned as he opened the front door to his apartment. It had been a long day at work. He'd managed to land his best possible job as a quirk analyst a few years ago, working with both heroes and doctors to help catch criminals and identify quirks. Today had been busy.

"Evening Izuku," Ochako called from their small kitchen, the smell of a home cooked meal wafting over to him.

"Papa!" an excitable ball of green hair barreled into his back as he sat to take off his shoes, the man grinning as he pulled his daughter around his side to give her a tight hug.

"Hello to you to, sweetheart, how was grandma's?"

"Really fun! She kept crying whenever I told her about the stuff I was doing in school!"

Sounded like his mother, Izuku chuckled, picking up the excitable child as he moved through the apartment.

He'd had a hard life, but it was worth it. He had a wife, a child, a job he loved. Everything was finally coming together.

Suddenly, the wall exploded.

* * *

"..uku! Izuku!"

He could feel the pain in his head and back, beating against him with each pulse of his heart. He'd barely managed to shield his daughter as the wall had blasted inwards, pelting him with debris.

"Izuku!"

"I'm okay, Ochako," he managed to mumble as he tried to stand, the world swimming around him.

"No! You're bleeding! I've called an ambulance already, don't try to stand!"

"Papa!" his daughter wailed under him, his body still protecting her, "I'm scared!"

"It's okay, sweetheart," he slurred, "The heroes will be here to help soon enough. Papa will protect you until then, I promise."

"MOVE IT, FUCKERS!" the voice echoed behind his front door, a cold sensation running up Izuku's spine as the door rattled, "HEY, STAND BACK!"

There was a sound like several firecrackers going off at once, then the handle to their door fell off, one end smoking as a man dressed in a hero costume entered.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW, OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Izuku knew that voice. He felt the rage bubbling up inside him as he forced himself to his feet, Ochako grabbing up their daughter to try help her get out.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

The shout tore at his throat. He'd never shouted so loudly. He spread his arms wide, blocking the small hallway, blocking them from him.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" the figure shouted back, waving the dust away, "GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE YOU GET ANY MORE HURT, BASTARD!"

Ground Zero glared at the man in front of him, arms outstretched as if he was trying to protect the round-faced woman and the brat behind him, blood pouring down his face.

"FUCK OFF, BAKUGO!" Izuku yelled again, stepping towards the hero, "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY FAMILY!"

"Baku…HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!" he yelled back, glaring at the man.

"I said," Izuku's voice dropped, his mind swimming as he took another step forward, "GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

The punch connected, taking both men by surprise as Ground Zero was flung back out of the apartment, Izuku stumbling forwards against the door post.

"IZUZKU!" he heard his wife scream behind him as the world wobbled again, darkness creeping in around the edges of his vision.

"I'm fine!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the apartment, past the still stunned hero, "Run!"

* * *

"You assaulted a hero in the line of duty," the police chief said softly as he sat across from Izuku, "That's quite the offense."

"And he's pressing charges?" Izuku deadpanned, staring at the dog-faced man.

"No,"

"Then why am I still here, you have nothing to keep me on. I need to check on my wife and daughter."

"They're fine, the paramedics checked them out, and apart from some shock, they had no injuries. I understand you shielded your daughter from the initial blast?"

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Izuku asked, standing from the chair, "I'm leaving now."

"Wait," the police chief barked, causing Izuku to glare at him.

"He wants to meet you," the man continued, "The hero you punched."

Izuku stared, unable to process what had just been said. He turned away from the police chief, walking over to the door of the interrogation room before pausing.

"Tell him to go jump off a roof."

* * *

"Izuku," Ochako was lying beside her husband, hands hidden beneath her sleeping mittens as she rested her head against his shoulder, "I think you should talk to him."

"I don't want to, Ochako," he sighed.

They'd had this conversation at least a dozen times now, it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"I just think you should,"

"I know," he sighed, pulling his wife closer to him, "I just…I don't want to. Not after everything. Not when I'm finally happy."

"Mama, Papa?" A small voice called from their bedroom door, the figure of their daughter stumbling sleepily inside, "I had a nightmare."

"Come here, sweetheart," Ochako murmured softly, lifting the bed covers for her as she clambered under them, "It's okay, Mama and Papa will protect you."

"Promise?" she asked softly, already half asleep.

"Promise," Izuku whispered as he placed a soft kiss on top of her head, "Always."

* * *

"So, you finally go the balls to come talk to me, huh?"

It was strange to hear Bakugo talking at a normal volume. Izuku sat opposite him at the small café near his new apartment.

"Not for lack of trying," Izuku sighed, six months of pestering from Ochako had finally gotten to him.

"So, the fuck was all that about?" Bakugo growled.

"What do you think?" Izuku shot back, "You made my life hell for fifteen years, you threatened to kill me again and again, then told me to commit suicide. Then you became a hero. How bullshit does that sound?"

Bakugo glared at Izuku as he glared back, both sitting silently for a while before Bakugo spoke up again.

"So what? Would you have preferred I press charges?" he scoffed, "Taken you away from your precious family for a couple of years?"

Izuku's voice turned cold as he stood up from his seat, his voice raised.

"You ever, _EVER, _talk about my family again, and I will kill you myself," he hissed, taking Bakugo by surprise at the ferocity of his words, "I'm happy now. I have everything I need. I could only be happier without having to deal with you ever again."

The two men glared at each other for a moment.

"Heard you'd gotten a job on I-island," Bakugo said plainly, trying to hide how strangely intimidated he felt under Izuku's gaze.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing," Bakugo replied, "Congratulations."

* * *

"Papa," his daughter floated across the room as Izuku cooked a simple meal in the open plan kitchen of their home, "I know you hate heroes but…"

"I don't hate heroes, sweetheart," Izuku cut her off, lifting the frying pan from the heat to dish up, "I just… don't trust all of them."

"Would you trust me?"

"Of course, why?"

"I wanna be a hero."

Izuku froze halfway through dishing up their supper, carefully placing the pan down on the counter as he turned to his teenaged daughter, her face flushed in embarrassment. He took a step forwards, pulling her own from the ceiling into his arms.

"Of course you can be one, sweetheart. I'd never deny your dreams. I promise."


	2. Technician

Well the first one of these went so well that I ended up making another. Enjoy this happier one day Oneshot folks, Grey out.

* * *

"Y-you can't, Kacchan!"

Katsuki Bakugo glared down at the shaking boy in front of him, his hands crackling with small explosions as he flexed his fingers.

"Move it, Deku," he barked, making the smaller green-haired boy flinch, "He was talking shit about me, so I'm gonna kill him!"

"No! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" the other boy cried, fat tears running down his face, "You've already beaten him, let him go!"

Katsuki roared as he jumped forwards towards the smaller boy, blinking as Izuku swung his arms in front of himself to block, something sliding down his wrists.

The smaller boy was thrown back onto the ground, the other kid bolting as soon as Bakugo was distracted, making him scowl.

"The hell was that, Deku!" he shouted, storming over to the smaller boy, the shreds of whatever it had been hanging from the green headed boy's wrists.

Grabbing it, Bakugo recognized it as simple cardboard, the other two behind him laughing at Izuku as the smaller boy pushed himself upright.

"Haha, you thought you could block Katsuki's explosions with paper?" one called out, pointing at the sniveling Izuku, "So stupid!"

"Hey," Bakugo cut them off, fiddling with the cardboard for a second, "How'd you get it to do that?"

"D-do what, Kacchan?" Izuku sniffed, looking up at his friend as the blond played with the burnt cardboard.

* * *

"Let's play Heroes and Villains!" the group of children cried out as they ran around the playground, Bakugo leading the pack as he stomped towards a small figure hunched over in the corner.

"Hey Deku!" he shouted right behind the boy, making him jump, "We're playing Heroes and Villains! You know what to do!"

"R-right, Kacchan!" Izuku stammered, holding something out in his hands, "I f-finished them, just like you said."

Bakugo looked at the two round objects in his friend's hands, the cardboard constructs looked almost exactly like over sized grenades. The main body had been painted a dark green, with large silver handles extending over the length of them. Taking them, he slipped them over his hands, surprised by how well they fit his small arms, as if they had been custom tailored to fit him exactly.

"Perfect, Deku!" he laughed, slapping the other boy hard on the back, "Keep it up and I might make you my support team when I become a hero!"

"R-really?" Izuku smiled up at Katsuki for a moment, pride filling his heart.

Suddenly, the other children descended on him, crying out the designs they wanted for their hero costumes. Bakugo watched as his friend worked quickly, scissors almost gliding through the thick card he used to make his creations. He looked down at the grenades on his arms again, a wicked grin inching across his face.

* * *

"DEKU!"

The shout echoed through the abandoned warehouse as Bakugo stomped into it, his two lackeys following close behind.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, NERD!"

"O-over here!" the call came from the side, Bakugo glaring into the gloom as he spotted the timid boy stumble out of the shadows, almost dropping the bundle of notebooks in his arms, "S-sorry! I was just checking something."

"YEAH? WELL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT FROM ME, NERD?!"

"I finished it!" Izuku grinned widely as Bakugo scowled at him for a moment, unsure of what he was talking about, his eyes going wide as Izuku continued, "The thing I needed your sweat for."

"OH YEAH? WELL QUIT FUCKING AROUND AND SHOW US!" Bakugo spat, stalking past the excited boy, his usual scowl back on his face.

"R-right!"

Izuku rushed off, leading the three towards a metal object set up on the far side of the warehouse. Bakugo watched as Izuku hurried around the large contraption, mumbling to himself as he checked it over once again. He glared at the metal box, trying to guess what the thing was supposed to do, but drawing a blank. Izuku had refused to say anything about his latest project, other than begging Bakugo for a few bottles of his nitroglycerin like sweat. Getting impatient, Bakugo began tapping his foot, loud enough to pull the green-haired boy out of his trance.

"R-right! S-sorry!" Izuku said hurriedly, running towards the boys and directing them to stand behind a large sheet of metal.

Bakugo glanced at it, immediately recognizing his friend's handiwork on the back side. He'd reinforced the plate, his fine welding obvious to the blond, and had even managed to bolt it to the ground.

"THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE, DEKU?" he growled as the four crouched behind the sheet of steel.

"Just this," the boy chuckled, yanking on a piece of string.

The explosion shook the building, the other two cowering as Bakugo's eyes went wide, immediately jumping over the steel barricade once the noise had died down, followed quickly by Izuku. The two stared at the lump of twisted metal that had been Izuku's secret project, one end having blossomed out like a flower, the other half crumpled.

"Shit, I was sure the structural integrity was good enough for this one. Maybe if I change the pattern. No, that would compromise the weight…" Deku murmured, immediately falling into a mumble storm as he approached the twisted wreckage, Bakugo only able to stare, wide-eyed.

"HOLY FUCK!" the blond screamed, startling all three of them, "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!"

* * *

Izuku stared down at his notebook.

Classes had ended almost an hour ago, but he was still sitting in his seat, glaring at the page as if he were trying to set it on fire. He didn't even notice the figure stalking up to him until the hand slammed down on top of the notebook, yanking it from his desk.

"THE FUCK YOU UP TO, NERD?" Bakugo growled, inspecting the page the boy had been staring at.

"Ah! Kacchan, no!" Izuku gasped as he tried to grab it back, the blond easily keeping it out of his grasp.

"THE FUCK IS THIS?" Bakugo asked, recognizing the designs and notes scrawled out across the page, "YOU BEEN STALKING ME?"

"N-no!" Izuku shook his head vigorously, his cheeks flushing, "N-not really. It's just based on what you liked when we were younger!"

"Build it,"

Izuku started, staring up at his friend as Bakugo handed him back the notebook, his voice surprisingly quiet.

"W-what?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF, DEKU?!" Bakugo yelled back, "I SAID FUCKING BUILD IT!"

* * *

"We're here," Izuku breathed as he stood in front of the gates, Bakugo glancing over at him, "We're actually here, Kacchan!"

"YEAH YEAH," the blond growled, shoving the near vibrating boy forwards, "NOW QUIT YOUR BULLSHIT AND GET MOVING!"

Izuku stumbled forwards as Bakugo pushed him, his foot catching on the stone as he started falling.

A hand snatched the back of his collar as his body suddenly became light, the boy staring down at the ground in confusion.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT ROUND-FACE?!" he heard Bakugo shout as the blond pulled him upright, right into the face a cute brown-haired girl, her cheeks blushing in the cold, Deku's own face suddenly going crimson at the presence of her.

"Sorry!" she gasped, tapping her fingers together, releasing Deku from whatever had been making him float, "I saw your friend falling. It would be bad luck to fall on the test day!"

"I HAD HIM," Bakugo growled, releasing Izuku's collar before stalking off to the main building, "WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP."

"Sorry about him!" Izuku apologized to the girl, "He's actually really nice if you get to know him."

"Really?" The girl asked, looking after the blond with a skeptical look, "Didn't seem like it. Are you here to take the entrance exam?"

"Oh! No! Well, at least not the hero exam," Izuku stammered, suddenly realizing that he was talking to a girl, "I'm here for the support course exam."

"Oh really? Well good luck!" she laughed, turning away towards the building Bakugo had headed towards, "Maybe I'll have you make me some gear sometime!"

"G-good luck!" Izuku called as she ran off, his face still bright red.

* * *

"I WRECKED THAT MASSIVE THING, DEKU! BLEW ITS HEAD CLEAN OFF!" Bakugo was recounting his exam experience as Izuku checked over the two gauntlets in his room, the blond lying on his bed shouting excitedly, "EVEN SAVED THAT ROUNDFACE CHICK FROM BEFORE!"

"So, they worked well?" Izuku hummed, grimacing at the burns across the back of the gloves. He'd have to fix that.

"PERFECTLY!" Bakugo laughed, sitting up, "THEY'RE STILL A BIT HEAVY, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, THEY WERE EXCELLENT!"

"I'll have access to better materials and resources in UA," Izuku mumbled as he started stripping the gauntlets down, inspecting each part, grimacing each time he found some minor fault or damage in the design, breaking out into a mumble storm again, "Maybe carbon fiber? But would that be weighty enough to land a good punch. If I gave it a multi-chamber system..."

"FUCK," Bakugo yelled, the shout not even fazing the now mumbling teen, "I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY STORY!"

* * *

The blast blew the door off its hinges as Bakugo watched calmly, scowling at the cloud of smoke that started to fill the hallway. The two behind him stared in disbelief as the cloud of black smoke began to clear, revealing two figures lying in the middle of the hallway, one holding the other tightly against his chest.

"Holy shit! And he excretes that from his palms?!" the pink-haired girl shouted as she pushed herself up on top of the boy, unconsciously straddling him, "Think I could use it as fuel for some of my babies?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't think refining it would make such a big blast, Mei," the boy groaned, lifting his ash stained goggles to reveal his bright green eyes.

"PLAYING HERO, DEKU?!" Bakugo shouted as he stalked up to the pair, yanking the boy up from the ground.

"Kacchan! Of course not! That's your job!" Izuku laughed as his friend set him down, before offering a hand to Mei, "Mei was just helping me with an idea to refine your sweat into a more potent form. Didn't go as expected."

"Yeah! But the explosion was great!" Mei chimed in as she stood, suddenly hanging off of Izuku's shoulder, the boy grinning widely as they started to talk shop.

"For crying out loud, Hatsume, Midoriya!" A figure growled as he pulled himself out of the room, Powerloader glaring at the two support students, "Pull a stunt like that again and I'll ban you from the workshop!"

"Hahaha/sorry," the two laughed and apologized respectively, before heading back into the room, Bakugo suddenly grabbing Mei by the arm as she walked past him.

"Hey," He said softly, glaring at the pink-haired girl, "He's _my_ support staff. You hurt him; I kill you."

"What was that, Kacchan?" Deku asked as he glanced back.

"NOTHING, YOU FUCKING NERD! NOW WHERE'S MY NEW GEAR?!"

* * *

"Kacchan!" Izuku sobbed as he launched himself across the hospital room to hug his friend, the blond immediately grabbing him by the head to hold him off.

"FUCK OFF, NERD! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!"

"Bakugo," Aizawa said flatly as he stepped up from behind the crying Izuku, who was still trying to hug Bakugo, "Without him, we would never have found you so quickly. The tracking device he installed in you was a massive help."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?!" Bakugo shouted, shoving the green headed teen back, "I WASN'T SCARED FOR A SECOND WHILE THOSE BASTARDS HAD ME. DEKU KNEW EXACTLY WHERE I WAS. IF I'D HAD MY GEAR I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE THE LOT OF THEM MYSELF!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku let out a new stream of tears as his friend complimented him. At least, as close to a compliment as Bakugo gave anyone.

Aizawa sighed as he left the sobbing and screaming teens in the hospital room, looking at the other pros gathered outside.

"Those two make a good team," Midnight sighed, glancing over Aizawa's shoulder, "A scarily good team."

"I had to practically tie Midoriya down when he realized Bakugo had been moved somewhere other than the camp location," Powerloader groaned, "He tried to fly off in a power suit he and Hatsume had built."

"How he found out the camp location is also a worry," Aizawa sighed, glancing back, "As well as how no one but him seems to be able to pick up the signal on that tracking device of his."

The three teachers looked back into the room, bakugo's hands sparking as Izuku clung to his waist with a happy grin.

* * *

"YOU'RE FUCKING HOPELESS, DEKU!" Bakugo growled, dragging his friend by the collar towards the classroom, "THAT GEARHEAD CHICK IS TOTALLY FUCKING INTO YOU!"

"Kacchan, please!" Izuku tried to break his friend's grip, but was unable to, "She really isn't! She likes making things! Not me!"

"AND YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON SHE EVER WORKS WITH!" Bakugo huffed, grabbing the handle on the support class's door, throwing it open and barging in, surprising the class full of support students, "HEY BINOCULARS, YOU LIKE THIS NERD, RIGHT?"

Mei glanced up from her project for a moment to see Bakugo presenting Izuku like he was a prize fish, the green-haired boy already turning bright red as he struggled in his friend's grasp, causing the class to start whispering.

"Yeah?" she replied plainly, slightly confused.

"YEAH?" Bakugo scoffed, releasing Izuku as the class fell silent, "THAT'S IT? JUST A "YEAH"?"

"Well, we have been on a few dates, right?"

Somehow the class got even quieter, staring between Izuku and Mei, a look of shock on their faces.

"We built that mech together, and there were the rocket boots. Oh! And baby number 106. Pity it blew up."

"T-those were _dates_?" Izuku stammered, staring at Mei in disbelief, "B-but I thought…but you thought…what?"

"OH GREAT!" bakugo sighed, storming out of the classroom, "NOW YOU'VE BROKEN HIM! WHATEVER! YOU LOVE BIRDS SORT YOUR OWN SHIT OUT!"

* * *

Izuku stared up at the ceiling of his dorm room. It was his third year in UA and soon he'd be graduating, entering the professional world of hero support. The thought scared him.

The excited knocking on his door, followed by a whirring noise let him know that Mei was outside, the teen sighing as his door clicked open, his girlfriend bounding in excitedly.

"Zuku!" She gasped, hopping up and down, "Zukuzukuzuku! Guess what?"

"You built a new baby?" he chuckled as he got up from his bed, wrapping his arms around the excited girl.

"No, better!"

Better? What was better to Mei than building something new? Izuku thought, running through the possibilities in his mind.

"You got accepted to intern somewhere?" he tried.

"No! Well, yes, but this is even better than that!"

Izuku was dumbfounded. In the three years he'd know the pink-haired girl, he'd never seen her more excited than when building or showing off her 'babies'. Something better than that seemed wholly impossible in Izuku's mind.

"Give up?!" she was practically vibrating in his arms by this point, something that only usually happened when she was on a five day coffee binge while building.

He chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her head as he nodded, the girl wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My parents said we can get married!"

The sound of cracking glass filled the air as Izuku froze, staring down at the grinning woman in his arms, her eyes sparkling as she pulled herself up closer to him, planting a big kiss in his lips.

"We can get married!" she repeated, the two startled by the sudden cheer coming from Izuku's door, several of the other students having already gathered outside his room after Mei had come rushing into the dorm, several clapping while others whistled or waved.

"Right on, Hatsume!" "Claim your man!" "They weren't already?"

* * *

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to," Izuku sighed as he glanced over at Bakugo, who was glaring at the tie like he wanted it to vanish from existence.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT, NERD!" he shouted, snatching the thing up and pulling it around his neck, "BUT I AIN'T GOING TO FUCK UP YOUR BIG DAY!"

"T-thanks," Izuku stammered, playing with his own tie for a moment, before Bakugo stomped up and batted his hands away.

"I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF THAT STUTTERING BULLSHIT YEARS AGO?" he growled, straightening the tie out again, scowling at the thing.

"Yeah, just nervous is all."

"WHAT? WORRIED YOUR BRIDE IS GONNA TRY MAKING A ROBOT OUT OF YOUR WEDDING CAKE?" Bakugo laughed at the worried expression that flashed across Izuku's face.

"Oh god, I really hope she doesn't."

* * *

Bakugo readied himself, taking careful aim at the line of metal sheets set up in front of him. His gauntlet was attached to a pair of weighted legs, a blast shield folding out from the grenade like design. Grinning, he screamed out the attacks name, "ANTI-MATERIAL SHOT!"

The blast forced him back several feet, sheering straight through the metal sheets as though they were paper. An impressed whistle sounded across the firing range as the echoes of the blast quietened down, a man, his curly green hair sticking out from under his hat approaching the still manically grinning hero.

"You okay, Ground Zero?" the man asked, taking off his sunglasses as he inspected the panting hero.

"NEVER BETTER, NERD," he replied, unlatching himself from the gauntlet and shaking his arm out, "THAT THING COULD TAKE OUT A TANK!"

"That's how I made it," Izuku laughed, inspecting the gauntlet, taking notes on a clipboard as he began to mutter, "Hmm, still needs a few revisions before it's ready to be used in actual combat."

"ACTUAL COMBAT?!" Bakugo balked at his friend's statement, "YOU WANT ME TO USE THIS THING IN ACTUAL COMBAT?"

"Only select scenarios," Izuku continued, "Like the sniper shot, or machine gun gauntlet. It pays to be prepared. Why? Scared?"

The two chuckled for a moment before Bakugo grinned manically, lifting his still tired arms, tiny explosions crackling across his palms.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU NERD!"


	3. Muscles

So, these one-shots are just random ideas that pop into my head or are based off of other head-canons/AUs/fanfics. As such, if they inspire you, feel free to use the ideas to write your own fics and let me know, I'd love to read whatever you write.

Also, Thank you all so much for all the views, I'm happy that so many people have enjoyed my writing.

This is a buff!Izuku what if. Grey out.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya let out a slow breath, lifting his entire body from the ground, carefully balanced on his two hands, holding it for five seconds before pulling his legs up into a frog-like stance. He held that position for another five seconds before lifting his legs higher, carefully positioning himself so he was in a perfect handstand. A moment later he began lowering himself down slowly, performing a handstand push-up as he let out another slow breath. His core screamed as he slowly reversed his exercise, carefully lowering himself to the ground before letting his arms give out.

"Twenty," he gasped, grinning to himself.

Glancing up at his alarm clock, he smiled. 5:48 am. He'd have enough time for a quick bit of meditation and a jog before school. Sitting up, he moved to the lotus position, taking a deep breath as he thought about what had gotten him to this point.

It had all started on that day in the park, when he'd tried to defend a kid who had called out Bakugo, the explosive blond attacking him in one of his usual rages. Deku had gotten beaten up when he'd tried to intervene but had at least allowed the other kid to run away. The words Bakugo had said that day rung in his mind.

"_You're weak, Deku! Too weak! You'll never be a hero like this!"_

That was the day he'd decided to change. It had taken him years of hard work and suffering, endless nights researching and learning. Exercise regimes, meal plans, martial arts, human anatomy, he'd studied it all to find out how to get stronger. Then he'd started.

Carefully at first. He didn't want to mess up his growth by overworking his body, but he'd started. Meditation, jogging and a healthy diet had been it at first. And then he'd hit puberty, and he'd really started. Various martial arts, yoga and weight training became the order of the day. Then he'd discovered calisthenics, and the change had been huge. He'd toned up and buffed out, his body quickly losing what little fat it had left as his muscles became tightly packed balls of strength. From the outside he didn't look all that different from a normal teen, excluding mutants of course, maybe slightly broader shoulders and larger arms, but underneath he was a well-built machine. He wasn't that weak little boy anymore.

And it had shown in his life. Less people had bullied him as time went on, sports clubs at school were constantly trying to recruit him every time he came to help them out, some girls had even confessed to him. He'd felt bad every single time he'd had to turn them down, but he couldn't turn away from his dream.

His dream to be a hero.

* * *

Izuku gagged on the thick sludge as it forced itself down his throat, the awful smell filling his nose.

"Calm down, kid," the villain chuckled, wrapping more of his amorphous body around Izuku, "You got a nice body, so I'll take good care of it!"

Izuku fought with everything he had, biting down on the tentacles, punching, kicking, thrashing about, but nothing seemed to shake him from the villain's grasp. Was this it? Was he going to die here?

"**DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE!**" the shout rang out from the same sewer grate the villain had emerged from, a massive man pulling himself almost comically out of the small whole, All Might glaring at the sludge villain, "**TEXAS SMASH!**"

* * *

"Even without a quirk, can I still become a hero?!" Izuku shouted at the steaming All Might, the man gripping the handrail of the roof as he spoke.

"**Sorry kid, but without a quirk, you have no hope.**"

"Even when I look like this?!" Izuku ripped open his shirt, revealing his toned body as the steam enveloped All Might, his true form coming through.

The two stared at each other for a moment, both in shock at what they saw.

"IMPOSTER!" Izuku shrieked, snapping his shirt shut like a maiden.

"No no! I assure you I am All Might, young man!" the skeletal figure stuttered through a mouthful of blood, "But what about you?! You said you didn't have a quirk, but what are those muscles?!"

"I…I work out?" Izuku said slowly, watching as the emaciated man in front of him sat down with a groan.

"I suppose you also want an explanation, young man," All Might sighed, leaning back against the railing as he began to lift his shirt, "It all starts with this…"

* * *

"Kacchan!"

The shout echoed down the alleyway as Izuku bolted past the heroes, several of them shouting at him as he charged towards the sludge villain.

His hand darted into a side pocket of his bag, grabbing hold of his math compass and flinging it like a blade at the villain's eye. The sludge gave a cry of pain as the object hit him, reeling back just enough to allow Bakugo to grab a deep breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU QUIRKLESS DEKU?!" he screamed as Izuku dug his hands into the goop that surrounded him, yanking away handfuls of the sludge, freeing one of Bakugo's arms as he tried to wrench the teen free.

"Sorry, Kacchan, but you looked like you needed help!"

"**DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!"**

The shout filled the air, All Might appearing behind them as he grabbed a hold of Izuku's arm, Izuku in turn grabbing Bakugo's as the no. 1 hero unleashed a massive upper cut, blasting away the villain in a moment and parting the clouds.

"Holy shit, Kacchan," Izuku breathed, looking over at he stunned blond, "He changed the weather!"

But Bakugo wasn't looking at All Might. He was staring at Izuku, his eyes locked firmly on the muscled chest and abs of the green-haired boy under his still open shirt.

"What the fuck?" he muttered.

* * *

"**Eat this!**"

"WHAT?!"

All Might had just gotten finished explaining how his quirk was transferred to Izuku as they stood in a back-road near his home, the hero suddenly pulling out one of his hairs and offering it to the teen.

"I…but me? Why? I'm quirkless!" Izuku stammered as he looked at the hair.

"**That may be so, but you have the heart and body of a hero, young Midoriya!**" All Might laughed, suddenly grabbing the teen and trying to force the hair into his mouth, "**Now eat this, and become my successor!"**

Izuku gagged as he swallowed the hair, shuddering at the sensation.

"Now," All Might sighed, returning to his weakened form, "That should take a while to digest, so in the meantime don't try anything too strenuous. Tomorrow is Sunday, correct? Then meet me at Dogabah Beach first thing in the morning, so I can begin training you in the use of One for All."

* * *

Izuku sat quietly in his room, breathing slowly as he performed his evening meditation. The events of the day kept swirling through his head, threatening to break his concentration as he focused. He was intimately familiar with his body, able to 'feel' it quite easily through years of meditation, but tonight it was different.

There was something new.

It felt like a massive ball of energy was resting in his stomach, swirling with a myriad of colours as he focused on it. Suddenly, the ball swelled, releasing part of the energy into Izuku, the teen gasping as he felt a heat flood his body. Reacting as quickly as he could, he grabbed a hold of the fluctuating energy, distributing it easily through his body, his muscles tightening as tiny bolts of electricity sparked across his skin.

His eyes snapped open, glowing a bright electric green as he stared ahead.

* * *

"That's scary," Toshinori Yagi sputtered as he looked at the teen, green energy sparking off him as he showed the older man what he'd done the night before.

"Yeah, I think it's part of One for All," Izuku muttered, placing a hand on his chin, "I can only use about 15% of the power right now, maybe pushing it to 20% if I'm careful. But there's something else. I can feel other presences inside the energy, as though there was someone else's intent inside me…"

"Intent?" Toshimori asked, blinking when the teen didn't respond, only continued muttering. Sighing, he clapped his hands, startling Izuku out of his stupor, "Well then, young man. It seems you have good initial control of One for All, so show me what you can do!"

* * *

The last ten months had been brutal for Izuku, even with his toned body and One for All. He'd cleared Dagobah beach in just over two months, the only reason it took so long was the ridiculous conditions All Might had placed on him. Only picking up objects using his feet while standing on his hands, or pushing then using only his fingers. It had all been to help him come to grips with how One for All worked and focus his control over the power.

Then had come combat practice. All Might had been shaking that day, filled with a mixture of nervous energy and fear as the old man had hobbled down onto the beach, grumbling the whole time.

"Gran Torino-sensei," he'd mumbled, standing bolt up right as the older man had chewed him out for calling an old-timer all this way.

Then he'd seen Izuku.

"So, you finally found one?" Gran Torino grumbled, whacking Izuku in the thigh with his cane, "Good body, at least."

He'd come home with bruises for the first time in a while after that, shocking his mother as he'd had to hurriedly explain that it was just from his training. She'd let it slide, thankfully, but was still obviously worried.

He'd kept up with his own exercises during this whole time, though had been careful to not overwork himself.

And finally, the day had come, the day of the UA entrance exams.

* * *

"Ow!" the cry caught his attention as he'd punted a one-pointer into a three-pointer, trying to ignore that massive zero-pointer that was looming over the faux-city. Looking around, he spotted the girl from the entrance lying on the ground, her ankle trapped under a pile of debris as the humongous robot slowly rolled towards her.

Before he could think he'd bolted towards her, unleashing a 30% uppercut at the robot, managing to stagger it for a moment as his arm ached. Grabbing the rubble, he yanked it up, simultaneously freeing the girl and hurling the chunks of concrete against the constructs armored shell.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still glaring at the robot as it righted itself, focusing down on him, _Fuck, not giving me much choice are you, big guy?_

"Y-yeah, the girl stammered, clutching her ankle.

"Wait here," Izuku said, crouching down as he channeled 20% into his legs, "I'll handle this."

* * *

_The breeze up here feels nice_, Izuku thought as he hung in the air in front of the robot, winding his arm back.

"Full Cowling: 20% Smash!" he yelled as he unleashed a massive right straight into the robots head, scowling as he barely fazed it, "Alright then, 25% Smash!"

The second left hook crumpled the side of the robot's face, knocking it back slightly as he felt the sharp pain in his arm.

"30% Shoot!" he yelled as he flung his foot into the other side of its head, knocking the robot sideways.

"Just go down you bastard!" he screamed, spinning his body expertly in the air, bringing his foot up above his head, "50% Axe!"

The already damaged head crumpled under his heel as he slammed his foot down, crying out as he felt his leg strain and then snap. Suddenly he was falling alongside the robot, which tumbled backwards.

_Shit, can I land from this height with just one leg?_ He thought, staring down at the rapidly approaching ground, _I'll just have to try!_

The hand slapped against his chest just as he began twisting himself around, all gravity suddenly fading as he hung in the air a few feet above the ground, the girl from before hanging from his waist as she turned a sickly shade of green.

"S-skill release," she muttered as she brought her hands together, the two of them slowly floating down to the ground.

"Oh wow, thanks for the save," Izuku chuckled, flinching as the girl quickly turned away and proceeded to vomit behind some rubble, "Are…are you okay?"

"'S jus' mah quirk," she mumbled, wiping her face, "Makes me nauseous if I use it to much."

"Ahem," Izuku froze at the stern matronly voice, turning his head slowly to see an elderly woman frowning at him, "You hurt yourself again, Midoriya?"

"Sorry, Recovery Girl," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his undamaged arm, "Had to take that thing down."

"Of course, you did," she sighed, her lips extending out comically to kiss him on the cheek as she summoned a pair of medical transport bots, "You're staying off that leg for at least an hour until it heals, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted as he pulled himself into the stretcher.

* * *

"**Congratulations, young Midoriya! You passed!**" All Might's projection grinned at him from the dining table, both the green-haired boy and his mother sobbing uncontrollably as they hugged each other.

"I did it, mom! I'm going to become a hero!"

"I know sweetheart, I'm so proud!"

* * *

"DEKU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Bakugo roared as the two students entered the classroom, making the other students all look up in confusion.

"I passed the entrance exam," the green-haired teen sighed in exasperation. Of course he was in Bakugo's class. While it had been quite a few years since the blond had actively bullied him, he still shot him nasty looks and berated him for being quirkless from time to time.

"BULLSHIT, YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!"

"Excuse me, but Midoriya has quite the powerful quirk," Tenya Iida interrupted the blond, "Not to mention that he saw through the true meaning of the test."

"Yeah, he even saved me!" Ochako added, suddenly blushing as she remembered the act.

"Please Iida, I told you, I had no idea about the rescue points," Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "And Uraraka, you saved me too. If you hadn't used your quirk when you did, who knows what would have happened."

Ochako's face turned a deeper shade of pink as the teen complimented her, a couple of the other girls giving her a knowing look.

"BULL! SHIT!" Bakugo yelled, leaping across the room, arm extended, "YOU NEVER HAD A QUIRK! AND EVEN IF YOU DID, YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"And why the hell should I have," Izuku growled, snatching the teens wrist from the air, tilting his head expertly to the side to avoid the small explosion that blasted past his head. For all his ferocity, Bakugo had nothing on Gran Torino's speed, "You bullied me for years. Beat me up, told me to die. Hell, you even told me to kill myself! Why the fuck should I have told you jack shit?!"

The class went quiet as Izuku shouted, the students staring at the two in shock.

"If you're here to hold grudges, then get out," A voice said from behind them, the students all turning to look at the caterpillar like being lying on the floor outside the classroom, "Now quit playing around and get to your seats."

* * *

The quirk apprehension test had gone well. With his highly trained body and One for All Izuku had placed quite high on the rankings.

"Wow, Deku, I didn't even know someone could bend like that!" Ochako chuckled, "I mean, I saw you do that axe kick thing before, but really!"

"And your stamina is not something to be trifled with," Iida added, "I never thought I'd meet someone who could keep up with me as much as you did."

"Ooh, someone has a crush!" Mina Ashido giggled as she suddenly appeared behind the three fast friends, hanging on Ochako's shoulders, the brunette immediately going bright pink as the two boys looked down at the pair, Mina laughing, "Hey look, we match!"

"I… no… but!" Ochako stammered, hiding her face behind her hands as she began to float in the air.

"Come on though," Mina whispered, suddenly pulling the floating brunette out of the air and away from the other two, "How'd he save you? Did he catch you when you were falling? Hold you in a bridal carry? I saw his abs when he did the toe reach, boy is ripped!"

"N-no! He just threw off some debris that had trapped my ankle and beat up the zero-point robot!" Ochako mumbled, Mina's words reminding her of how she'd grabbed onto him as he fell.

"What!" the pink skinned girl shouted, releasing the still floating Ochako and staring at Izuku, "You took out that massive robot?!"

"Uh, yeah?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously as several other students turned to look in their direction.

"No way! You must be crazy strong to have done that! How'd Chako-chan save you anyway?"

"Oh, I broke my leg kicking the thing, and she used her quirk on me before I hit the ground," Izuku explained happily, glad the conversation had moved off of him, "If she hadn't, I don't know what would have happened."

"Yes," Iida added, "If she hadn't grabbed your waist back then, you may have been seriously injured from the impact with the ground."

Mina froze, turning slowly to face the still floating Ochako, a wicked grin on her face, "Really, Chako-chan? You felt him up already?"

"NO!" the brunette shrieked as Mina began pestering her with more questions.

* * *

"He'll come straight for me," Izuku said, leading Ochako through the twisting corridors of the fake building, "I guarantee it."

"Wow, you two really don't get along, do you?" she whispered, jumping at the sudden sound of an explosion.

"DEKU!" the shout tore through the silence of the building, Bakugo launching himself around a corner, straight at the green-haired teen.

Ochako watched in amazement as Izuku caught the other boy's right hand expertly, throwing him over his shoulder and slamming him hard into the ground, knocking the air from Bakugo's lungs.

"Uraraka! Go!" he shouted as Bakugo flipped himself back onto his feet, smiling slightly to himself as the girl bolted up the nearby stairs.

"DEKU! YOU LYING BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A QUIRK?!"

"Why should I have?" Izuku shouted back, dodging the explosive teen's strikes, landing a few good blows against his body, "You hate me, don't you? I'm just a punching bag for you, right? Well not anymore!"

Bakugo screamed as he launched himself at Izuku again, choking as the uppercut slammed into his stomach, throwing him up into the air. Before he could react, Izuku had grabbed his wrist and slammed him back into the ground, further stunning the blond.

"0% Axe!" Izuku shouted, slamming his foot down on the boy's head, the sound of splintering concrete filling the hallway.

Bakugo stared at the foot, mere millimeters away from his face as Izuku lifted it out of the sizable hole it had created. The blond tried to force himself to his feet before a heavy weight pressed down on his back, his arms yanked behind him and the capture tape wrapped around them.

"I didn't even need to bother with my quirk for you, Kacchan," Izuku sighed, easily lifting the blond onto his shoulder, "I was strong enough to take you years ago."

* * *

"Wow! So you're Ingenium's younger brother?" Izuku asked excitedly as Iida gave a smug grin, "Are you planning to intern with him later this year?"

"Yes, I am," Iida laughed, a strange act for the usually very serious boy, "I come from a long line of well recognized heroes, so I'll be following in my brother's footsteps."

"That's amazing!" Izuku's eyes were shining with admiration as Iida continued to grin, happy to talk about his brother.

"Wow, calm down you two," Ochako laughed as she ate her lunch, "You're disturbing the other students!"

The alarm caught them off guard, making the entire student body in the cafeteria jump.

"_Level three breach! All students please proceed to the evacuation point!_"

Iida grabbed a passing third year and asked, "What is a level three?"

"Someone's infiltrated the school grounds," The third year said quickly, "It's never happened before!"

The mass of students suddenly surged, dragging the third year with them as the other three looked around in confusion. Izuku spotted something through the window, recognizing one of the news reporters that had tried to pester him that morning. Turning back to the other two he spoke.

"It's just the media, how'd they get in?"

"I have no idea," Iida stated, looking around as well, "But these students are stampeding, someone is going to get hurt."

Izuku looked at the roiling crowd, nodding in agreement as he tried to figure out some way to get them to calm down.

"Uraraka! Make Iida float with your quirk!"

"What?" the pair asked, Izuku suddenly picked the taller boy up with apparent ease.

"Just do it!" he grunted, taking a breath as the surprisingly heavy boy suddenly became weightless, "Iida, I'm going to throw you!"

"Ah! I see!" said the other teen, positioning himself in Izuku's hand, "Excellent plan, Midoriya!"

With a little effort, Izuku hefted Iida over the crowd, towards the exit.

* * *

"Get your hero costumes on, or don't," Aizawa sighed as he looked over the class of suddenly excited students, "We're going to be doing rescue training today, so some of your equipment may not be useful."

"Woo!" Mina cried as she jumped out of her seat, "Hey Midori! Why don't you just leave your shirt behind?"

"Mina!" Momo gasped, "You can't say things like that!"

The pink skinned girl darted up beside Izuku, suddenly grabbing and yanking his shirt up to reveal his abs.

"Boy is ripped, Yaomomo!' She stated matter-of-factly as she held her hand up to the blushing teen's stomach, "Don't tell me you wouldn't want to see that in all its glory?"

The girls of the class blushed at the sudden display, Iida darting over and yanking Izuku's shirt back down.

"You can't do that, Ashido!" he barked, "That's sexual harassment!"

The girl just laughed as she ducked under his swinging arms and dashed out of the classroom.

The rest of the class followed her out. Towards the USJ.


	4. Telekinesis

I'm thinking of posting these chapters as individual one-shots, to up the visibility on them and not make people read stories they may not be interested in. I'll still keep posting them in this collection, though so current followers won't have to check my profile for updates. Don't know, I'll see how I feel about it.

This one is a bit of a shorter chapter. I usually try to make these three to four thousand words long, but I didn't want to stretch this story out too much and felt that it ended when it should have. Anyway, here's my take on a classic for you lovely readers, Telekinetic!Izuku!

* * *

It was the greatest day in five-year-old Izuku Midoriya's life.

"It appears to be a mutation of your own quirk, Mrs. Midoriya," the doctor explained, glancing down at the excited boy beside her, "Instead of simply being able to pull items towards himself, he is able to freely manipulate anything under a certain mass."

"So my son has a powerful quirk?" the slightly pudgy green-haired woman asked quietly, looking down at her near vibrating son.

"Yes, as far as we can tell, there may be no limit to the number of smaller items he can lift, though he does have an upper limit on the total mass he can control. As such, he's able to handle over a dozen small items fairly easily at the moment and can even lift larger items for a short duration."

"Mom! I have a quirk!" Izuku said excitedly, bouncing up and down, "I have a quirk! I can be a hero!"

"Yes, you can, sweetheart," Inko said quietly, hugging her son as tears welled up in her eyes, "Yes you can."

* * *

"Kacchan, stop!"

Katsuki Bakugo glared at the green-haired boy standing in front of him, tears in his eyes as he held his arms out to protect the kid behind him.

"Move it, Deku! You can't do anything! Your stupid quirk is as useless as you are!" Bakugo snapped back, taking a step forward.

"I'll…I'll stop you, Kacchan!" the other boy cried, his eyes beginning to glow as several pieces of gravel started to float around him.

Clicking his teeth, Bakugo jumped forwards, landing a solid hit on Deku's stomach, making the boy gasp. Grinning to himself, Bakugo reared back, preparing to hit the green-haired nerd again, his eyes going wide as he spotted the growing mass behind the crying boy.

He didn't have time to react as the fist sized ball of gravel slammed into his stomach, launching him backwards and knocking the air from his lungs. Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched his stomach, the pain surprising him.

"L-leave him alone, Kacchan!" Deku shouted again, even more balls of gravel gathering behind him, "I don't want to hurt you!"

* * *

"DEKU!"

The shout rang through the small alleyway, Bakugo glaring at the back of the green-haired boy.

"FIGHT ME!"

He'd prepared for this. He'd made sure to challenge him the day after trash collection. Then he'd cleared the alleyway of anything that was light enough for the nerd to lift with his quirk, even taking the heavier items away, just in case. He had the advantage.

"I don't want to, Kacchan,"

"FUCK THAT, NERD! FIGHT ME!" the blond yelled as he let a series of small explosions crackle along his palms

A silver glint caught his eye, a sharp pain in his left hand catching him off guard as he looked down at the thin but deep cut that had appeared across his palm, his own sweat causing it to sting as his blood began to pool. Looking back up, he saw the razor blades clutched between the other teen's fingers, reflecting the afternoon light. Where had he gotten those?

"I said I don't want to fight you, Kacchan," Izuku sighed, turning around as he released the razor blades, making them float around him slowly as his eyes glowed bright green, "We both want to be heroes, so why can't we just get along?"

"FUCK YOU!" Bakugo screamed taking a step forwards, the feeling of cold steel pressing up against his throat making him pause. Where had the razor blades gone?

"Stop moving. My speed and control are pretty good, but I might not be able to react fast enough if you start jumping around."

The words were cold, colder than the razorblades that now circled Bakugo's neck like a collar.

"Just leave me alone, Kacchan," the boy sighed, flicking his wrist and expertly catching the razor blades again, letting them disappear up his sleeve.

* * *

"Both Bakugo and Midoriya have applied to UA," the teacher said, drawing several gasps and a few cheers from the other students, all looking towards the two boys.

Bakugo just grunted, looking away as Izuku blushed, trying to hide behind his hands in embarrassment.

"Woo!" "Yeah, the two powerhouses of the class are sure to get in!"

Bakugo glanced down at the scar on his left hand, clenching his fist around it like he was trying to crush it out of existence. Ever since that day in the alley he hadn't so much as looked at that damn Deku if he could help it, the other boy preferring to bury himself in his stupid notebooks, mumbling to himself. Everyone had started comparing them a couple of years ago. Their grades were similar, though Bakugo usually came out on top, and he trounced Deku in physical exercise. But he'd heard people saying that Deku's quirk was stronger, more versatile, better. It made him furious.

"Bakugo!" the teacher called, making the blond glare angrily at the man, who immediately started to sweat, "Next class is about to start, go get your books."

* * *

Izuku checked his packs again. Ball bearings, darts, needles and razor blades, all carefully packed away in the four small pouches he wore around his hips. He patted the fifth, larger pouch that hung at the back carefully, its weight reminding him of his trump card.

"And START!" the shout caught everyone off guard as Present Mic shouted from a nearby observation platform, "Come on, there are no countdowns in real life, kiddos!"

The mass of students bolted into the faux city, Izuku following the crowd for a moment before peeling off, grabbing a handful of ball bearings from his pouch.

"Psychic shot!" he called out as he launched one of the steel balls through a two-pointer, the robot grinding to a halt, the small hole piercing straight through its battery. Recalling the ball bearing, he swung it round, blasting through another two-pointer from behind.

It didn't take him long to rack up a decent number of points, though from what he'd heard there were others who had more. The city suddenly rumbled, a massive robot lifting itself up and crushing buildings beneath its enormous treads. He turned to run, a sharp cry drawing his attention.

"Ow!" He glanced back, eyes falling on the girl that had stopped him from falling earlier, her leg trapped beneath a pile of rubble, the zero-pointer slowly rolling towards her.

Most of the rubble was too large for his quirk to be able to lift, but Izuku still found himself turning around, bolting towards her. He reached behind him, unlatching the cover for the largest pouch, reaching inside with his mind.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka let out a cry as the rubble landed on her leg, looking back in fear as the massive robot started moving towards her. This was it. She was going to fail. She was going to die.

Suddenly there was someone next to her, a boy with familiar green hair, his body wreathed in black powder. Lifting a hand, the black dust gathered into the shaped of a lance over his hand, spinning wildly as a dim light began to glow inside the mass. Suddenly the powder was gone, replaced with a spear of molten metal, blood dripping from the boy's nose.

"Iron Sand: Molten Lance!" he screamed, hurling his hand forwards, launching the glowing spear at the massive robot.

There was a moment of quiet as the lance hit, leaving a small glowing hole in the robot's head, before an enormous explosion engulfed the appendage, raining bits on metal down as the construct toppled over backwards. Ochako put her hands over her head, expecting some of the debris to come raining down on them, looking up after it didn't, seeing the boy staring at the sky intensely, his eyes glowing a bright green as bits of metal and rubble were thrown to the sides around them.

* * *

"He's going to come straight for me," Izuku sighed almost dejectedly, Ochako looking at the green-clad boy in worry.

"What do you mean?"

"He hates me," Izuku replied, carefully glancing around a corner, "Always has, ever since I can remember."

"That…sucks," Ochako wanted to kick herself for the response.

"Yeah, but it'll work to our advantage," Izuku said quietly, seeming to be listening for something, "I may not be able to hold people directly with my quirk, but I can still lock him down pretty easily. _If_ he's careless."

"If he isn't?" Ochako asked, almost dreading the response.

"I have a trump card."

Ochako remembered the molten lance from the entrance exam, shuddering for a moment at the thought of what that could do to an actual person. The sound of an explosion shook her from the thought, jumping as the blond-haired teen suddenly launched himself around a corner, murder in his eyes.

"DEKU!"

"Kacchan!"

The two screamed at each other as they leapt forwards.

* * *

_Don't give him time to think_.

That was the only thing Bakugo could think of as he launched himself towards Deku, the other boy's eyes already glowing with psychic energy.

A large blast erupted from his hands, filling the corridor with smoke as he reached down, gripping the belt that held Izuku's pouches, a small blast shattering the buckle, allowing him to wrench it off and throw it as hard as he could.

"Smart move!" Deku shouted from the cloud, a fist suddenly flying out and smacking Bakugo harder than he thought in the jaw, "But I'm not a one trick pony!"

Stumbling back, Bakugo unleashed another explosion at the green-haired boy, who just barely dodged it, his eyes flashing for a second.

He was using his quirk to dodge!

"BASTARD!"

"You've figured it out already, huh?" the green-haired boy taunted him, avoiding another explosion by darting forwards unnaturally, "I had the support department sow small weights into my costume, Kacchan. I can control them with my quirk, allowing me to easily dodge all your attacks! And they're not just on my body!"

The fist flew at him, connecting with his ribs as Deku leapt into the air, his eyes flashing. The blond could only watch as Deku spun through the air unnaturally and landed a flying roundhouse kick to Bakugo's temple, forcing him to stagger back. Dazed by the attack, he tried to back up to give himself some space as the green clad teen continued to attack.

* * *

_Keep up the pressure!_ Izuku thought as he activated his quirk on the small weight in the collar of his costume, pulling himself backwards, allowing him to easily limbo under the blast, _He hasn't noticed yet!_

A psychically enhanced kick drove the blond boy backwards again, ever closer to Izuku's objective. While most people would assume that his quirk was nigh unstoppable with how he used it, he still had several limitations. First was his maximum carry capacity, which was only about 30 kilograms. Second was his range, only around 7 or 8 meters in a circle around him. But that was enough.

Bakugo's eyes went wide as he was pushed back again, Izuku grinning as the blond glanced down at the belt he'd just stepped on. He watched as Bakugo brought a hand down on top of it, unleashing a massive explosion that obliterated the pouches and their contents. And the floor.

He dashed forwards, eyes lighting up with psychic energy as he grabbed a hold of the dust and rubble the blast threw up, clenching his hands as he brought it all back down on the startled teen.

"Capture successful!" Izuku cried, collecting the shattered concrete around Bakugo's wrists and ankles, compressing them as tightly as he could until they began to fuse, blood dripping from his nose as he did so.

There was a cry of pain at the pressure, but Izuku ignored it, making sure that the concrete hand cuffs wrapped around Bakugo's hands, pressing his palms together.

"THIS WON'T HOLD ME, NERD!" the blond roared, the hastily fused concrete already starting to crack.

"Doesn't need to!" Izuku replied, leaping forwards, his hand whipping out as the capture tape wrapped tightly around the blonde's throat, "I've already won!"

* * *

"The MVP was Iida," Momo Yaoyorozu said matter-of-factly, "Midoriya and Bakugo were too focused on their grudge match, and Uraraka lost focus halfway through."

"**E-exactly!**" All Might chuckled nervously, looking at the girl in mild shock, "**Though I would say that young Iida was also a bit too stiff!**"

The students all looked at the four of them, Bakugo glaring off into the distance as Izuku and Ochako looked down. Iida was standing bolt upright, a slight air of pride around him.

"**Now then!**" All Might continued, "**On to the next match!"**


	5. Protection

While I don't much like Bakudeku as a romantic ship, I have a love for it as a bromance/friendship. And that is what this one-shot is all about! So enjoy some of what I'm calling Protective!Bakugo. (Because the blond boy don't know how to be friendly, not really at least).

* * *

"Fuck off!" explosions crackled across the blonde's palms as he stood off against the three bullies, glaring menacingly at them, "Leave him alone!"

"Get lost kid!" the largest of the three shouted back, cracking his knuckles, "Stop trying to protect that quirkless weakling!"

Glancing behind him, he could see the curled-up form of Izuku Midoriya shaking on the ground, his lip split and nose bloody. The sight filled him with rage.

"It's okay, Kacchan," the green-haired boy mumbled, "I'll be fine. Run away, they're too strong!"

"Like hell I will! I'll never be a hero if I can't protect you!"

"Well then, you hero wannabe," the leader laughed, taking a step forwards, "Let's see how long you last!"

* * *

"This way!" Katsuki Bakugo shouted as he led the other three children, fearlessly walking across the log that had fallen over the small river.

"Woo! Go Bakugo!" "So cool!" "Be careful, Kacchan!" the three shouted after him, the last shout making him spin on his heel.

"Shut up, Deku!" he yelled as he stomped down a foot, blinking as it slipped out from under him.

The water was cold and hard as he hit it, the stones digging into his back for a moment before he could push himself up right.

"Bakugo!" "You okay?" the other two shouted as he shook the water from his hair, grinning up at them even as the tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm fi-"

"Kacchan!" the voice was a lot closer than the other two, Bakugo looking down slightly to see Deku offering him a hand, his bright red shoes soaked through in the shallow stream. Growling, he slapped away the hand.

"I don't need your help, Deku!" he spat, trying to get up by himself.

"But heroes always help others, Kacchan. Even when they don't want it," the green-haired boy sniffed, catching Bakugo off guard.

The blond sat for a moment, before holding out his hand to the now sniveling boy.

"Then quit crying and help me up!"

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo's eyes snapped open. He was lying on his back in the playground, the taste of blood in his mouth as someone gently shook him.

"Kacchan! Kacchan!" Deku called softly, tears and snot running down his face, mixing with his own blood, "Please be okay! You chased them off, then fell over. Please be okay!"

"I'm fine, Deku," he coughed, pushing himself up and grinning at the sobbing boy, who sniffed loudly, "I'm gonna be a hero, remember?"

"You're my hero already, Kacchan,"

The words struck him deeply, a sense of warmth filling Bakugo from his chest as he looked over at his sobbing friend. Carefully, he reached out and patted the crying boy gently on the head.

"Of course I am!"

* * *

"SHUT UP, YOU EXTRAS!" Bakugo shouted as he lent back in his chair, glaring as the rest of the class cheered and shouted, causing the class to glare at him and mutter, "I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS BACKWATER SCHOOL THAT HAS ANY HOPE OF BEING A HERO!"

"Yeah! You tell them, Kacchan!"

The shout came from the green-haired boy sitting at the back of the class, Izuku Midoriya smiling widely at his best friend's confidence.

"Shut up, you quirkless wannabe!" Someone shouted back, prompting Bakugo to launch himself out of his chair and grab them by the shoulder.

"What was that?!" he hissed, smoke rising from under his palm, "You got a problem with my friend?"

"N-no!" the boy stuttered, immediately backing down. Everyone knew that Bakugo was loud, brash and usually angry, though his threats were mostly empty. But when he went quiet, he was to be truly feared.

"It's okay, Kacchan," Deku called, rushing over and pulling the blonde's hand off the other student's shoulder, "He didn't mean anything by it."

"WHATEVER!" Bakugo growled, turning away, "BE GLAD DEKU WAS HERE TO SAVE YOU, EXTRA!"

The class stared at the mis-matched pair, the strongest and smartest boy in their class, and the resident weakling, who was desperately trying to calm the irate Bakugo down. No one knew why, but the only person who could say anything to Bakugo without threat of being immediately exploded was the skinny green-haired quirkless boy, the two hanging out more than anyone else in their class. This had started a lot of rumors about them, rumors which had been quickly silenced by the violent Bakugo, but still cropped up from time to time.

"COME ON, DEKU," Bakugo huffed, grabbing his bag, "LET'S GET OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE."

* * *

"GET OFF HIM!"

The explosions blasted against the sludge as the blond launched himself at the villain.

They'd been walking next to a storm drain, Deku showing him some of the notes he'd taken about the villain attack earlier that morning, when a nearby sewer grate had blasted upwards, a sludge like person suddenly grabbing Deku and enveloping him. Bakugo had wasted no time in attacking the villain, hitting him repeatedly with his quirk, to no avail.

"Shut up, brat!" the villain yelled, "Unless you want to be next!"

"Run, Kacchan!" Deku shouted as he managed to break his mouth free for a moment, "It's too dangerous! You have to become a hero!"

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO IF I CAN'T SAVE YOU?!" the teen howled back, unleashing another explosion against the villain.

"**DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!"**

The voice rang out as the villain turned to look back at the sewer grate, his eyes filling with fear.

"Oh shi-"

The punch blew the sludge villain apart, freeing Deku and throwing him into the air, Bakugo launching himself into the air to catch the sobbing teen.

"**Commendable work, young ones!"** the massive figure laughed, stepping out of the smoke, "**You both have the seeds of greatness in you!**"

"ALL MIGHT?!" the two yelled in unison, staring in awe at the massive man in front of them.

"**Well now,"** he said, scooping the villain into an empty bottle and slipping it into his pocket, "**I'm afraid I must leave you to go turn in this villain!"**

"Wait!" Bakugo was frozen, still shocked by the sudden appearance of the number one hero in front of him as Deku leapt forwards, grabbing a hold of All Might's leg just before the massive man jumped into the air, both vanishing.

"DEKU!" Bakugo screamed, watching them disappear into the distance.

* * *

Bakugo bolted down the alley, his chest burning as he sprinted in the direction the two had flown.

"STUPID DEKU!" he yelled, "THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

He kicked a nearby bottle as hard as he could, smashing it against a wall as he paused to catch his breath. He gasped for air, not noticing the growing form behind him as the tried to figure out where they'd gone.

The sludge fell on him all at once, engulfing him in a stinking ooze as he gasped for air.

"Oh, it's you!" a familiar voice growled in his ear, "Perfect! I'll get my revenge for delaying me by using you for a bit!"

Bakugo struggled against the sludge villain, trying to blast him off, but the surprisingly strong ooze just forced his hands outwards, blasting the walls of the alleyway. He could only watch helplessly as the villain dragged him out into the street, using his own quirk to terrorize the small shopping center he and Deku would frequent after school. The heroes tried to help, but quickly backed off, words like "Can't help", "Someone else" and "Too dangerous" reaching his ears. Tears boiled up in his eyes as he saw the people around him run in fear, fire and rubble forming around him as he lost all sense of time, his mind going faint.

"KACCHAN!" The shout pulled him out of his stupor, blinking awake to see Deku barreling towards him, hurling his bag at the villain's face.

A cry of pain from the sludge monster allowed Bakugo a moment to breath, gasping in air desperately as he looked down at the sobbing Deku, digging his hands into the muck as he tried to free him.

"I'm sorry, Kacchan!" the boy shouted, smiling through his tears, "But you looked like you needed help!"

"**DO NOT FEAR! FOR I AM HERE!**"

It was the second time today the two boys had heard the shout as the villain was blasted away by a powerful upper cut, the clouds gathering above them from the sudden change in pressure and a light rain starting to fall. All Might loomed over them, a trickle of blood leaving his smile as he looked down at them.

"**Sorry about that,**" he said quietly, so that only they could hear, "**I thought I couldn't do anything, but you showed me the error of my ways, young Midoriya.**"

* * *

The two walked home in silence, Bakugo occasionally glancing over to Deku with a scowl on his face.

"The hell was that, Deku?" he finally asked, talking in the quieter voice he only used when the two were alone together, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I-I know, Kacchan. I'm sorry," the green-haired boy mumbled, "But I was moving before I could think."

"**AND THAT IS THE ESSENCE OF A HERO!**" the booming voice made them both jump as All Might slid out of a side road, grinning at both of them.

"THE FUCK?!" bakugo shouted, staring at the pro-hero in shock, amazed that he'd appeared in front of them again.

"**Today I saw two young men, both with the hearts of heroes, fighting to save each other from a villain, regardless of the harm they could have brought upon themselves!**" All Might said proudly, patting them both on the shoulder, "**But for now, I have something I must talk to young Midoriya over here about. Alone."**

"N-no," the word was quiet, almost too quiet to hear, "If you want to talk to me, you can do it in front of Kacchan. He's my best friend! I don't want to keep secrets!"

All Might seemed taken aback for a moment, but then nodded, steam enveloping him.

"Very well then, I suppose I don't need to keep this form up any longer. It'll also make it easier to talk as I walk you home."

"IMPOSTER!" Bakugo shouted as the emaciated man appeared, immediately leaping towards him, only stopping when Deku grabbed his waist, holding him back.

"No, Kacchan! It's really him! I'll explain later! I promise!"

"FINE!" the teen growled, still eyeing the stranger suspiciously, "BUT I DON'T TRUST HIM!"

"You don't need to trust me," the man sighed, "Just listen."

* * *

The two sat in Deku's room, the green-haired teen staring at his feet in shock as Bakugo lazed back on his bed.

"He wants to give me his quirk," Deku breathed, Bakugo flinching at the quiet sound.

"I don't get it either," Bakugo growled, rolling onto his side and propping up his head to glare at his friend, "Transferring quirks? A great evil? Sounds like some bullshit from an old comic book."

"But Kacchan, I can get a quirk! I can become a hero! Just like you!"

"YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!" the teen shouted back, making Deku jump, "HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THAT TO AUNTIE?"

The two remained in silence for a moment longer, Deku looking up slowly at the blond, a small smile on his face.

"But you would save me first, right?"

"Of fucking course!"

* * *

Bakugo watched as Deku dragged the fridge across the sand, tears pouring down his face as All Might laughed loudly.

"COME ON, DEKU!" he yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER BE READY IN TIME IF YOU KEEP SLACKING OFF!"

"I know, Kacchan!" the boy shouted back, "I'm doing my best!"

"Doing your best, huh?" Bakugo muttered, "Sounds just like you, Deku."

* * *

Bakugo had to admit he was impressed. In ten short months Deku had managed to clear the entire beach, leaving the once disgusting place a clean and beautiful sea scape. Not to mention the muscles he'd developed. Bakugo had had to whack him a few times to stop him from over-working himself, but overall, the green-haired teen had done well.

"**You are ready,"** All Might said, standing proudly in front of the grinning boy, "**Now, eat this!"**

"WHAT?!" both of them shouted as All Might held out one of his hairs to Deku.

"**It's to transfer my quirk,**" All Might explained, "**You need to ingest some of my DNA to get it to work.**"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Bakugo shouted as he ran up to the two, slapping the man's hand away.

"It's okay, Kacchan. If this is what it takes, I'll do it."

Bakugo watched as Deku took the hair tentatively, rolling it up slightly and shoving it in his mouth, giving a shudder as he swallowed, then gagged.

"**Now, it'll take a while for it to take effect, so for tonight, rest well! For tomorrow is the day of the UA entrance exam!**"

* * *

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO, DEKU?!" Bakugo roared as he literally exploded into the nurse's office, glaring at the boy lying on the bed, his arm and legs wrapped in heavy bandages.

"Silence! This is a nurse's office, not a karaoke bar!" the wizened old woman sitting on a nearby chair shouted at the blond as he stomped into the room.

"SHUT UP, HAG! I'M HERE TO SEE MY FRIEND!"

"I'm okay, Kacchan," Deku groaned as he pushed himself up slightly, drawing a warning eye from Recovery Girl, "I may not have passed, but I managed to save someone."

"I wouldn't say that too soon, dearie," the old woman sighed, making both teens look at her, "There's a lot more to being a hero than just beating villains."

* * *

"HEY! ANYONE HERE?/Excuse me?" the two looked at each other in surprise as they walked into the Teachers' lounge, Bakugo recognizing the round faced girl that had made Deku float earlier that day.

"Yes yes yes, young listeners, what can I help you with?" Present Mic said happily as he walked over to the two.

"YOU KNOW A KID NAMED IZUKU MIDORIYA? CURLY GREEN HAIR, STUPID FACE? GIVE HIM SOME OF MY POINTS!" Bakugo shouted, glaring at the blond man with ridiculous hair.

"I would also like to give him some of my points," the girl said more quietly, "He said something about needing at least one point after he saved me."

"HUH?!" Bakugo growled, leaning over to glare at her, "YOU'RE THE REASON THAT NERD ENDED UP LIKE THAT?"

"I…uhm…yes, sorry! Is he okay?"

"FEH! DEKU'LL BE FINE. AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT THE OLD HAG SAID!"

"Old…old hag?" Ochako asked slowly.

"Well, young listeners! Unfortunately, we can't transfer points like that, but I wouldn't worry about your friend! There are other ways to be hero, of course!" Mic laughed at the two, making Bakugo glare at him.

"THAT'S WHAT THE OLD HAG SAID AS WELL! THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

* * *

Bakugo re-watched the hologram for what felt like the hundredth time, ignoring All Might's words as he stared at the screen behind him.

_6\. Midoriya, Izuku: 0 villain points, 70 rescue points._

_Little shit actually did it,_ Bakugo laughed to himself, looking down at his phone. Deku should have gotten his mail an hour ago, and was probably crying with his mom, the two of them risking flooding their downstairs neighbors' apartment with their tears.

His phone buzzed, Bakugo answering the call without looking at the caller ID.

"_Kacchan!"_

"Congratulations," he cut off the obviously still crying teen, "But don't pull a stunt like that again! I'll kill you if you do! You hear me?"

"_Of course, Kacchan! I'm sorry I made you worry!"_

"Feh, whatever," he growled, leaning back in his desk chair, "You and your mom having katsudon to celebrate tonight? Tell her to make extra, I'll bring my folks as well."

* * *

"S-so she really asked to give me some of her points as well?" Deku asked quietly, his face flushing as Bakugo recounted what he'd seen.

The two were back in Deku's room, where they usually hung out when at his place, surrounded by the myriads of hero paraphernalia the boy had collected over the years. Their parents were sitting in the living room, Inko still sobbing happily to Bakugo's parents about how proud she was of both of them, Mitsuki laughing loudly at her antics.

"Yeah, must have felt sorry for you or some shit," Bakugo sighed, lazing back on the green-haired teen's bed, "Not that you needed it."

"But you also went there, right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Thanks, Kacchan."

"Yeah, well you're going to have to learn how to control that quirk of yours, Deku. You can't be a hero purely by saving people!" Bakugo spat.

"But you got no rescue points, right?"

"Didn't fucking need 'em," the blond growled, rolling over on the bed, "Still got first place. You don't need to save people if you can just take out the bad guys first."

"Yeah," Deku sighed, looking back down at his feet, "Hey, maybe…maybe…"

"Spit it out, Deku!" Bakugo snapped, glaring at the teen.

"Maybe we could pair up!" Deku sputtered, making Bakugo raise an eyebrow, "The hero who always wins and the hero who saves everyone! We'd be unstoppable!"

"Unstoppable, huh?" Bakugo said, a smile stretching across his face, "I like the sound of that!"

* * *

"I am the takoyaki!"

Bakugo stared at his friend. It was only a week until the new school year started, and the two of them had been discussing how quirks worked for the past few days. It seemed like all the talk and excitement had finally driven Deku insane.

"What, in the actual fuck, are you talking about, Deku?" Bakugo sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"It's like you said! About how quirks work!" The green-haired boy explained, "Up until now I've just been switching One for All on and off like a switch, but it's more like microwaving takoyaki!"

Bakugo stared blankly. He'd always been confused by how his friend's mind worked, not that he'd admit it, but this was a whole new level of weird.

"I just have to…" the boy mumbled, getting up from his chair, straining slightly for a moment before his body began to glow slightly, emerald sparks starting to dance across his skin, "Make One for All flow through my whole body at once!"

Bakugo sat up on the bed, staring at his friend in shock, the boy visibly shaking under the strain.

"Hey, think you can move like that?" He asked.

"N-no idea!"

"Well then, come on!" Bakugo jumped off of Deku's bed, heading towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the old park, you've got to practice with that, right?"

* * *

"**AND THE FIRST MATCH IS… Team A as heroes versus Team D as villains!"** All Might called out, Deku and Bakugo looking at each other in surprise.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING WRECK YOU, NERD!" Bakugo laughed, holding out his fist.

"I won't lose either, Kacchan!" Deku replied, bumping his fist against his explosive friend's.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," the green haired boy whimpered, his broken arm dropping to his side as he fell forwards, "I couldn't…think of…another way to…beat you."

Bakugo caught Deku carefully, laying his unconscious friend gently on the floor as he looked up at the destroyed building above him. The nerd had actually gone full power to blast the two floors above them away, allowing the round-faced girl to launch an attack against four-eyes and get past him, capturing the bomb.

"MEDIC!" Bakugo screamed, scooping Deku back up before running out of the building, "WHERE'S THE FUCKING MEDIC?!"

Two small robots rolled up beside him, carting a stretcher between them as they beeped loudly, the blond carefully laying his friend down on the stretcher, trying to follow them as they rushed the teen away. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, prompting him to look up into the slightly frowning face of All Might.

"**He'll be fine, young Bakugo. Recovery Girl will take care of him.**"

"She fucking better," he muttered quietly, looking after his friend as he disappeared around the corner, tears welling in Bakugo's eyes, _Fuck, I pushed him too far. Again._

* * *

Bakugo stomped his way out of school, hands buried deep in his pockets as he walked. He felt terrible. Deku had gotten hurt again, and this time it was his fault. He should have held back. But he couldn't, he'd been too excited to face his friend.

"Kacchan!" the shout made him flinch, not turning to look at Deku as the green-haired teen ran up behind him.

"THE FUCK YOU WANT, NERD?!" he barked, trying to hide the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Thank you!"

The words caught him off guard.

"Thank you for not holding back!" Deku continued, "If you had…I never would have been able to forgive myself…"

"FORGIVE YOURSELF?!" Bakugo screamed, spinning on his heel, glaring at the other boy, noticing the bandages still wrapped around his arm, "I GOT YOU HURT BECAUSE I COULDN'T HOLD BACK! IT COULD HAVE BEEN EVEN WORSE!"

"But it wasn't!" There was genuine anger in Deku's voice, something Bakugo had never heard before, "You pushed me to my limit! Forced me to go beyond it! I can't become a hero if I don't do that!"

"Yeah…but…" Bakugo grew quiet, looking down at the ground sullenly. Suddenly, a hand smacked the back of his head.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled angrily at the grinning Deku, his eyes going wide for a moment.

"There's the Kacchan I know," the teen laughed, lowering his hand, "Sulking doesn't suit you; you know?"

"FUCK OFF!" Bakugo replied, turning away to hide the slight smile on his face, "AND NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, NERD! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE AUNTIE A HEART ATTACK!"

"**YOUNG BAKUGO!**" All Might suddenly leapt out of the bushes, grabbing the blond teen and pressing him to his chest, "**It is alright to feel remorse for harming a friend, but you must battle on!**"

"GET OFF ME, ALL MIGHT," the teen growled, "I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!"

_He's back!_ The large man thought, releasing the blond and noticing Deku, _Maybe I was worried about nothing._

"COME ON, DEKU," Bakugo shouted as he stomped around the number one hero, "WE HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO!"


	6. Blood

Well this was a weird one. It's a bit rushed, but I had an essay to write while this was bouncing around in my head distracting me. ANYWAY, here's some Vampire!Izuku for the day of spooks, enjoy.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya hung limply in the man's arms as he sucked on his neck.

He'd been walking home at night from picking up some groceries for his mom when he'd heard groaning coming from a side alley. Before he knew it, he'd rushed up to the strangely dressed man who was clutching his stomach.

"A-are you okay?" he'd asked, kneeling beside him as he'd whispered something.

"Hun…gry…"

"I have some food here, if you need it,"

"No…need…BLOOD!" he shouted as he'd stared into Izuku's eyes, a calmness overtaking the green-haired teen's mind.

Then it had happened. The man had grabbed him, sinking his fangs into Izuku's neck, sucking out the blood hungrily as if his life depended on it. After a while, darkness began to encroach on Izuku's vision, the world fading out as he had a final thought.

_At least I helped someone._

* * *

Izuku started awake in the hospital bed, his mother all but screaming as he came to, immediately jumping on him and hugging him as she sobbed.

"Izuku! My baby! You're awake!"

"Hey mom, what happened?"

"S-someone found you in an alleyway! They think it was a villain attack! You were covered in blood and barely breathing!" she sobbed, clinging to him even tighter, "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I'm okay now, mom," the boy sighed, gently patting her head. Normally he would have burst into tears along with her, but he felt strangely calm.

"Mrs. Midoriya?" an unfamiliar voice asked, the doctor stepping into the room, "Now that Izuku is awake, there's something we need to discuss with you."

"Y-yes?" his mother stammered through her tears, "What is it?"

"Your son, he's registered as quirkless, correct?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well, that seems to have changed, ma'am," the doctor continued, checking his clipboard, "All the tests we've run seem to indicate that your son has a quirk."

Inko looked at her son in confusion, the pale teen going paler as he stared at the doctor in shock.

"I…I have a quirk?"

* * *

Vampirism.

That was the name of his quirk. It had been registered before, so it was surprisingly easy for them to identify it, but it still felt strange to Izuku to suddenly have a quirk. His stomach growled, despite having had a large lunch. Ever since he had recovered, he'd been hungry, hungrier than he'd ever felt before. A cloying hunger that never left him, no matter how much he ate.

The woman walked by him on the otherwise empty street, a sweet scent drifting to his nose. He stopped, glancing behind him at her retreating form, his mind and heart racing as he heard his heart beating in his ears.

_Food._

The singular word echoed through his mind as he turned, walking slightly faster to catch up to the woman. His mouth began to salivate, his canines feeling too large for his mouth as he opened it, exposing his fangs. His mouth reached for her neck. Yearned for it. Coming ever closer.

He slammed into her back, slapping a hand over his mouth as he stumbled past, muttering an apology to the surprised woman as he darted into an alley. Gasping for air, he leant against the wall, catching her looking at him for a moment, before walking on.

"You did well to resist the urge, young one," a strangely familiar voice said above him, Izuku looking up as the cloaked figure dropped from the fire escape, "I must apologize for what has happened to you."

"What do you mean apologize?" Izuku mumbled through his fangs, confused, "Who…who are you?"

"I mean what I mean," the man said cryptically, "And as for who I am. I am your Sire."

* * *

"Drink," the man said as he handed Izuku a glass of what looked like thick juice, "Please."

Izuku took a sip, eyes going wide as the liquid hit his tongue. It was divine. He gulped hungrily at the liquid, almost choking as he did.

"Calm yourself, young one," the man chuckled, waving a hand theatrically, "I shall not take it from you. Do you feel better?"

"Y-yes, thank you," Izuku sighed, looking around the dark apartment, lit by only a few candles and the windows covered by blackout curtains, yet the boy could still easily see.

"Not what I meant," the man replied, "Has the hunger left you?"

"I…" Izuku started, swallowing as he realized that for the first time in over a week, he felt full, "Yes."

"Excellent, then we have little more to worry about in the near future," the man sighed, "Again, I must apologize for doing this to you. I had no intention, but you found me in a moment of, for lack of a better word, weakness. I truly apologize."

"I still have no idea what you're apologizing for, though," Izuku said slowly, eyeing the liquid that was pooling in the bottom of the glass hungrily.

"For turning you into…this," the man waved his hand again, indicating both of them, "A monster, if you will."

"I-I'm a monster?"

"At least according to the, for lack of a better word, fairytales, we are," the man chuckled again, suddenly going solemn, "Do you understand what happened that night, young one?"

"That night? The night I was attacked?" Izuku asked as the man flinched slightly.

"Yes," he said quietly, "The night I turned you."

"You see," he said, getting up from his chair and walking around the room, "I was born with a particular quirk, one which saw me become vulnerable to sunlight, grow fangs, and crave blood. Vampirism, they called it, after that age-old myth. Though they had no idea how right they were."

"A-and now I have it?" Izuku asked quietly, still confused by what the man was saying.

"That you do," he sighed, "Though I had no idea it could be passed on. When I saw what I had done to you, I panicked, and fed you some of my own blood. I believe this is what caused you to turn. The doctors spoke of something attacking your unawakened quirk factor, causing it to react and, for lack of a better word, awaken."

"So, I'm a vampire now?"

"In essence; though you do not seem to share my vulnerability to sunlight."

"D-do I have to drink blood?"

"You tell me," the man said, pointing at the glass, "Did that not make you feel better?"

Izuku dropped the glass hurriedly, almost gagging as he realized what he'd drunk.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" he shrieked, climbing onto the chair trying to get further away from the cup.

"Relax, it was from my butcher, pigs' blood," the man chuckled, seemingly pleased with Izuku's reaction, "It does little to strengthen us, but does slake the, for lack of a better word, thirst."

"You say that a lot, you know?" Izuku muttered, scowling at the shadowy figure.

"Say what?"

* * *

Izuku grimaced as he looked at the glass sitting on his desk, his stomach rumbling.

It had been over nine months since his Sire, the man had never told Izuku his real name, had found him. Had begun training him. Had helped him come to terms with what was happening to him. At least partially.

The green-haired boy pinched his nose as he grabbed the glass, throwing his head bag as he chugged the blood down as quickly as possible, trying to get as little on his tongue as he could. The aftertaste sat in his mouth, strangely gentle and filling, making Izuku shudder at the thought.

At least he hadn't had any more episodes like he had with the woman. Or his class.

The first time he'd entered the classroom since being turned he'd nearly passed out, the number of smells and sounds assaulting his senses had nearly driven him mad. He'd had to duck out, hastily downing the thermos full of blood he'd had in his bag to quench the sudden hunger he'd felt on smelling his classmates' blood. He was thankful no one had really paid him any mind as he had done so, though a few people had stared at him in the hallway greedily guzzling down his "drink". It had gotten easier after that, though his hunger still grew faster with all those people around him, prompting him to bring an extra thermos or two to get through the day.

At least he'd improved in other areas. Physical exercise was now vastly easier for him, being able to burn off the blood he'd drunk to gain the advantage, and less people seemed willing to bully him. Especially after he'd figured out how to use his Influence. Something his Sire had taught him was that he was able to subtly affect the minds of others by looking them directly in the eyes, making them comply with a simple request, or simply calming them. This was, at least according to his Sire, primarily so that they could drink the blood of others without causing them distress, though Izuku had been using it more to avoid trouble than anything else. It had actually been kind of funny to see Bakugo turn away from him when Izuku had asked him nicely to leave him alone, the blond teen's eyes becoming unfocused for a moment before he had turned away.

Izuku looked at himself in the full-length mirror in his room, pulling his shirt over his head. Over the nine months, his body had changed, his complexion growing even paler than it had been before, making his freckles stand out starkly on his near white skin, which had grown cold to the touch. Sunlight didn't bother him much more than it used to, just as his Sire had said, but it did start to hurt his eyes, which had become able to see in all but the darkest of environments. Other changes had occurred as well, his once skinny body had filled out, strong muscles forming with little effort as he felt himself growing stronger by the day, and his reactions had sped up as well. At the very least he had kept his green eyes, he didn't know what he would have done had they turned red or some other color.

"Admiring yourself?" the familiar voice asked from behind him.

"You have got to tell me how you do that," Izuku sighed, already used to his Sire appearing from nowhere.

"In the future, for now we must keep testing the limit of the powers you have available to you now."

"Yes, Sire," Izuku sighed.

"Let us go over what we know already, young one," the man ignored the sigh, "You are able to temporarily enhance your strength, speed and senses by burning off the energy gained by consuming blood. And you can heal your wounds by doing the same. Your sight has improved vastly, as has your night vision. And you are unaffected by sunlight, a, for lack of a better word, Daywalker."

"Yes, Sire," Izuku replied as he sat on his bed, looking at the cloaked figure.

"Good, then you are ready."

"Ready for what?" Izuku asked.

"The UA entrance exam."

* * *

_Why am I here, why am I here, why am I here?_ Izuku thought as he walked through the gates to UA. It was true that he had always wanted to go to UA, to become a hero, but he'd all but forgotten about it over the last few months while training with his Sire. For the man to have suddenly sprung it on him as he had, it had given Izuku a mild panic attack.

His foot caught a misplaced paver as he walked forwards, tripping the teen as he fell towards the ground. His hands shot out on instinct, ready to catch him as the ground suddenly stopped, his body feeling strangely light.

"Sorry!" a voice called out as he looked up, surprised to see a girl smiling down at him, "I used my quirk on you without permission, but it would be bad luck to fall right before the exam, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Izuku spluttered as she helped him right himself, then tapped her fingers together, releasing her quirk, "T-thanks!"

"No problem! See you inside!" she said as she trotted off, a pleasant smile on her face.

_She was nice. I wonder what her blood tastes like._

Izuku started at the sudden thought, shaking his head vigorously as he took another step towards the large building in front of him.

"MOVE IT!" the familiar voice shouted right behind him, making him spin around in shock, "DEKU?!"

Bakugo glared at the green-haired teen, letting out a grunt as he shoved past him.

_Crisis_ Averted, Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_CRISIS NOT AVERTED! CRISIS NOT AVERTED!_

Izuku shivered slightly as he sat down beside Bakugo, the blonde scowling at the main stage as Present Mic walked up and began explaining the exam to them. Izuku glanced over to the other teen, swallowing loudly as he tried to pay attention to the announcement.

"Shut the fuck up, fucking Deku," the blonde growled quietly beside him, Izuku realizing he'd been muttering again, "If you don't want to be here then fucking leave!"

Izuku flinched at the words.

"And you! The one mumbling in the back! Please stop, you are disturbing the other students!" the shout echoed around the room, Izuku sitting bolt upright as he realized it was aimed at him.

"S-sorry!"

The shouter nodded his head curtly, before sitting down again, allowing Present Mic to continue his explanation.

"Great work, Deku," Bakugo chuckled beside him, "Already making a fool of yourself."

* * *

"START!" the students looked around dumbly as Present Mic shouted from a top his observation deck, "What are you waiting for? There are no countdowns in real life!"

The mass of students surged into the faux city, descending on the packs of robots that emerged from around corners and down alleys.

Izuku panted in the hot sun as he ran, it may not burn him like it did his Sire, but it still made him feel at least a little uncomfortable. Suddenly, a two-pointer lunged at him, the green-haired boy easily dodging to the side and smacking it in the face, crushing the robot's camera, the metal construct powering down. That was something else his Sire had taught him, strike for the vitals. He only had a limited supply of blood, which he'd drunk just before the test had started, and he had to use it wisely.

Several more robots fell to his precision strikes as the test wore on, the young man building his points slowly but steadily. He was so focused on the other robots that he almost lost his balance as the entire faux city began to shake. Looking up as a massive shadow loomed over them, he gasped at the huge robot.

"And there's the Zero-pointer!" he heard Present Mic cry out excitedly, "Try to avoid it, kiddos!"

"Ow!" the second shout drew his attention, his eyes focusing on the brunette lying on the ground, her ankle trapped beneath a pile of rubble. The other students were running past him, away from the monstrous robot.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he landed beside her, feeling his supply of blood dwindling, "Hold on."

He channeled some of his energy into his arms, groaning as he felt the rubble shift slightly, the girl whimpering under him. Looking up, he saw the massive tread of the iron behemoth slowly making its way towards them, steadily getting closer even as he struggled to lift the concrete.

_Fuck,_ he thought as he turned back to the girl, her face pale, _I'm sorry, Sire._

He channeled the last of his blood energy into his arms, giving a grunt as he hefted the weight off the girl's leg. Leaning down to pick her up, he felt the world starting to wobble as he fell to his knees. This was it. What his Sire had warned him about. Using too much blood would leave him weak and defenseless, and now he'd dragged this girl into it as well.

"Are you okay?" he heard someone ask, their voice far away.

"Blood…I'm out of blood," Izuku managed to mumble, looking up at the brown eyes that were staring at him.

"Then…then use mine!"

The smell reached his nose, sweet, succulent, emanating from the arm that was being held out in front of him. Unable to think clearly, he opened his mouth, his fangs exposed as he sunk them into the soft flesh, blood flowing into his mouth. He swallowed.

* * *

Ochako winced as the green-haired boy sunk his fangs into her arm. She didn't know why she'd offered it, but the moment she'd looked into his eyes she'd felt a sense of calm wash over her. The bite didn't even hurt that much.

She could hear several other examines shouting at her, at them, but she ignored it, watching the boy suck greedily on her arm. It felt…nice.

* * *

Izuku shivered. He'd never tasted anything like this before. It was like a thousand volts of electricity were running down his throat and into his stomach all at once. He took another gulp, his foggy mind clearing as he heard a faint gasp. Looking up, he saw the girl watching him in fascination, her face slightly pale.

_Shit, did I take too much?_ He wondered, forcing himself to pull back, a look of disappointment flashing across the girl's face.

"S-sorry," he managed to mumble even as his mind tried to process the sheer amount of energy he now had, "I'll take care of this."

He was calm. Calmer than he'd ever felt. Even with the girl's blood boiling in his stomach. He jumped. Higher than he ever had before. It felt like he was flying as he raised up an arm, drawing the limb back for a moment, pumping more energy than he ever had into it as the face of the metal giant drew ever closer.

The metal crumpled under his fist; the beast being thrown back even as he felt his bones shatter. The pain didn't matter to him right now, he still had plenty of blood, siphoning off a portion to start healing his arm. He hung in the air for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze as he slowly descended.

The sound of murmuring caught his ears as he drew closer to the ground, the other students all staring at him.

"TIME'S UP!" Mic's voice echoed over the exam area, startling all the other examines, Izuku simply looking around slowly, his eyes falling back on the brunette as she stared at him in wonder.

_I wonder what her name is?_ He thought as he felt something strike the back of his head, the world going black.

* * *

Izuku came to in the nurse's office, staring at the cream colored ceiling in mild confusion, a slight ache in the back of his head. Trying to remember what had happened, he looked around, his eyes falling on the only other person in the room.

"You attacked and injured another examine," the dark-haired man growled, glaring down at Izuku as his eyes glowed red, his hair starting to float around his head. Strangely, the hunger faded from the teen for a moment before the man blinked, "That's grounds for disqualification."

"I…I understand," Izuku muttered, looking down, "I have no excuse."

The man sighed, suddenly flopping down in a nearby chair.

"At least, that is what I want to say," he ran his hand through his thick hair, "But the girl you bit approached us and said she willingly let you do it. Why?"

Izuku started, looking over to the man in surprise.

"My quirk," he stammered, as the man glared at him again, "It requires blood to work. I have to drink blood make myself stronger."

"Hmmph," the man grunted, still glaring at Izuku, "Fine. Seeing as how she claims to have given permission, we'll overlook it this time. Now get out of here."

Izuku nodded hurriedly, slipping off the hospital bed and out of the door as quickly as he could.

* * *

Izuku sipped from the glass, rolling the blood around in his mouth as he sat opposite his Sire. While it satisfied his thirst, it tasted bland. Not like the brunette girl's blood had at all.

"So, you drank the blood of another human?" his Sire eventually spoke, his voice serious.

"Yes, Sire,"

"I knew it would happen eventually, just not this, for lack of a better word, soon."

Izuku's eye twitched at his Sire's verbal tick. He'd figured he would get used to it eventually, but it was still annoying.

"I suppose you will want to know what the effects of drinking human blood are, correct?" The cloaked man sighed.

"Effects?" Izuku asked, worry entering his voice, "What effects?"

"A number of things. Firstly, and I'm sure you've noticed this already, animal blood is far less, for lack of a better word, palatable, correct?"

Izuku nodded, looking down at the sheep's blood in his glass. It had a pleasant gamey taste to it, but it wasn't as nice as he'd hoped.

"This is because we crave human blood above all else. Because it strengthens us. Grants us powers."

"Powers?" Izuku mumbled, starting as his Sire suddenly vanished, a cloud of mist swirling around the green-haired vampire.

"Such as this," his Sire's voice echoed all around him, before the man reformed from the mist, "There are at least five abilities one may gain. Or at least, that is how many I have acquired."

"S-so you've drunk from five people?"

"No, more," his Sire sighed, looking away, "Back when I was less…in control."

The lack of his Sire's verbal tick hit Izuku, the sadness in the man's voice apparent.

"So, what abilities do you have?"

"Mist form, shadow step, blood control, celerity, and shade armor," the man explained slowly, "At least, that is what I call them. What I just demonstrated was mist form."

Izuku nodded, pulling out one of his notebooks and taking note.

"You will almost certainly gain similar powers, being my, for lack of a better word, child," he said, "But that doesn't necessarily mean they will be identical. This girl you drank from, try to remember her face. Her smell. Her taste."

Izuku nodded, closing his eyes. He found he could vividly picture the girl in his mind, like her face had been branded into his mind, the smell of her blood, it's sweet, airy taste on his tongue. The blood inside him boiled, suddenly diminishing as he gasped, eyes snapping open. He fell a few feet, landing heavily on the old sofa he'd been sitting on.

"Hmm, interesting," his Sire hummed, watching him closely.

"W-what happened? Why'd I fall?"

"You were flying. Or at least floating. Tell, what was the girl's quirk?"

"Some kind of anti-gravity power, she could make things she touches float."

"Hmm, interesting," his Sire said quietly, before turning to look at Izuku again, "That is all for tonight. Go get some rest, you start at UA soon, do you not?"

* * *

"So, what exactly is your quirk, Midoriya? Kero," the green-haired frog girl beside him asked plainly.

"I'm basically a vampire," Izuku replied.

"A fellow emissary of darkness," the raven headed boy said quietly.

Izuku could see the questions forming in his new classmates minds, quickly rattling off a list before further questions could be asked, "Except I can walk in the sun. And no, I'm not vulnerable to garlic or holy symbols. Running water doesn't affect me in any noticeable way. Silver does give me a rash though. And I'm pretty sure a stake to the heart would kill anyone. No idea about holy water, haven't tested it yet."

"Oh wow, that's pretty cool!" the red-haired boy sitting opposite him laughed, "All I've got is this hardening quirk. It's pretty plain."

"No," Izuku chuckled, "I think it's cool. A good quirk for a hero."

"Thanks man," the red head laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakugo spat from his seat near the back, "STUPID DEKU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A QUIRK GROWING UP!"

"Is that true?" a girl with earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes asked, "How's that work?"

"I had to die," Izuku deadpanned, chuckling when the class stared at him in shock, "At least I think I did."

"FEH, CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT, CAN YOU, NERD?" Bakugo countered, glaring at Izuku.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the green-haired teen shot back, grinning widely at the blond, exposing his fangs.

* * *

"LEAVE!"

Izuku felt the blood inside him boil as the villains turned away, their faces going slack as he collapsed onto the boat.

"Midriya, are you okay? Kero," Tsuyu asked him, placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, used too much blood on that one," he gasped, feeling her pull his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, you dealt with the villains, let's get somewhere safe, kero."

* * *

The world was swimming for Izuku as the man's hand closed over Tsuyu's face, the image of her crumbling before him flashing through his mind. He reacted.

Blood filled his mouth, it's taste dry and harsh as he heard someone cry out, wrenching the limb from his jaws with surprising strength. The feeling of power rushed through him, though it was hardly enough to do much. He slammed a fist into the man's chest, driving him back.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu cried out as the teen collapsed back into the water, the little blood he'd gotten already used up.

"N-need more…" he managed to splutter, looking up at the frog girl, her black eyes going soft as she looked back down at him.

"Then use mine, kero," she said, pulling her sleeve up and presenting her arm.

"The fuck is this kinky crap you're doing?" he heard Mineta screech as he bit down into her soft flesh, the taste of her blood washing the villain's out of his mouth. It was a sharp, slightly bitter taste, almost like herbal tea. He could feel his strength returning, boiling up inside him as he drank deeply.

"Nomu. Kill them!"

The beast was on them in a second, it's fist slamming into the water a moment later. Izuku watched as the waves splashed against the edge of the pool, landing deftly behind the creature, dropping both Tsuyu and Mineta to the floor.

"The fuck?" he heard the hand covered villain say, "You can fly?"

He had no time to react, as the nomu was on him again, raising its massive fist to crush him. Without thinking, Izuku threw up his hand, the image of Tsuyu rushing to his mind. He felt the blood boil inside him, gathering on his palm, building as the beast's fist began its strangely slow descent. The blade erupted from his palm, piercing the creature straight through the skull. It gave a strange wailing groan, before Izuku pushed more blood into the blade, crimson spikes erupting out of the nomu's head, the monstrosity's arms falling lax beside it.

"What?" the villain gasped, "You…you KILLED IT?!"

"Guess I'm the bigger monster," Izuku chuckled, letting the blood blade splash onto the floor, mixing with the creature's own dark blood, "Scared yet?"

"Kurogiri!" the man shrieked, "Get us out of here!"

The black mist enveloped the man as he glared at Izuku.

"I'll kill you; you hear me! I'll kill you for ruining my plan!"

"I'm not sure if you can!" Izuku shouted back as the man vanished.

* * *

"Blood drunk?" Izuku asked as his sire poured him another glass.

"Yes," the man said plainly, "Drinking too much blood at once can make you blood drunk. You become more powerful, more confident, but let it overwhelm you and you become, for lack of a better word, sloppy."

"Oh,"

Izuku had just finished recounting what had happened at the USJ to his Sire, the man listening intently, no emotion showing on his face.

"But that is fine for now," he sighed, sitting back in his chair, "You have acquired a second power, blood control, or at least something like it."

"Third power," Izuku corrected, drawing a raised eyebrow form his Sire, "I drank the blood of the disintegration guy as well."

"And what did he give you?"

"This," Izuku held up his hand, the limb crumbling suddenly, a cloud of ash flying around the room before regathering into his arm, "Though I can only do one hand at the moment."

"Hmm, similar to mist form, we shall call it ash form," his Sire mused, rubbing his chin, "Very good."

"Isn't it dangerous though?" Izuku asked worriedly, "Won't I have to drink his blood again to make the power stronger?"

"Not necessarily," his sire laughed, "Any and all blood you drink will enhance your abilities slowly over time, though drinking the blood of those whom granted you your gifts will most definitely enhance those more quickly."

"Are you telling me to drink the blood of my classmates?"

"Only if they consent," the man said sternly, "_Only_ if they consent."

* * *

"S-so that's how it is,"

Izuku was sitting in the dorm common room with the rest of his class, minus Bakugo, who'd already gone to bed, all of whom were staring at him in shock.

"You want to drink our blood?!" Kaminari gasped, "Dude!"

"N-no! Not really! It's just the easiest way for me to get stronger faster!" Izuku stuttered as he spoke, "And it's not like I have to bite you! Just getting some blood drawn by Recovery Girl would be enough!"

"Still weird, though," Jirou sighed from the couch, turning to Ochako and Tsuyu "What about you two? He's already had a taste, so what do you say?"

"I'm okay with it," Ochako said, almost too quickly.

"Same, kero," Tsuyu added.

"Aaargh! He's already got his vampire charms on those two!" Mineta growled loudly, gritting his teeth, "No fair!"

"I don't think so," Izuku spluttered as the rest of the class glared at him again, "Really, it's not like it's on purpose!"

* * *

"What did it feel like?" Yaoyorozu suddenly asked the two girls after the rest of the class had left the common room.

"Pleasant, kero."

"Y-yeah, it didn't really hurt all that much," Ochako nodded.

"I still don't like this," Momo sighed, shaking her head, "If you feel like he's forcing you to do this in any way, you report it immediately, okay?"

* * *

"H-here!"

Ochako watched as Izuku just stared at her, her arm extended out in front of him. They were sitting on the roof, where Izuku usually ate his lunch, claiming the cafeteria was too crowded for him.

"What?" the green-haired boy asked.

"Y-you haven't had any blood yet today, r-right?" she stuttered, "You can have s-some of mine."

She watched as he eyed her arm hungrily for a moment, before dragging his gaze away.

"Sorry, I don't think that's a good idea," he said quietly, "I don't want to make you ill for afternoon classes."

"It's okay! You won't take too much! I trust you!" Ochako blurted out, her face flushing as she spoke.

"Are…are you sure?" Izuku asked again, the girl nodding enthusiastically, "Okay then."

He gazed into her eyes for a moment, the same sense of calm she'd felt during the entrance exam washing over her as he lowered his mouth to her arm. There was a slight prick, then the sound of Izuku swallowing, a sense of pleasure running up Ochako's arm as he drank. She watched, transfixed as he sucked out her blood, his gulps becoming quicker as she began to feel lightheaded.

"That's enough!" he said, pulling back suddenly, almost as though he was telling himself instead of her. She felt almost bad that he'd stopped, the pleasant feeling fading almost as quickly as it had come.

"Oh," a voice called out, startling them both, "I was too late, kero?"

* * *

"What do I do, Sire?" he asked the cloaked man standing in his dorm room, the brightly colored visitor's tag hanging from his neck looking comical against the deep black cloak, "They keep asking me to drink their blood!"

"It is strange," the man sighed, sitting on his desk chair, "This has never happened to me before, either."

"Do you think it's another variation? Like my Daywalker ability?" Izuku asked, genuinely worried.

"No," the man chuckled, "Your Influence is no stronger than mine. I simply believe you have left an impression on these two girls. Perhaps they like you?"

"M-me?!" Izuku spluttered, almost falling off his bed, "WHY?!"

"Well, you did save both of them," the man laughed, shifting slightly beneath the cloak, "Calm yourself, young one. Is this truly so bad? You have two individuals who are willing to help you, despite the consequences."

"But I could hurt them," Izuku muttered, looking away.

"And it is that gentleness that has served you so well," his Sire sighed, shifting again.

"But if they do like me…" Izuku trailed off, "What do I do?"


	7. Guns

Erm, posted the wrong story here initially, my bad. Here's what I actually wanted to post.

* * *

"1 minute 28 seconds," Snipe drawled as he clicked the stopwatch, "Not bad for a first time, Midoriya. Not bad at all."

The rest of the class stared at the green-haired boy as he thanked the Pro Hero, bowing slightly. On the table in front of him sat a gun. A pistol to be exact. One that the entire class had just watched their usually stuttering second year classmate break down and reassemble almost perfectly in just under a minute and a half with a single-minded focus they usually only saw when he was obsessing over Heroes and quirks. 2-A and 2-B of UA's Hero course were in the mandatory gun safety and use class that the second year students had to take, and Snipe had asked if anyone knew how to break down a gun. To everyone's surprise, Izuku had raised his hand.

"Thank you, Snipe-sensei," Izuku blushed, "It was actually a lot fiddlier than I expected it to be. Though that's probably because of my hands."

"Midoriya," Hitosho Shinso called from the back of the class, "What the fuck?"

"I was just doing what I saw on the HeroTube tutorial videos I watched in preparation for this class!" Izuku spluttered as he stepped back, his entire head going red, "That's the only reason I knew how to do it!"

"Well, little pard'ner," Snipe chuckled as he patted Izuku on the shoulder, "If you got this good just from a few videos, I can't wait to see how you do in the range!"

Neither could the rest of his class.

* * *

"Welcome to the UA firin' range, kids!" Snipe called as class 2-A walked into the long building, looking around at the various weapons and firearms set up around the foyer like it was a museum, "This here is my neck o' the woods, and I expect you to follow the rules and regulations I went over with y'all in class the other day. Other than that, I only got a few very important personal rules:"

You WILL practice proper gun safety at all times! You will NOT point your weapons, loaded or otherwise, at another individual while in these walls! My word is law. I say something, you do it. No questions. No talk back. And lastly, You get one chance. Break a rule, you'll get a warning. Break another rule, you're out. Failed. The end. Understood?"

"Yes Snipe-sensei!" the class called as he continued to guide them through the large building, showing them the various ranges, both indoor and outdoor, and explaining what each was for. After about an hour, Snipe led them back to one of the first ranges he'd showed them, inviting them inside and telling them to each take a booth.

"Now, normally I wouldn't be handing a bunch o' irons to kids like you on your first day in the range, but I figured we might as well step up the pace a little," Snipe hummed, eyes flicking to Izuku under his mask as he pressed a button on the wall, the surface in front of each student flipping over to reveal a hand gun, "Remember! No foolin' around! Now put on your ear and eye protection and get ready to get shootin'!"

* * *

The rest of the small class watched Izuku in amazement.

It felt like they'd been doing that a lot lately. Especially since the majority of their Hero classes for the past five months had been taking place at the firing range. He was currently emptying yet another clip of handgun ammo into a set of moving targets, the little indicators above them consistently flashing with each hit like twinkling Christmas lights. His eyes burned with a focus and determination that actually made some of his classmates' shudder slightly.

"Next!" he barked, Snipe-sensei tossing an ammo clip into the air above Izuku, far too high for the short green-haired boy to reach with his hands. He didn't even bother.

Instead, a snaking tendril of Black Whip lashed out from his knuckle, darting into the air even as he was still firing the pistol, wrapping around the clip and yanking it down. In a single smooth motion, the now empty clip slid out of the gun and the new one was slammed in place, Midoriya not even taking either of his hands off the weapon. There was barely a pause between the last bullet of the old clip being fired and the first of the new clip being chambered.

"Halt!" Snipe shouted as the final bullet was fired, Izuku blinking for a moment, before placing the gun down carefully and pulling the heavy-duty ear mufflers off, turning to the gun-toting Pro Hero as he spoke, "Good going kid, consistent 94% hit rate on one hundred shots fired consecutively. Up from last week."

"Thank you, sensei," Izuku bowed, grinning to himself.

"Alright you lot!" Snipe shouted again as he turned to the rest of the class, "Yaoyorozu, you're next! Same test. One hundred shots fired at a constant pace, go for consistently hitting the targets rather than hitting them dead center! You'll be using your quirk to produce your own ammo; you remember how to do it?"

"Yes sensei!" Momo answered as she stepped up, glancing back at the seven other of her classmates that had yet to be failed, Izuku rubbing the back of his head nervously as Uraraka, Todoroki, Sero and Ojiro complimented him, Shoji and Tokoyami standing quietly to the side. The rest of the class was standing further back with bright orange vests on, only allowed to observe.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the chemical compounds and structures that made up a completed clip into the front of her mind, a patch of skin on her forearm already starting to glow even as she picked up her own handgun and took aim.

* * *

"You want to give him a gun?!" Toshinori spluttered as Aizawa and Nedzu stared blankly at Snipe, the cowboy-themed Pro Hero and teacher simply nodding.

"Boy's got a real talent! 'Specially with that quirk o' his!" he chuckled, unfurling a target sheet and dropping a clump of compacted bullets on the Principal's desk, "What d'you notice 'bout these?"

"The paper target only has one hole," Aizawa grumbled as he inspected the two objects, "No idea about the bullets, though."

"These're both from the same test. Midoriya was able to use the strength portion o' his quirk to reduce his recoil to literally zero," Snipe laughed at the shocked looks from the three men, "Not to mention he has great situational awareness, and can use Black Whip to reload without ceasing fire. An' he's already memorized the gun laws for pretty much every country on the planet. I want him to seriously consider adding a firearm to his Hero costume as an extra support item."

Snipe then leaned forwards onto the desk, his voice lowering slightly.

"Also, I want to invite an ol' friend around. Show these kids just what a gun can really be used for."

"I agree!" Nedzu cackled in his high-pitched voice before the other two could answer, "If it's who I think it is, then most definitely! In fact, let's make it a demonstration for both of the Hero classes!"

* * *

"Alrighty kids, today we got ourselves a guest lecturer!" Snipe called as he led both classes 2-A and 2-B into one of the numerous training dojos dotted all across UA's property, "He's an old friend of mine from America. A retired Pro who went by the name of Wick."

"You mean the infamous underground hero who almost exclusively used guns and gun-based fighting styles?" Izuku gasped, producing one of his collection of notebooks from…somewhere, flipping through the pages to show off an entry.

"That's very detailed," a soft voice said from right behind him, the rest of the students spinning to look at the unassuming man standing beside Izuku, his hand reaching over the green-haired boy's shoulder and taking the book, "I don't think I've seen this much information about me in one place…well, ever, really."

"Come now, pard'ner, there's no need to scare the kids!" Snipe laughed as the man walked around the startled group of students, his shoulder length black hair swaying slightly as he moved.

There was no way to describe the man other than that he looked like a tidier version of Aizawa-sensei. Trimmed and neat shoulder length black hair, a slightly scruffy beard, and tired eyes sat on a face that was half apathetic expression, half coiled snake. He was dressed in a fitted black suit, his dress shoes not making a single noise as he stepped across the hardwood floors of the dojo. Even with how unassuming he looked, there was still an air of danger around him, which made all the students shudder slightly.

"Shall we get started?" he asked Snipe, not even looking up from the notebook as he continued to flip through it.

"Might as we-!" Snipe was cut off as the gun swung at his head, the Pro just barely able to block it with his own as it fired, the air-soft pistol shooting its bullet just past his face.

The students watched transfixed as the two men fought, guns seeming to fire only when absolutely necessary, and even then, only when the shots seemed guaranteed to hit. But none of them did, either man seeming to snake through the air to avoid the muzzle of the other's weapon. They moved incredibly fast, at one point halfway across the dojo before suddenly seeming to appear directly in front of the students, less than a meter away.

Bakugo clicked his teeth. Honestly, it didn't seem all that different to the way that he usually fought, hit the opponent to stun them, then blast them. This was just less efficient, as you had to use a tool to do the job he could do with his quirk. He glanced away, looking down at Deku as the boy's eyes darted back and forth from his notebook, which had somehow ended up back in his hands, and the fight, writing furiously. The airsoft bullet shot straight past Bakugo's eyes, making him blink at the air pressure.

"Never take your eyes off a potential opponent," the voice said quietly from directly behind him, the barrel of the air-soft gun pressing against his temple, "Especially when a weapon is involved. You need to work on your situational awareness. Like your friend."

Bakugo looked back down at Deku, a tendril of Black Whip leaking out of his hand even as the nerd continued to write, the tendril dropping two small plastic pellets to the floor.

"I think that's good enough for now!" Snipe laughed as he lowered his own air-soft gun, "What say you we start running the few kids still actually in my class through the basic steps of the ol' Gun-Fu?"

"I would gladly help them learn the Gun-Kata," the man said softly as he walked away, the stress he placed on the word the only sign of expression he had made thus far, before he turned to face them and bowed, "Greetings, I am Wick. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"I may have made a mistake," Snipe sighed as he reviewed the exercise footage again, watching as the bolt of green lightning and shadowy tendrils shot through the air, paint rounds spraying from the two pistols he held, "He demolished every single person from both Hero classes, all working together against him, in under two minutes! It was supposed to be an escape exercise! Get away from overwhelming odds! But they ended up having to try escaping from him instead!"

"No," Aizawa sighed as Nedzu just grinned behind his cup of tea, "You didn't make a mistake. You made a monster."

* * *

**The Failures:**

Mineta chose to drop out almost immediately, the purple ball-haired boy too small to hold any of the guns effectively.

Jiro followed shortly, unable to take the constant noise with her sensitive ears. Koda chose to join her.

Aoyama was the first to actually be failed, one of his flamboyant poses causing him to point his gun a little too close to Ashido for comfort.

Bakugo was next, barking back automatically at Snipe when the Pro had reprimanded him for slouching.

Ashido, Kaminari and Iida had all gone at the same time, the first two joking around too much, and Iida losing focus when he turned to reprimand them, gun still in hand.

Asui left shortly after, after an accident involving a fly and a bean bag round from a shotgun.

Kirishima ruined seven guns by instinctively activating his quirk each time he fired, breaking the trigger mechanisms.

Sato was failed after he tried to use his quirk to replicate Midoriya's zero recoil trick, taking too much sugar and quickly growing confused as to what he was meant to be doing.

Hagakure was eventually failed after she kept getting bored and stopped paying full attention too many times.


	8. Girls

I'm here! I'm finally here! At the best Hero school possible! Okay, well not the BEST Hero school, but the best one for me!

Izumi Midoriya stood outside the gates of Seiai Girls Academy for Heroics, dressed in her uniform, wild green hair pulled back in a tight ponytail in an attempt to control it, with her bags beside her, ready to move into her dorm.

I hope my roommates are nice. Will I even have roommates? Oh no! I didn't check! What if I don't?! What if I do?! I don't know! I don't know what to do!

"Are you okay?"

The voice startled Izumi out of her encroaching panic attack, the short girl standing bolt up right as she stared at the young woman in front of her. Long pale lavender hair ran over her shoulders and down her back, her bangs held in place perfectly by her Seiai cap. The uniform clung to her in all the right places, while still not being too tight as to appear immoral. On her nose perched a monocle, behind which lavender eyes, only slightly darker than her luxurious hair, looked down at Izumi with concern. Oh, and she was tall. Very tall. Especially compared to Izumi.

"32-26-37-6!" Izumi blurted, her hands immediately slapping over her mouth as she turned bright red, "I am so sorry!"

The woman just looked down into Izumi's dark green eyes for a moment, before her own face burst into a blush.

"H-how'd you know that?!" she gasped, covering herself slightly with her arms, "T-that's private information!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sowwy!" Izumi bowed repeatedly as she apologized, her words slurring as she fought back a wave of embarrassed tears, "Ish my quirk! I din't mean to! I analyshe thingsh when I'm nerfoush!"

"Wait, your…quirk? It told you my three sizes? And my…my height?" the woman asked, Izumi sniffing as she nodded, "What…what is your quirk?"

"Ish cawwed Anawyshish," Izumi fought back the sobs, wiping her eyes as she swallowed nervously, trying to get her words to cooperate with her again, "Shorry. My quirksh name is Analysis. It let's me almost instantly analyse various things about what ever I can see, including size, approximate weight and density, tensile strength, uhm… a lot of things."

The woman just looked down at the small girl, messy green hair already slipping out of her ponytail and on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I startled you," she said softly, holding out a hand, "Welcome to Saiei Academy, my name is Saiko Intelli and I'm a second year. Are you a first year?"

"I…uhm…I…" Izumi stared at the hand, unsure what to do. Oh right! Her name! "Izumi! Izumi Midoriya! I'm a first year! Please take care of me!"

She jumped when her phone suddenly rang, the All Might themed ringtone making her blush as she desperately dug through her pockets to find the thing. Saiko just giggled at the panicked girl as she apologised, looking at the caller ID as relief washed over her.

"Kacchan!" she said happily as she answered.

"Why the fuck did it take you so long to answer, nerd?" the harsh voice of her best friend growled from the other side of the phone, "You get to your glorified day-care yet?"

"Y-yeah! I just arrived! Sorry about that, I was talking to someone!"

"You? Talking to someone? Yeah fucking right!" Katsuki Bakugo scoffed, "Whatever, I only called 'cause the old hag was nagging me to check on you. Have fun at your playschool while I go learn to be a Hero at a real Hero School!"

"Sure thing, Kacchan!" Izumi giggled, twirling a finger through a lock of her hair that had already managed to escape her ponytail, "Have fun at UA."

"It's not fucking fun! It's serious shit!" Bakugo barked down the line, going silent for a moment, "Don't let your social obliviousness fuck you up over there. Now go do your damn nerd shit or whatever. And stop calling me that! Bye!"

"Bye, Kacchan!" Izumi called as she hung up, grinning down at her phone. She immediately leapt back into the air at the soft, and slightly concerned, voice behind her.

"Was that your boyfriend? He sounds…aggressive," Saiko hummed.

"NO!" Izumi squeaked, turning bright red again as she waved her hands in front of her, "Kacchan is not my boyfriend! Definitely not! We'd never be like that! He's more like a…like a really protective brother! He's been protecting me since we were small!"

"Oh," Saiko sighed, inspecting the girl, "Are you sure?"

"I can read the heartbeats of people by watching their necks or temples, I know what love looks like. And he doesn't love me. At least, not like that. It's usually annoyance or anger with him, actually. But he's really nice once you get to know him!" Izumi answered happily, eager to talk about her best friend, "He also has an amazing quirk! It allows him to sweat a nitro-glycerin like substance from his palms and trigger explos-!"

"Hold on!" Saiko interrupted her, looking at the girl in shock, "You can read people's heart beats? By watching their necks or temples? And can tell their emotions?"

"Y-yes?"

"What does mine tell you right now?"

"Uhm," Izumi's eyes seemed to sharpen for a moment, making Saiko shiver slightly at the intense gaze, "Your heart rate is elevated, though not irregular, so not panic. Uhm…excitement?"

"Exactly!" Saiko cheered as she scooped the much smaller girl up into her arms, Izumi turning bright red and her eyes swirling, "Oh you will be perfect! I must have you on my team!"

"Y-yor teem?" Izumi mumbled as Saiko carried her off, "Buh mah backs."

"Oh, don't worry! I'll have someone come and fetch those for you!" Saiko laughed, "I have to introduce you to the other girls!"

* * *

Izumi did not know how she had gotten here. Honestly, she didn't even know where here was, which was very strange for the small girl, as she could usually remember directions and the places she passed through near perfectly. Her head had gone all clouded and swirly the moment Saiko had touched her. Was that her quirk? Some kind of contact disorientation effect?

But here she was, sitting on a very comfortable, and very fancy, sofa in what looked like a waiting room. Across from her sat Saiko, drinking tea from a very expensive looking tea set, a cup set out in front of Izumi as well. Izumi watched as the older girl's neck and throat shifted with each swallow. How she let out a small satisfied sigh after each sip. How her chest heaved just ever so slightly more with each sigh compared to her breathing. How her eyes seemed to grow sharper and more intelligent, twitching slightly, as she drank.

"Your quirk allows you to increase your intelligence by drinking tea," Izumi said, slapping her hands over her mouth again as Saiko gave her a surprised look, "I'm so sorry!"

"No! No, that's quite alright!" Saiko laughed softly. A genuine laugh, Izumi noticed, by the way her body moved, and her eyes closed slightly, "My quirk actually increases my IQ, not just my intelligence, when I drink tea. And it has differing effects depending on the type. For example, Earl Grey helps me complete mathematical calculations faster, while green tea simply makes it easier for me to focus on a task. But enough about me, I am just so thoroughly impressed by your quirk and analytical abilities!"

"I…uhm…t-thank you!" Izumi felt like her head was going to explode from the compliment. The compliment this older girl had given her. That this very pretty older girl had given her. Huh, where had that thought come from?

"My companions should be arriving shortly," Saiko hummed, a soft smile on her lips. Thick lips. That shone slightly from some sort of lip balm. It made them even prettier, "I look forward to having you meet them."

"C-companions?" Izumi stuttered, "N-not friends?"

"Hmm? Oh, well I suppose they are my friends, though I mostly gathered them for their skills and quirks."

"That's not nice!" Izumi shouted, jumping to her feet and surprising the other girl, "You can't just…just use people like that! That's how Villains think!"

"I…well...I…" Saiko stammered, caught completely off guard by the previously timid girl's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, but if that's how you think, then I don't want to be around you anymore. I'm leaving."

Saiko sat, flabbergasted, as the green-haired girl stormed out of the room, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

She hates me.

Izumi sat under a tree, tears soaking into her sleeves as she hid her head in her arms.

I made a second year hate me! And she's going to tell everybody! And nobody will want to be my friend!

"Uhm…"

Izumi didn't look up at the voice, only curling more into herself as she continued to sob.

"Excuse me?"

"Weaf meh awone, pweashe," she managed to slur, her words not cooperating with her once again.

"I just wanted to apologize. For earlier."

Izumi recognised the voice, her head shooting upwards as she stared at the concerned face of Intelli Saiko, her lavender hair streaming over one shoulder as she leaned over towards Izumi. Izumi could see every strand. How it refracted the light slightly. How it shifted in the slight breeze. How it flowed like water. How unlike her own hair it was.

"Im showwy," she mumbled, "Pweashe weafe meh awone."

"I will. I just wanted to apologize first," Saiko said softly, "I…I thought about what you said earlier. About my way of thinking. And I think…I think you may have been right. I…I talked to my…my friends...about it. They agreed. Though they're happy to keep being my friends."

"Thash gud," Izumi muttered, turning her head away. She couldn't keep staring at the older girl. She'd think it was creepy. Like the other girls at her middle school. She couldn't help it; they were all just so pretty. Huh, there was that thought again.

"I was just wondering...if maybe…maybe you would want to be my friend, as well?"

Izumi stiffened at the question, slowly turning her head to stare at Saiko as she looked at her, at some point having crouched in front of Izumi.

"Fw…fwent?"

"Uhm…yes?" Saiko replied, tilting her head to the side with a slightly confused look on her face.

Izumi burst into tears, falling forwards onto Saiko as she sobbed, gripping her uniform as she pressed her face against the older girl's chest. Her anxiety flared up. She was going to mess up Saiko's perfect uniform. Soak it in her tears. Mar it with her snot. But it felt so nice. It was so soft. Smelt so nice. She didn't want to leave. To let go. Ever. A hand awkwardly stroked the back of her head, ruffling her messy hair that had all but escaped her ponytail. She shivered as she felt the fingers dig slightly into her perpetual bedhead, rubbing softly against her scalp.

She looked up. Into those soft lavender eyes. At those thick lips. So close. Close enough that she could just...

Izumi's eyes shot open.

She was kissing Saiko.

She was KISSING Saiko.

A girl she'd just met. An older girl she'd just met. A very pretty older girl she'd just met.

And for once she didn't regret something she was doing. It felt nice. It felt natural. It felt…right.

"I-I-I-I!" Izumi stuttered as she backed out of the kiss, staring wide eyed at Saiko as the older girl just stared back at her in shock, "I'M SO SORRY!"

* * *

Fun fact: I have written an entire five part Ficlet for this piece on my AO3. Warning, the last chapter gets...spicy (That means there's sex in it.)


	9. Returner

In this story, Izuku is a Returner: A trope from the Isekai genre, wherein a person who has gone to another world returns to their original after completing whatever they had to do in the other world (Usually defeating the Demon Lord or other BBEG), with all powers they gained in the other world intact.

"Talking"  
Thinking  
[Spells]

* * *

Izuku Midoriya yawned as the light changed, telling him it was safe to cross. Blinking his tired eyes, he stepped out into the street. He'd been up all-night researching quirks and trawling through hero forums and was now feeling the effects.

The sounds of tires screeching against asphalt half pulled him from his stupor, the thirteen-year-old only able to watch helplessly as the white van slammed into his body.

The world went black.

* * *

Inko Midoriya watched as her son lay in his bed, the heart monitor beside him beeping softly as she gently stroked his hair.

"Izuku, oh my sweet Izuku," she murmured, "You've been asleep a whole year. Won't you come back to me, my baby?"

Thirteen months ago, Izuku Midoriya had been hit by a moving van on his way to school, he'd been in a coma ever since. The doctors had been unable to help. Even after Izuku's body had healed, he remained unconscious, sleeping peacefully in the hospital room until the costs began to get too high. His father had come from his job overseas to check on his son, helping her move him, and some of the necessary equipment, into the boy's bedroom. That had been ten months ago. They'd tried everything, every quirk, from psychics to read his mind, to various healers and other quirks to try wake him up. And yet, he kept on sleeping.

Now Inko checked her son every day, washing his body, attaching the nutrient drips, changing the bags of waste, shaved his head for the brain monitor sensors. She massaged his muscles, making sure that they didn't atrophy, bent his joints so they wouldn't get stiff, kept a constant check on the brain and heart monitors, hoping for some change. Any change. Even if it meant she would have to grieve.

A soft beep interrupted the heart monitor's steady tone, Inko blinking as she looked at the screen above the steady line, a small spike on the scrolling screen of the brain monitor. Then another. And another. The machine suddenly let out a cacophony of wails and screeches, forcing Inko to slap her hands over her ears, whimpering slightly at the sound.

And then it was gone. She peeked out slowly, first looking at the heart monitor, the steady beep of the machine telling her that her son was still alive. Then her eyes dragged up to the brain monitor, going wide as she saw the previously flat lines twitching and waving. Almost exactly how the doctors had described to her they would. How they would when Izuku woke up.

She turned her head slowly, looking at the teen sitting in her son's bed, his bright emerald eyes open for the first time in over a year. The two looked at each other, tears welling in their eyes as Inko reached forwards, gingerly running her hand over Izuku's cheek.

"Mom," he said, almost a whisper, "I missed you. I missed you so much."

* * *

Izuku stared at his bedroom ceiling, running through the events of the last few days.

He'd been whisked off to the hospital soon after waking up, the spikes in his brain waves sending out an emergency signal from the machine. Then he had spent a good two days having to go through a number of tests, both physical and mental, as the doctors checked if the accident and subsequent coma had changed anything. And finally, he'd had to spend an entire day with his mom, the woman mostly just sobbing in relief and happiness in his arms as they sat on the couch of their apartment, his father even calling at one point to express his happiness at Izuku's recovery.

He flexed his hands, watching the muscles tense and move under his skin. He still felt as strong as he had in the other world, despite his current scrawny form, and could still feel the pulse of his mana through his veins, the power that he'd spent years cultivating and increasing. Raising a hand, he pointed it at the collection of notebooks resting on his shelf, arcane words spilling from his lips with practiced ease as he cast a spell.

[Telekinesis]

The book shuddered, before sliding from the shelf and floating to his out-stretched hand. He smiled to himself as he felt the spell tugging at his mana, the feeling instinctual now, barely scratching the surface of his magical energy. He flipped open the notebook, looking over the pages he'd filled with detailed accounts of quirks and heroes, the familiarity bringing a wave of nostalgia. An errant thought wiped the smile from his lips, making him scowl at his messy, childish handwriting.

How am I supposed to explain all this? Explain that I woke up in another world? One without quirks, but filled with magic and monsters instead? That I've spent the last thirteen years fighting monsters and demons and devils? That I still don't technically have a quirk, despite what the doctors say?

With a wave of his hand, he sent the notebook back to the shelf, sitting up on his bed with a sigh. The day wasn't going to start itself, after all.

* * *

"Izuku," his mother fidgeted in her seat across from him, the teen looking up at her from the high school textbook lying on the kitchen table in front of him.

"Yeah mom?"

"Y-you've been awake all of four months, and yet you've been able to not only catch up on the work you've missed but finish your third year of middle school already," the woman took a deep breath as she spoke, the worry evident in her voice, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, mom," Izuku smiled at her, reaching across the small table to take her hand, squeezing it gently, "I've just been feeling…really motivated, you know? Like I can do anything. Like everything makes sense."

"The doctors said there may be some personality changes," Inko sighed, squeezing his hand back, "I just…never expected this."

"I'm sorry," Izuku sighed, looking back down at the textbook. He didn't feel happy lying to his mother, but pretty much everything he'd learnt over the past thirteen years in the other world had more than made up for the gaps in his knowledge. Well, apart from Japanese history, and a bit of math and science, but only having a few subjects he actually needed to study for was a lot easier than all of them, "I'm just excited. To be awake. To be able to do things again. To…have a quirk."

"Hmm," his mother hummed as she squeezed his hand again, "I know. It's only six months until the high school entrance exams, after all. H-have you decided where you want to go?"

"U.A, heroics department," Izuku replied plainly, feeling her hand tense in his, "I have a…quirk now, mom. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Yes, but…" she trailed off, "This quirk of yours…can you show me again?"

Izuku smiled as he slipped his hand out of hers, raising his palm as he let out a stream of words.

[Faerie Fire]

The spell leapt from his hand, twinkling flames that shifted through a myriad of colors spraying out onto the table, shifting until they covered the entire thing, making it glow softly in the morning light.

"Beautiful," Inko muttered, looking up at her son, "And last time you… "cast"?"

"I cast Iron Skin," he smiled, "That's why my skin turned all shiny."

"A-and…and you can do more of these…spells?" Inko continued as the flames vanished with a wave of her son's hand.

"Yeah. A lot more," Izuku said calmly, continuing as he noticed the worried look in her eyes, "I don't know where they came from, they were just…in my head when I woke up."

Inko nodded, letting out a quiet sigh as she gave her son a loving glance, just happy to see him smiling after so long.

* * *

"Right," Izuku muttered as he stretched on the shore of Dagobah beach, eyeing the remaining garbage that covered barely a quarter of the stretch of sand, "Let's try this again."

[Titan's Strength] [Mythril Skin] [Greater Haste]

He felt his body strengthen and harden as the words tumbled from his lips, his steps getting quicker as he darted across the sand. He easily picked up the mounds of refuse, darting back to a nearby dumpster and depositing it before shooting back, repeating it again and again. After several hours, and a very full dumpster, Izuku finally stopped, letting out a tired breath as he mentally checked his mana. Barely half had been used, despite the constant use of higher level spells, making the teen smile as he inspected some of the larger pieces of garbage, namely a rusted out old car and a fridge, before he let the spell tumble from his lips.

[Gravity Crush]

With a screeching of metal, the car collapsed in on itself, forming into a near perfect sphere as Izuku turned to the fridge.

[Shatter]

The metal box seemed to shiver for a moment, before collapsing, shards of metal scattering across the sand.

Izuku's smile widened. He'd be ready for U.A's entrance exam, but would the exam be ready for him?

* * *

Izuku hummed to himself as he jogged back home. It had been a productive day. He would be able to finish clearing Dagobah tomorrow and then get down to some more serious training.

A flash of blond hair made him pause, a half-forgotten memory resurfacing as he looked into crimson eyes.

"Deku?"

That was a name he hadn't heard in a while. At least ten years. He'd used it as his adventuring alias at first, then had been all but forced to change it by his companions when they'd learnt of its origins.

"You're fucking awake?" the blond growled, stalking towards Izuku as the green-haired adventurer tensed. He knew this body language. Aggression.

[Ice wall]

The frozen barrier shot up from the ground, blocking the blonde's advance, a shout of surprise from behind the wall was quickly followed by a blast, the ice shattering. Memories flooded Izuku's mind as he remembered the time he'd been fearful of using explosion magic, early in his career.

"Kaachan," he muttered, absent-mindedly dodging the punch, ducking low as the small explosion shot over his head, "I remember you."

[Slow]

The arcane words tumbled from his lips as Bakugou suddenly slowed, his body moving as though through thick treacle.

"You were always pretty pathetic, bullying someone just because they were weak," Izuku hummed, the two cronies behind the blond staring in shock as Izuku raised his hand, pointing the palm at Bakugou's face.

[Blast]

The explosive force slammed into the blonde's face just as Izuku's slow spell wore off, throwing him backwards, the skin going red as the teen staggered to his feet.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU NERD?!" he screeched, Izuku just letting out a sigh.

"Look kid, I don't have time for your self-destructive superiority complex," "kid"? Damn, I need to remember that I'm the same age as them now.

Bakugo growled as he leapt forwards, hands crackling with explosions. Izuku watched calmly as he swung his right arm in an overly telegraphed attack, flicking his wrist slightly as he cast.

[Shield]

The shimmering object appeared between the two of them as Bakugou slammed his palm down, the explosion blasting around the conjured shield and dissipating harmlessly to the sides. He didn't pause as the object vanished, immediately rushing in again, only for his attack to be blocked again. They continued for a fewe minutes, Izuku not moving as Bakugou furiously attacked him, his blasts never reaching the other teen as Izuku actually yawned, before muttering something.

[Grease]

Bakugou yelped as his feet slipped out from under him, staring down at the now dark ground beneath him. He was lying in some kind of foul-smelling goo, the substance cling to his clothes and preventing his from getting to his feet.

"Like I said, I don't have time for you right now," Izuku muttered, turning away, "Oh, and I wouldn't use your quirk, that stuff is extremely flammable."

"DEKU! YOU FUCK! WHEN DID YOU GET A QUIRK?" Bakugou screeched, struggling to get to his feet.

"I didn't," he laughed, making the three pause, "I've spent the last thirteen years, though I guess it was only months for you, in another world fighting things that would give you nightmares and learning magic."

"The fuck?" Bakugou breathed, staring at Izuku's back, "What bullshit are you on? Did that fucking coma give you brain damage? You a fucking retard now, you useless Deku?"

"My name…" Izuku sighed as he turned back, letting the arcane words spill near silently from his lips "Is Izuku. **Learn to say it correctly, boy**."

[Thaumaturgy] [Prestidigitation] [Minor Illusion]

His last words echoed as his voice deepened, his eyes burning with unholy fire as the wind whipped around them, the sounds of a thousand screaming souls filling the air. The three boys stared at him in horro as he seemed to grow, his body twisting and warping in unnatural ways as membranous wings erupted from his back in a spray of gore, his hands lengthening into razor sharp talons as his face split open, revealing a snarling maw of pointed teeth.

And as suddenly as the horrifying visage had appeared, it vanished, Izuku already walking away from them as they lay frozen on the ground, puddles forming beneath them.

* * *

Izuku had built up quite a few points. The lower level spells he'd been using had proven more than enough to take out the surprisingly fragile robots of the practical exam.

The ground rumbled, the teen watching as the massive robot erupted from the ground, throwing rubble through the air as the rest of the examinees fled. His eyes fell on the brown-haired girl who'd tried to help him at the entrance, her ankle trapped beneath a pile of rubble. Directly in the path of the hulking metal titan.

[Greater haste]

The words had fallen from his lips before he could think, already skidding to a stop beside her

[Giant's strength]

He tossed the rubble aside, slapping his hand down on her swollen ankle.

[Heal]

The soft green light shimmered out from between his fingers, the girl gasping as her pain faded, Izuku grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"Run," he commanded, turnig to the massive robot as it lumbered into range, the single mechanical eye focusing down on him. It drew back a fist, swinging it down with terrifying speed as he simply stood and watched.

[Shield]

The massive arm bounced back against the comparably tiny projection, the robot reeling as it was thrown off balance.

[Shatter]

The tread on the left side of the robot groan for a moment, before the entire structure collapsed, falling to thousands of fragments, further destabilizing the behemoth. It reared back its other arm, Izuku just sighing as he waved a hand.

[Fly]

The fist slammed into ground, the teen hovering just in front of the machines single eye as he pulled his own fist back.

[Titan's strength] [Mithril Skin]

His skin shimmered a slight blue as it reflected the sun, a pale grey glow emanating from his body as he slammed the fist into he robots face, throwing it backwards as he turned, a bored look on his face as he swooped back down to the ground, landing easily beside the brown-haired girl.

"You okay?" he asked, shaking her from her stunned stare.

"I…uh…yeah!" she spluttered, "How'd yah do that?"

"Magic," he chuckled as he heard Present Mic call the end of the test, turning and walking past an old woman who was calling for any injured to head towards the gate.

The girl watched as he called out something strange, a blast of green light erupting from his body and engulfing the area, the other examines crying out for a moment, before the injured suddenly started standing and looking down at their now non-existent injuries.

"You're welcome!" he shouted as he left the faux city.

* * *

"Teams B and F get ready!" All Might called through the earpieces as Izuku glanced over at his partner.

Sero, as the boy had introduced himself, had a strange and interesting quirk, Izuku already running a hundred scenarios through his mind on how to improve it and its uses.

"Hang back a moment," Izuku hummed as he looked back at the building they were meant to be storming, their opponents inside, "Todoroki is almost certainly going to ice the place over."

"Huh?" the grinning young man said from behind his helmet, "How do you know his quirk?"

"One of my spells," Izuku hummed back, not moving as All Might called to start, waving a hand through the air as he muttered under his breath.

[Detect Life]

His vision shimmered for a moment before he saw the two glowing forms on the third floor, in one of the rooms towards the back. Suddenly the entire building was engulfed in a wall of ice, Sero staring in shock as Izuku just chuckled.

"They're in a room to the back of the third floor. Go through the roof," the green-haired teen hummed as he let the arcane words slip from his tongue.

[X-quip: High Chronomancer]

Izuku shone for a moment, his plain black undersuit suddenly vanishing beneath a thick robe, a staff adorned with a large clock appearing in his hand as he swung it through the air, already chanting.

"I can only hold this spell for around four minutes," he said, holding the staff aloft as it glowed, "So make sure you get in and collect the bomb quickly, then get out. Bakugou won't be pleased when he loses."

"Right…" Sero drew the word out, looking at Izuku in confusion as the teen slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground, a massive glowing circle appearing above the building, bathing it in a strange sepia light.

[Stasis field]

Izuku nodded to Sero, who shot his tape to the top of the building, flying up and disappearing over the edge. A few minutes later, All Might called out their victory, Sero jumping down from the roof with the bomb taped comically to his back.

* * *

"Sensei," Izuku hummed as he looked down into the USJ's plaza, watching the growing cloud of purplish black smog the spread over the area, several figures already stepping out of it, "We have hostiles."

"Shit," the older man muttered under his breath, looking down at the gathering villains, "All of you stay here! Thirteen, protect the students!"

[X-quip: Grand Status Magus]

The strange language echoed around them as Izuku was momentarily covered in a blinding light, the glow fading to reveal a set of well kept robes covered in strange arcane symbols as the teen grasped a long rod, the end adorned with a sickle-like protrusion and a floating gem. The strange words continued to fall from his mouth as he moved his arm in a wide slow circle, a sigil forming in the air in front of him as he completed the circle, before slamming the rod onto the ground.

[Mass Paralysis]

The sigil vanished, only to reappear a hundred times larger beneath the feet of the gathering villains a moment later. A series of bolts of yellow energy shot up the confused villains' legs, before they all cried out and collapsed to the ground.

Izuku turned at the whooshing sound behind them, watching the two villains, a pale-haired young man with a hand clasped over his face and some kind of monster step out of the shadows, before the mist reformed into a vaguely man shaped being.

"What the hell was that?" the young man hissed, getting cut off as Izuku barked something, "You kids are way to OP! It's unf-,"

[Counter Spell]

The mist villain shrieked, his strange body suddenly rushing in on itself as he fell to the floor.

"O-Oboro?" Aizawa breathed, making Izuku glance at him.

"Not the time, Easurehead," the teen muttered, waving his hand towards the villains.

[Firebolt]

The bolt of flame shot from his palm, straight towards the pale youth, the massive creature darting in front of him to take the attack, crying out as the magical fire burnt into his body. A moment later, the hole in its chest started to knit itself back together.

"Damn, a regenerator," Izuku sighed, "I hate fighting regenerators. Ereasurehead, you take the portal guy, I'll handle the chimera."

"What?" the older man growled, shaking himself out of his stupor, "Midoriya, no! This is too dan-,"

[X-quip: Devourer]

The words fell from the teens lips before his teacher could finish, the robes vanishing in a burst of light as dark shadows erupted from the ground, engulfing the teen for a moment before he stepped from the pillar of darkness. He wore a pitch black suit of armour, a massive two handed sword resting almost lazily on his shoulder as crimson lines pulsed up its length. A strange howling noise filled the air for a moment before Izuku sighed, his voice distorted by the vicious looking helm he wore.

**"Yes, yes, I know you're hungry. I've found a nice regenerator for you to feast on,"** the voice echoed slightly, Izuku stepping towards the beast.

"You fool," the pale-haired villain cackled as he stepped out from behind the creature, "Nomu was made to kill All Might! You have no chance!"

Izuku just shrugged, muttering under his breath, before darting forwards with unnatural speed and slashing the blade across the Nomu's chest. Instead of simply cutting the flesh, the rest of the class gasped and staggered back at the sound of tearing flesh, the creature's skin and muscle seeming to stick to the blade as it passed through it. A moment later the viscera was gone, sinking into he dark metal of the weapon before Izuku swung again, gouging another long tear across the creature's chest before it could finish regenerating from the last.

The Nomu let out a howl, trying to back away as Izuku darted forwards again, this time slamming the point of the blade through the monster's chest, skewering it and slamming both against the wall, pinning the Nomu in place.

**"And now for you,"** Izuku's voice rumbled ominously behind the helm as he turned towards the pale villain, flicking his wrist nonchalantly at the portal user as more arcane words escaped his lips, the man shrieking again as his misty tendrils shot back into his body.

"W-what? How?!" the man shrieked as he backed up slightly, looking over at the portal user, "You changed classes! You shouldn't be able to cast!"

**"Changed classes?"** Izuku paused for a second, the villain taking advantage of his hesitation to dart forwards, hand up raised. His palm slapped against the armor, a wicked smile spreading across his face for a moment before he shrieked in pain, desperately trying to pull his hand away, the flesh and bone crackling and twisting as it sunk into the dark metal, Izuku reaching up and ripping him free a moment later, but not before his entire hand had vanished into he black metal.

**"What are you talking about, kid?"** he sighed as he tossed the villain aside like he was a old doll, the man sobbing over his dismembered hand as Izuku raised his hand, "**This isn't a game."**

"Midoriya! Stop!"

[Sleep]

The villain collapsed, his eyes rolling back in his head as the young man turned to Aizawa, who was staring at him, his eyes glowing, the villain beneath his already trying to activate his quirk.

[Sleep]

The man went lax beneath the pro as Izuku turned to the Nomu, still trying to wrench the sword free from its chest, even as it was consumed by the cursed blade.

[Higher Paralysis]

The creature shuddered and fell still, its body going rigid.

"**Good,"** Izuku hummed, the sound eery and menacing behind the helm, "**No body touch the sword or my armor. I'm going to take a nap until Hunger is done feasting."**

"H-hunger?" one of the girls asked.

"**The sword…don't ask."**


	10. Echo

"…And Kacchan got his quirk today!"

"Oh, that's great news dear!" Inko Midoriya hummed as she prepared dinner for her and her son, the excitable pre-schooler happily telling her about his day.

"Yeah! His hands just started glowing and then POP! It was like firecrackers all over his fingers! It was so cool!" Izuku hopped up and down in his seat, before suddenly going quiet, "Hey mom, what do you think my quirk is going to be? Do you think it'll be like yours? Or dads?"

"Oh, I don't know, Izuku," Inko laughed as she looked at her son, his face screwed up in intense concentration, "Maybe it'll be a combination of both? You could…pull fire towards you? Maybe even control it."

"That would be cool," Izuku muttered, looking up at the woman, "Hey mom, how does your quirk work?"

"Hmm? Oh, you know what my quirk is, Izuku. I can pull small objects towards myself," she replied.

"No, I know what it is," Izuku said firmly, "I want to know _how_ it works."

"How?" Inko blinked, turning to her son, "Oh, well…Uhm… the easiest way I can describe it is…It's like I can make a string between my hand and something. Then I can just…pull it towards me."

"Like a string…" the child muttered, pursing his lips as he held out a hand, flexing his fingers slightly, making Inko chuckle as she turned back to the food she was preparing. And froze.

The knife was floating. It was slowly floating through the air off the counter. Or, more accurately, it was being pulled through the air in short bursts, in exactly the same way that her quirk did. She turned back to her son, seeing him imitate the hand movements she used to help focus her quirk, his eyes wide as an excited smile spread across his lips.

"Mom! I have a quirk! It's just like yours! My hands are glowing just like yours!" the boy shouted, losing concentration as he jumped up, the knife clattering to the floor as Inko scooped him up in her arms.

"Yes! Yes, you do!" Inko sobbed, hugging her son close to her chest, "You have a quirk just like moms."

* * *

"Hey Kacchan! How does your quirk work?!"

Inko watched as Izuku ran across the park towards his friend, Mitsuki sitting on the bench beside her.

"So, he got your telekinesis, huh?" the blond woman laughed, patting Inko on the shoulder, "Congratulations! It'll be a hell of a lot easier for you to adjust than it's been for me. My brat has been trying to blow everything he can get his grubby little hands on since his came in!"

"Thank you, Mitsuki," Inko sighed, watching as Izuku waved his arms around excitedly, gesturing with his hands as Katsuki scowled at him, "I'm sure it wi-."

Her words were cut off by the loud bang, a cloud of smoke erupting between the two boys.

"Goddammit, Katsuki!" Mitsuki yelled as she jumped to her feet, yanking a thick blanket out of her bag as she bolted towards the two boys, "I told you to be careful with your quirk!"

"I didn't do anything!" the young blond screeched as he sat stunned on the ground, "It was Izuku! His hands blew up! Like mine!"

"What?" Inko gasped as she caught up, staring at her son as he curled up on the floor, clutching his hands to his stomach. The worried mother immediately fell to her knees in front of him, "Izuku, sweety. Let me see your hands. Please. I need to make sure they aren't hurt."

"It was too big," the boy sniffled as he let her pull his hands out, turning them palm up, gasping at the sight. Red, raw skin met her gaze, like her son had tried to hold onto a firecracker when it went off.

"Izuku…how?"

Mitsuki produced a bottle of burn cream, helping Inko slather it onto his scorched palms as he whimpered, Katsuki stepping away as he stared at Izuku, a look of shock on his face.

"I…I just…made the light look like Kacchan's," Izuku managed between his sobs, "Then it…it was so big. It hurts."

"Light?" Mitsuki blinked, turning to look at her son, "What light, brat?"

"How should I know!" Katsuki shouted back, "The weirdo was going on about people glowing, and kept asking me how my quirk worked! Then he used it!"

"Used it? Used what?" she barked back, making the child scowl at her.

"MY QUIRK!" he screamed, "THAT FREAK USED MY QUIRK!"

"Inko," Mitsuki said slowly, shock in her eyes as she turned to the fussing woman and her son, "I don't think Izuku's quirk is like yours."

* * *

"Oh, both Bakugo and Midoriya have applied to go to UA," the teacher said as the last of the form fell to the ground.

"DEKU! THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" the blond roared as he shot up from his seat, the blast from his palms scorching his desk, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"I can do what I want, _Kacchan_," Izuku hummed, his voice dripping with sass as he leant back in his chair. He focused for a moment, reaching out with Uwasagi's telekinesis quirk, quickly knotting Bakugo's laces together before the blond could finish getting up, sending him crashing to the floor the moment he tried to jump at the other teen, the rest of the class stifling their laughs, "Oof, that looked like it hurt."

"FUCK YOU, DEKU!"

"Sorry, but insecure man-children aren't my type," Izuku shot back, grinning as the he heard several loud snorts.

"YOU FUCK! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN COPY A BUNCH OF USELESS WEAK QUIRKS THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?"

"Aw," Izuku chuckled, holding up a hand as sparks danced across his palm, Bakugo's eyes going wide, "Are you actually calling your quirk weak, Kacchan? How _humble_ of you!"

That broke the class, the rest of the students bursting into laughter as the blond struggled to his feet.

"Midoriya, Bakugo, enough!" their teacher shouted, "And no quirks in the classroom. Either of you!"

* * *

"Oi, Deku you fuck!"

Izuku ducked just as the hand grabbed for his neck, spinning on his heel and slapping a hand against both of Bakugo's cronies' chests, wincing slightly as he set off a powerful blast, knocking them both back. He coughed as the fist slammed into his stomach, a small explosion making it hit even harder as he was thrown back as well.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Bakugo growled as he stomped forwards, glaring at Izuku as the green-haired teen rolled over, "Using MY QUIRK like you fucking own it!"

"I'm not using your quirk, Kacchan," Izuku coughed, looking down at his stomach, inspecting the slight burns on his shirt, "I'm using mine to replicate yours. And I thought you were smart."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the blond grabbed Izuku's shoulder, yanking him up as the hand slapped against the side of his face, elongated fingers wrapping entirely around Bakugo's head.

"I wonder what would happen if I used your quirk right now?" Izuku growled as he staggered slightly on his feet, keeping a tight grip on Bakugo even as the fingers began to shrink, "Want to find out?"

"Let go of me, Deku," Bakugo growled, "You try anything, and I'll make sure you never even _see_ UA's gates!"

"Sure," Izuku sighed, letting go of Bakugo's head, and swiftly kicking the other teen in the balls as hard as he could, a quiet squeak escaping the blonde's lips as his eyes went wide. Izuku gave him a sardonic grin as he spun on his heel and bolted out of the alleyway, "Later, _bitch_."

* * *

Izuku stopped as he walked under the bridge, darting back as he watched the storm grate in the middle of the path. A moment later, the sludge man shot up, looking around and muttering about finding some camouflage. Izuku flinched as he heard the shout from above him, some child in the nearby park calling out, the Villain suddenly grinning as he headed towards the sound. Izuku gritted his teeth.

"Oi!" Izuku shouted, jumping out of his hiding place, "I wouldn't if I were you!"

"Huh?" the Villain said, turning to face him, Izuku grinning madly back at him, "Oh, a wannabe Hero? Well, you just helped me out kid!"

Izuku closed his eyes as the sludge leapt at him, feeling out the quirks that had been following the man, latching onto one and jumping. He felt his body go light as he floated up and over the Villain, latching onto another as he released his hold on the first. Black energy shot from his hands, wrapping around several of the trash cans under the bridge, allowing the teen to pelt the sludge with them, before he grabbed the floating quirk again just before he hit the ground. Suddenly, all eight quirks shot up out of the sewers, Izuku's grin falling as he stared at the wide back standing in front of him.

"Wait…All Might has eight quirks?" he said, just as the Hero punched the slime Villain to pieces.

* * *

"How do you have eight quirks?!" the question left his lips before the Hero could start scolding him for latching onto his leg, "And why don't you use them?"

"I…what?" All Might said, staring at the teen in surprise.

"Like…the flight one, or the black energy tethers? Both of those would have been perfect for the battle you had with the Splitter Gang you had last week," Izuku half shouted, bowing to the Hero, "I was just wondering."

"I…Kid, I only have one quirk," All Might said, "It's a body enhancement quirk."

"That's a lie," Izuku replied, surprising both of them, "I can feel quirks. You don't have an enhancement quirk. But you do have a stockpiling quirk…is that how you have eight quirks? By stockpiling them? Though two are weirdly wrapped up together…"

All Might watched as the teen in front of him fell into a storm of muttering, both jumping when he suddenly burst into steam.

* * *

"KACCHAN!" the shout caught BAkugo's attention as he watched the green-haired teen bloting towards him.

"You again?" the slime Villain shouted, "You missed your chance kid!"

Izuku ran forwards, his eyes snapping shut as he reached for a quirk, any quirk that could help him. His body flickered as he darted 10 centimetres to the side, barely dodging the tentacle that slapped down beside him, leaping up as his feet hit the wall, his shoes gripping the bricks unnaturally well for three steps before he felt the quirk give out. Gritting his teeth, Izuku opening his eyes, jumping off the wall above the Villain, copying All Might's flying quirk for a moment to keep him in the air as he pointed his palms down.

"HEY KACCHAN!" he shouted, "DUCK!"

The explosion slammed down on top of the Villain, making him shriek, the blond being thrown out of his grasp as Izuku started to fall. Straight down onto the sludge.

"I AM HERE!" the shout echoed through the alleyway as All Might appeared in his muscle form, punching the Sludge away just in time to catch Izuku as he fell.

* * *

"What the hell was that kid?" Mount lady shouted as he sat calmly to the side of the rescue services.

"You weren't doing anything, so I figured I'd show you how Hero work is really done," he said sassily, Mount Lady suddenly turning red as she glared at him, "Oh, and I didn't even need your quirk to do it. Are you sure being a Hero is the right job for you?"

"WHAT?!" the woman shrieked, Kamui Woods trying to calm her down, "HOW DARE YOU! What makes you think you're fit to be a Hero anyway!"

"Short-range teleportation," Izuku said, pointing to the surprised looking woman who was standing nearby, his hand moving to a young boy, "Sticky feet. I can copy nearly every quirk within a ten-meter radius of myself. And I didn't need yours."

"I…you…what?" Mount Lady said.

"I didn't need your quirk to save someone," Izuku repeated, a smug grin on his face, "So what makes you a Hero?"

"You little punk!" Mount Lady growled as she raised her hand, stopping when a large fist closed around it, making her look back at Death Arms, who just shook his head.

"Look kid," he said, "I'll admit you did a good thing. But it was still stupid."

"No duh," Izuku chuckled as he got up and dusted off his pants, "That's what makes someone a Hero, right? Jumping in without needing to think about it."

The three Heroes were left stunned as he turned and walked away, shouting out thanks to the woman and child for letting him borrow their quirks.

* * *

"I didn't need your help!" Bakugo yelled as he stood in front of Izuku, the green-haired teen just looking at him.

" 'kay," Izuku sighed, "Next time I'll wait 'til you're unconscious before I save you. Then I won't have to deal with your bullshit until after you wake up."

"You fuck!" Bakugo growled, fingers flexing as he brought his hands up, Izuku already copying the movement.

Bakugo gave a grunt, before spinning in his heel and storming off, Izuku just giving a tired sigh as he started heading home.

* * *

Izuku stood quietly, feeling the light of each of the quirks around him as he waited for the practical portion of the exam to start. Annoyingly, he wasn't in the same venue as Bakugo, the blonde's Explosion being perfect to copy for the exam. Oh well, he'd make do with what he could find here.

His quirk was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He'd always loved quirks, analysing and discussing them with anyone who would listen. And when his quirk had come in, he'd had all the more reason to. 'Echo', the ability to replicate the quirks of those within a radius of himself, as well as 'feel' how those quirks worked. It's greatest weakness was that he had to have at least a basic understanding of how the quirk worked in order to use it, but he's quickly learnt how to tell simple facts like that through his quirk's sensing ability. Right now, he was checking those in his surroundings to find the best combination to use.

_Ignore mutation types, never been able to copy those,_ he thought, moving past the familiar glows, _Let's see…Emitter Producer type, water based. Emitter Control type, water based as well. Good combo, I'll have to hope they stick close to each other. Ooh, what's this? Haven't felt this before. Emitter Alteration type, fingertip contact activation. Slight mutation, though I can still copy the effect. Feels…floaty? I wonder how they're planning to get through the exam._

"Excuse me?" a stern voice suddenly said as a hand landed heavily on Izuku's shoulder, "Could you please stop muttering like that? It's disturbing the other participants."

"Hmm?" Izuku said as he looked at the bespectacled boy, blinking, "Mutation Enhancement type. Useless."

"I…what?!" the boy shouted as Izuku realised what he'd just said, the green-haired teen swearing loudly as the other boy started to try ranting at him.

"FUCK!" he shouted, startling everyone around him, including the blue-haired guy, "Sorry, it's a quirk thing. I can sense stuff about people's quirks. I meant that your quirk was useless for me. I can't copy mutations."

"C-copy?" the boy said, staring at Izuku in confusion, "Your quirk…allows you to copy other people's quirks?"

"Yep," Izuku grinned as he noticed the other people backing away from him, "Of course, it's only temporary, and only emitter and transformation types. Mutation types like you are _safe_."

The sarcasm in his voice was obvious, several of the other students giving him dirty looks as he grinned back at them.

"What?" he chuckled, "Worried I'll use your quirks better than you can?"

"Hey!" several shouted, jumping when Present Mic suddenly yelled out.

"START!"

The group looked up at the Hero in surprise as he looked back down at them.

"The hell are you waiting for?" the voice Hero shouted, "There are no countdowns in real life! GO, GO, GO!"

* * *

Izuku grinned as he darted between the two water users, the boy shouting as the girl snatched the water he was making away to attack the robot in front of her, Izuku keeping the two just on the edge of his range as he sliced the bots into pieces. The two had tried to escape from him, but Izuku was used to people running away when he started trying to interrogate them about their quirks, so he had plenty of practice at staying close. His grin dropped as the floor shook, looking up to see the massive robot, everybody else already running away from it.

"Ow!" he paused as he turned, his eyes looking down at the head of auburn hair lying directly in the path of the massive robot, the owner trapped by the ankle.

"Shit," he muttered as he bolted, "How does your quirk work?!"

"What?" the girl asked, clutching a hand over her mouth as she turned green.

"How. Does. You. Quirk. Work?" Izuku repeated slowly, "I can copy it and help you out."

"I make fings float…" the girl muttered from behind her hand, "I touch them, and they go weightless."

"Right, got it!" Izuku said as he slapped a hand against the pile of rubble, tossing it aside easily, "It's got good conductivity, you know."

"Con-what?" the girl tried to say, going bright red as Izuku suddenly picked her up in a bridal carry, running madly toward the entrance and away from the giant robot.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Izuku asked as he stood beside Recovery Girl, the old woman giving him a discerning look.

"What are you talking about, boy?" she asked.

"I can copy quirks," Izuku said as she raised an eyebrow, "I can help you heal people if you want."

"No need," Recovery Girl barked as she turned away, "If you aren't hurt, go change."

"Damn," Izuku sighed as he turned away, catching several people looking at him strangely, "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying for some extra credit."

* * *

"Of course I passed," Izuku laughed as he bit into the apple, grinning at the rest of his class as they cheered for him, Bakugo staring angrily down at his desk.

"Why the fuck are you all so happy for him?" the blond shouted, "Fucker didn't even get in with his own strength!"

"Hey, Midoriya is cool!" someone shouted, "He helped me with my quirk!"

"Yeah," another voice called, "He helped almost all of us better out quirks! The only reason he never helped you is because you're an asshole!"

"FUCK YOU!" Bakugo screamed as he jumped to his feet, letting out a screech as he toppled forwards, his shoelaces tied together again.

* * *

"Midoriya, you know what to do by now," their new homeroom teacher said as they stood on the field, tossing the soft ball to the teen.

"Okay," Izuku said as he sauntered towards the circle, "Now, who's quirks should I use? Oh, I know!"

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT, DEKU!" Bakugo shouted as the green-haired teen lifted his shirt, his stomach glowing as a long metal tube extended from it.

It took him a minute to set up, but he had a pretty good basic potato gun ready after a bit of work. He tapped the ball with his fingers, making it weightless before putting it down the tube.

"And for the final touch," he said, lifting a hand above his head, before swinging it down on the end of the pipe, "Boom."

The explosion was concentrated by the construct he'd made, shooting the ball out of the end of the cannon with massive force as it shot off into the sky.

"DEKU! YOU FUCK!" Bakugo roared as he leapt forwards, suddenly dropping onto his face as his quirk refused to work. He looked up, his eyes going wide as Izuku's glowed red.

"Thanks, everyone who let me use their quirks today!" the green-haired teen said as he bowed theatrically, "Especially you, Eraserhead."

"Huh," the man grunted, simply holding up his phone, "Infinity +."

* * *

"You said you can copy quirks?" the frog like girl asked as they sat on the bus headed towards the USJ.

"Yep, any quirk within my range, which is about 10 metres at 100% efficiency," Izuku grinned as he explained his quirk, "Though I can't copy mutant type quirks. And I can only use one quirk at a time."

"Fucker can't even use his own quirk! Has to steal others to be useful!" Bakugo growled from the back of the bus, Izuku just grinning as the other students called him out on his words.

"Don't worry, he's always been like this," Izuku chuckled, "He's scared I'll be better at using his quirk than him."

"FUCK YOU! I'M NOT SCARED OF SHIT!"

"Then why do you hate me using your quirk so much?" Izuku asked, the blond going silent as he sat back down, a scowl on his face, "Exactly."

* * *

Izuku choked as the creature walked out through the portal.

He'd felt many types of quirks over the years, but nothing like those two things. While All Might's multiple quirks had all been in balance, forming a star-like structure within him, theirs were a mess of twisted and torn light. The portal user only had three, some kid of production and control quirk, a portal quirk and a mutation that made his body like gas. The other monster…

"That thing is dangerous," he gasped, looking at Aizawa as the man prepared to jump down, "Regeneration, shock absorption, and multiple super strengths, at least."

"It won't mean anything when I erase his quirk," Eraserhead muttered as he threw himself down the stairs.

Izuku blinked, spinning as he felt the portal villain appear behind him. The mist man shouted in surprise as he fell out of the air, his quirk erased, Izuku's eyes glowing red.

"Grab him now!" the green-haired teen shouted as he felt Aizawa reach the edge of his range, "Quickly!"

"GOTCHA!" Bakugo yelled as he leapt onto the man, Izuku blinking as he felt the quirk vanish, the Villain's body writhing under the teen, "FUCKING TRY ANYTHING AND I'LL BLOW YOU TO HELL!"

"Everyone! Get out!" 13 shouted as they pointed at the door, the other students running towards it.

"Sensei!" Izuku shouted as he turned to watch Aizawa decimating the Villains below, "Aizawa-sensei needs help!"

"No!" 13 shouted, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Absolutely no-!"

They were cut off as the massive figure slammed down in front of the door, the black skinned creature letting out a growl as its eyes locked onto Bakugo. It raised a massive arm, darting forwards with astonishing speed. The punch connected, the sounds of cracking bone echoing around them as the wall of pressure blasted most of the students back.

"Ow," Izuku grunted as the dust cleared, his arms purple as he lay on top of Bakugo, having been thrown back by the creature's massive strength, "That hurts like hell."

"Midoriya!" 13 shouted, "What? How?"

"Shock Absorption," the teen muttered as he staggered to his feet, his arms already almost fully healed as he stared down the monsters, the mist Villain already back to his feet.

"Ah, is that your quirk?" the man asked, his body already spreading out, "Maybe we should take you to enhance the Nomu."

"Not exactly!" Izuku shouted, bringing his hands up as the clouds shot from his palms, slamming into the mist, and driving it back, slamming the surprised Villain into the wall, "Someone please hold him down!"

"Where are you getting all these quirks?" Uraraka shouted as Sero shot several streams of tape at the stunned Villain, sticking him to the wall.

The second punch almost caught him off guard, the teen flinching as he felt the horrible mix of quirks rush up behind him. The fist slammed into his back, driving him to the ground even as his bones creaked, his muscles desperately trying to absorb the shock of the attack, and almost failing.

"Enough questions!" 13 shouted, "Everybody out!"

"I'll hold it off!" Izuku called as the thing the mist guy had called Nomu lifted an arm again, preparing to strike, glancing at 13 as the Hero began to protest, "I'm the only one who can!"

"FUCK THAT!" the explosion engulfed the monster's head, throwing it back as Bakugo leapt over Izuku's head, his gauntlet already pulsing as he landed in the creature's shoulders, pointing it directly at its head, "FUCKING DIE!"

"KACCHAN, NO!"

The snap and scream the followed made Izuku want to vomit, the massive black hand closing around Bakugo's leg as he unleashed the explosion snapping it like a twig. The blast from the gauntlet just barely clipped the side of the monster's head as the blond was tossed aside, slamming into the wall as he coughed up a gout of blood. Izuku saw red.

He grabbed at the quirks inside the beast, his head aching as he forced himself to copy the swirling mass of light. He felt sick. He felt so sick as the swirling mass of twisted light grew within him, his body wanting to reject it as he stepped forwards, his bones groaning under his sudden new strength, splintering before healing just as quickly. He felt himself begin to black out, the world going dark as he struggled to maintain the mess of power within him. Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind. A star. The star that was All Might's quirk, each feeding off of a single central point.

Izuku stepped forwards and punched, his arm bulging as the shock absorption quirk compensated for the feedback of the massive strength, the regeneration healing the microfractures that shot up his arm in an instant. The creature staggered back, it's body not healing for a moment as the teen shot forwards again, landing a second punch.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Izuku called as he attacked the monster again, his eyes darted towards the man that stood at the top of the stairs, eyes glowing red as he erased the monster's quirk, the pale-haired Villain unconscious and tied up in his capture weapon.

The Nomu howled as it slammed it's fist into Izuku, the teen returning the punch, the monster's fist breaking under the attack.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa shouted.

"Do it!" Izuku shouted back, jumping out of the way of the beasts next attack as his own eyes glowed red, Aizawa thankfully able to blink.

"I'm on it again!" the teacher shouted as Izuku shot forwards, his body audibly groaning under the stress.

"Let's finish this!" Izuku shouted as he charged forwards, "PLUS ULTRA!"

The punch slammed into the Nomu's face, twisting the creature's head around with a loud snap, Aizawa blinking at the sound.

The monster made a keening noise for a moment as it seemed to try pulling it's head back into place, before a wave of ice engulfed it, a second quickly joining it as the rest of the class seemed to be knocked out of their shock.

"Time to skedaddle!" Izuku yelled as he lifted his foot from the ground, flames already licking across the left side of his body as he thawed himself out. The class shot towards the door, the students making it outside just as the alarm began to blare, Kaminari giving a shout of success.

It took barely a minute for the security drones to descend on the USJ, the other teachers arriving a few minutes later to round up the rest of the Villains that had been spread throughout the building.

* * *

"Tomura," the shadowey figure sighed as he watched the camera feed of the young man being knocked out and tied up, "You have failed me."

He turned to another screen, watching as the green-haired teen beat back the Nomu meant to face All Might, a wicked smile inching across his face.

"You, on the other hand…what an interesting quirk."


	11. Devil's Feet

Izuku has a quirk like Shinra from Fire Force. I have no idea what this is otherwise, I just wrote it in a haze over the last few days. Enjoy.

* * *

It had happened when they were 5.

The nerd's apartment had burst into flame, the only person who had survived was him, tears streaming down his face as he heels spat out gouts of flame. His mother had tried to adopt the green-haired child, only for some government agency to sweep him up, claiming that he'd only have the best in their care. It had been years since Katsuki Bakugo had seen that head of green hair, those perfectly symmetrical freckles, those bright emerald eyes. It had been years since he'd even thought that name, let alone spoken it. Yet here he was, standing outside UA on the day of the entrance exams, the only person those features could belong to, right in front of him.

"Deku," the old nickname left his lips before he could think, the teen in front of him not even reacting as he paged through a notebook in his hands, an official looking symbol on the front.

"Oi, Deku," he said again, walking up behind the teen, grabbing him by the shoulder, flinching when the teen looked back at him in confusion, as if he didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" the boy asked, putting away his book as he stepped back, easily shrugging off Bakugo's hand, "I don't have much time before the exam, so-."

"Shut the fuck up, Deku!" Bakugo spat, stepping forwards, "Where that hell have you been? You fucking vanished one day and-!"

"Who are you?" the question hit Bakugo like a punch to the gut. He'd suspected it but having the fact that Izuku didn't recognize him hurt more than he thought it would. He stood silently as the boy sighed and turned away from him.

"De…Izuku!" he shouted, making the teen halt and look back at him, "It…It's me! It's Bakugo! Katsuki Bakugo!"

The blank look made his gut churn before he spoke again.

"It's Kacchan!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the boy said as he looked at the blond strangely, turning away again, "Please leave me alone. I have an exam to pass."

* * *

Bakugo watched as the green-haired teen kicked off the sandals he was wearing, flexing his toes against the tarmac as he lowered himself into a sprinter's crouch, eyes glued to Present Mic up on the stands. Bakugo didn't know why, but he felt the urge to try talking to him again, taking a step forward. The hand landed on his shoulder, startling him as he looked at the bespectacled boy who had grabbed him.

"You have been staring at the boy for several minutes now," the blue-haired teen said sternly, "He seems to be readying himself for the test. Are you planning to sabotage him?"

"Fuck off!" Bakugo barked as he slapped away the hand, turning back to Izuku, the teen not even looking at them. Bakugo took another step forward.

"START!"

The shout startled him, but not as much as the wall of flame that erupted from Izuku's heels, throwing the boy forwards through the barely opened gate, even as Present Mic shouted down at the rest of the examines to get going.

* * *

It was like watching a dancer. The green-haired teen moved fluidly, hopping from robot to robot with such ease and precision that many of the examines got distracted by the show, Bakugo included. The blond shook his head, clearing his mind as he blasted himself towards a robot, taking it out easily as he cast a sideways glance at Izuku, the teen spinning on his hands, the wave of flame that shot from his feet taking out four of the two-pointers in a single move.

Bakugo shook his head again, refocusing on the Villain-bots, and unleashing fury upon them.

* * *

The world shook as the Zero-pointer rose from the ground, shattering building and throwing rubble through the air.

"Ow!" the shout caught Bakugo's ear, making him look at the brunette that was trapped, her face a sickly shade of green as she struggled under the rubble that had trapped her foot.

Not my problem, Bakugo thought, mentally tallying up his points, I have more than enough points to pa-.

His thought was cut off as the comet shot up from the ground, the familiar green hair in front of it as Bakugo watched the teen shoot towards the metal behemoth's head without hesitation. He flexed his hand, the flames on his feet suddenly becoming more focused, and vanished. A moment later, the zero-pointer's head exploded, a massive hole burned straight through the center as the figure on the other side slowed himself with controlled blasts of flame from his feet, hovering in the air as he watched the machine topple.

Katsuki stared at the hologram. After the initial excitement of learning he'd got in, and that All Might would be teaching at UA, he searched the listing behind the Hero for that familiar name.

Midoriya. Midoriya. Where the fuck is that nerds name?

The blond scowled as he scanned the rest of the passing students, recognizing none of the names. He let out a sigh as he looked at his name again, having come second to someone named 'Mikumo Akitani', the stranger having demolished Bakugo's total Villain points, and then more than doubling his points with the hidden Rescue Points.

It couldn't be, Bakugo thought, Could it?

* * *

"Please remove your feet from the desk!" the point-dexter that had stopped him from talking to Izuku during the exam said as he chopped the air with his hands, "It's disrespectful to the people who built the desk and our seniors!"

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugo snarled as he glared at the door, waiting for…he wasn't entirely sure.

The ridiculously tall door slid open a moment later, Bakugo jumping up before he could think as he recognized the head of curly green hair entering the room. He was walking with the girl who'd gotten trapped during the exam, talking happily as he slid the door open.

"DEKU!" he shouted, startling the rest of the class as the two who'd just walked in looked at him strangely, including the two at the door, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I'm sorry," the boy said, smiling kindly at Bakugo as the blond stomped towards him, "But I told you before, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"BULLSHIT! YOU KNOW ME, DEKU!" Bakugo shouted as he went to grab the boy's collar, "WE KNOW EACH-!"

Bakugo was cut off as the world suddenly turned upside down, his back slamming into the hard floor with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs. The class stared in shock as the green-haired boy released Bakugo's wrist, his eyes seeming to refocus after a moment as he looked down at the teen laying on the ground.

"Please don't try to attack me like that," he said flatly, his eyes blank as he stared down at Bakugo, a shiver running up the blonde's spine, "And my name is Mikumo Akitani, not, what was it… "Dekiru"? Whatever that means."

"If you're here to fight on the first day, you're expelled," a deep voice said flatly as Mikumo and Bakugo looked at the bright yellow caterpillar lying on the floor beside the door, "Now get inside."

* * *

Bakugo shivered as he glared at Mikumo, the green-haired boy watching his other classmates as they walked out of the changing rooms, his eyes flitting over them like he was analyzing everything about them, his fingers twitching like he was writing.

"Mikumo, you scored highest on the entrance exam," Aizawa-sensei said, tossing the teen a softball, "Use your quirk to throw that as far as you can."

"Alright," he said as he stood in the chalk circle, kicking off the sandals he was wearing, "How far?"

"What?" Aizawa sighed.

"How far do you want me to send it, Eraserhead?" Mikumo asked again.

"As far as you can, kid," the Pro growled as the class suddenly started whispering amongst themselves, the identity of their teacher so suddenly revealed.

"Right," Mikumo said as he hopped from foot to foot for a moment, before dropping the ball.

Flames blazed from his heel as his foot shot forwards, slamming into the ball and sending it shooting straight upwards, Aizawa raising an eyebrow as the teen crouched, eyes locked to the ball. The moment it started to fall, he jumped, his entire body spinning as flames shot from his heels, spinning him faster and faster through the air. Bakugo swore he saw the teen make the same hand gesture as he had in the entrance exam a moment before the ball fell into the ball of flame. In a moment, Mikumo seemed to vanish, his flames focusing as his entire body spun faster than the eye could see, only a trail of flame shooting out of the blazing orb any marker that the soft ball had been launched.

"8.7 kilometers," Aizawa said as the teen landed easily in the ground, apparently not even dizzy from his spinning, the older man's eye actually twitching as he looked at the number, "Good."

"I could have gone further," Mikumo muttered, causing everyone to stare at him in shock, "My timing was off. That should have broken 10 kilometers."

"WHAT THE HELL!" the class shouted as one as the teen stepped out of the chalk circle, unfazed by their shock.

* * *

"DEKU!"

Mikumo sighed as he half listened to the conversation of the two students that had deemed themselves his friends. He turned to the blond that was stalking towards him, eyebrow raised in question as the teen stopped a few feet away.

"Can I help you?" he said, "Also, my name is Mikumo Akatani."

"Shut up!" the blond growled, hesitating before he took a step forwards, "What the hell happened to you, De-…Izuku! You vanished after your quirk manifested! After you… And now you show up out of fucking nowhere! Where have you been? My mom has been worried about you all these years, you know!"

"I'm sorry," Mikumo said, catching Bakugo off guard with how genuine the apology was, "But I have no idea what you're talking about. I was orphaned at a young age in a tragedy, so I have very few memories of my life before my time with the-."

He cut himself off, seeming to realize that he was saying too much.

"Sorry, I don't know you," he finished, turning back to the other two students who were looking at Bakugo strangely.

* * *

The fight was going badly. Their first Foundational Hero Studies exercise saw Mikumo and Bakugo going up against each other in teams. Bakugo had rushed them, Mikumo ordering the round-faced chick away, before attacking Bakugo. The blond was quickly being beaten back by the green-haired teen inside the building, a jet powered kick slamming into his stomach as he fought to keep his lunch down. He skidded across the ground, scrambling to his feet as he stared at Mikumo…at Izuku, the other teen preparing another attack.

"You…" Bakugo froze. Was he really about to say this? Was he that kind of person? Did he need to know if this was really the Deku from his childhood that badly?

Apparently so.

"You killed your own mom."

He knew he'd made a mistake the moment the words left his lips, Mikumo freezing as Bakugo continued to speak, suddenly unable to stop himself.

"Your quirk manifested when we were five," the blond said, "You couldn't control it. You set your apartment on fire. It killed your mom. My mom tried to adopt you, but some government agency got to you first!"

Mikumo's feet blazed as Bakugo spoke, the fire growing hotter and hotter, until it was burning the back of his fire-proof costume.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mikumo growled as he flexed his hand, the flames focusing on his heels as he vanished from Bakugo's sight.

A moment later the blond felt his ribcage being crushed as the foot slammed into his sternum, throwing him backwards. The concrete walls of the building stood no chance as he smashed through them like paper, slamming through the wall of the next building. He coughed up a gout of blood as he stared at the ceiling, his lungs already feeling like they were filling with fluid as he choked.

"Dammit," an exasperated sigh made him look down, Mikumo approaching him, "All Might, call off the exercise. A student has been seriously injured."

"But-," Bakugo heard the Pro say through the earpiece, being cut off as Izuku spoke again.

"End. The. Exercise. NOW." The teen ordered, his voice too forceful for his age, "Unless you want the death of a student on your "immaculate" hands."

The sarcasm in that word hit Bakugo as Mikumo loomed over him, the world going dark.

* * *

"Deku," Bakugo wheezed slightly as he stormed after the teen, bandages wrapped around his chest as he fought off the side effects of Recovery Girl's quirk, "Izuku…Mikumo, whatever the fuck you're calling yourself now! Wait!"

"No," the teen sighed as he turned towards the blond, irritation clear in his eyes, "I don't know you. I don't care to know you. I can't remember anything before I was about 6. There, are you happy?"

"I…" Bakugo paused, staring at the other teen, "Where did you go?"

"I was admitted to a special Hero Training program managed by the Hero Public Safety Commission. That's all I can tell you without ensuring your death," Mikumo sighed, giving Bakugo a look that the blond couldn't quite place, "If you tell anyone anything about what I just said, you'll be silenced. Understood?"

"I…Deku…"

"I asked you a question," the green-haired teen said with that same surprising force as before, "Do you understand?"

"I…yes," Bakugo could only wheeze as the other teen turned and walked away. Bakugo whispered to himself as the teen walked away, "You're still in there…I swear, you're still in there, Izuku."

* * *

The Villain blinked, looking back at the teen as he skidded along the floor, leaving a long burn streak across the plaza.

"What did you just do?" the man growled, looking up at the smoking stump that had been the Nomu's head, the decapitated body collapsing to the ground.

"Subject: Nomu," Mikumo said calmly as he stood up, the group of Villains that had come through the portal all staring at him, "A corpse that has been modified to have multiple quirks. The HPSC knows a lot about your master, Tenko Shimura, surrender now and I won't kill you."

"You?" the man spat, "You killed it? How? But Nomu has hyper-regeneration! Even if its head was blasted off-!"

The foot slammed into the Villain's head, knocking him out as he ranted.

"ATAKANI!" Aizawa shouted as he beat his way through the crowd of Villains, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leader and greatest threat neutralized, Eraserhead," Mikumo replied flatly, his eyes focusing on the Villains still scattered around the plaza, his heels suddenly blazing up, "Proceeding to assist with clean up."

* * *

"Who are you?" Aizawa growled as the student sat opposite him in a private room, the teen seemingly unfazed by the interrogation.

"Subject: Mikumo Akatani," he replied, his eyes going blank as he stared ahead, recounting the information like a machine, "Quirk: Devil's Feet. A ward of the Hero Public Safety Commission, and subject in their Special Hero Raising program. Do you understand that you are only hearing this because you have been cleared to learn this information, Eraserhead?"

"What?" the man said, stepping back as the teen looked at him with eyes that spoke of too much experience, "What the hell did they do to you?"

* * *

"Hawks-nii!" Mikumo shouted as the No. 3 Hero landed in the middle of the stadium, beside the teen who had just finished his speech, the crowd going wild as the winged man waved.

"Sup, kiddo," he laughed, "Came to see your performance today."

"You could have just bought a ticket," Mikumo sighed as he stepped back from the podium, "Does the Commission know you're here?"

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Hawks laughed as Mikumo gave him an unimpressed look, "Come on kiddo! Knock 'em dead!"

"And Atakani holds onto the ten-million-point head band! For the whole match!" Mic shouted as the teen lowered himself to the ground, having spent the entire cavalry game flying above the stadium, "He obliterated the Obstacle race by flying over it at Mach speed, and now he's mastered the Cavalry battle! Is there anything this kid can't do?"

* * *

"Your power…it's like his," Shoto Todoroki said as he glared at the green-haired teen from across the hallway.

"I assume you mean your father?" Izuku sighed, watching the other teen closely as Todoroki began to speak.

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" he asked, Mikumo just nodding as the boy continued, eventually reaching up to his face with his hand, "This scar…I got it-."

"When your mother had a mental breakdown and poured boiling water over your face," Mikumo interrupted, surprising the other teen, "She is currently interred at Musutafu Private Hero Hospital in the psychiatric ward. Under the request of Endeavor."

"W-what?!" Todoroki near shouted, jumping off of the wall he was leaning against, staring at Mikumo in shock, "You…how do you know?"

"I read your file," the teen replied, stepping away, "I understand that you have emotional trauma due to the actions of your father. However, you are following his example too closely to truly hate him as you claim. You fail to impress me, Todoroki-san."

"Im…press…you?" Todoroki said slowly, quickly growing angry, "Why would I need to impress you?"

"No reason," Mikumo hummed as he turned the corner, eyes darting to the corner where Bakugo had been hiding, the blond having already left.

* * *

Ochako didn't even get the chance to blink before the jet powered knee slammed into her gut, knocking her straight out of the arena.

"AND ATAKANI ANNIHILATES HIS FIRST OPPONENT IN A SINGLE MOVE!" Mic screamed over the speakers, Mikumo walking down off the arena and offering a hand to the stunned brunette.

"Good match," he said as he helped her stagger to his feet, his face strangely placid as he spoke.

* * *

"Todoroki-san," Mikumo said as the other teen walked up onto the arena, "I hope you can impress me."

"Shut up," the heterochromatic teen growled.

"Very well," Mikumo said, taking his hands out of his pocket as Midnight called the start of the match.

Todoroki began to swing his right arm, preparing to send a massive glacier straight at the green-haired teen, blinking as Mikumo made a gesture with his hand, and then vanished.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mic screamed over the PA system, "WHERE HAS ATAKANI GONE?"

Todoroki started as a face flickered in the air in front of him, Mikumo's eyes blank as the kick connected with Shoto's left shoulder, making him stagger. The second kick slammed into his knee, forcing him to the ground as the third hit struck his ribs. He shot out a wall of ice around his left side, the strikes not stopping as holes began being blasted through the frozen barrier. A heel slammed into the back of his head, driving his face straight into the concrete, sending his mind ringing as he struggled to stand.

"Unfortunate, Todoroki-san," the voice sounded like it was coming from far away as Shoto looked up, his vision swirling as he stared at Mikumo, standing in exactly the same place as he had been at the start of the fight. The only evidence that he had moved was the large black footprint shaped scorch marks beneath his feet, "You have failed to impress me."

Shoto didn't see the kick. All he knew was that something hit his collarbone, snapping it like a twig and sending him flying off of the arena like a broken doll.

* * *

"Deku."

"My name is Mikumo Atakani," Mikumo sighed as he stood opposite Bakugo in the arena, "And I suggest you concede."

"Hell no!" the blond shouted, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I was ordered to win the Sports Festival," Mikumo said flatly, his voice dropping slightly, "And I was to make a spectacle of the last fight. I have already hurt you. Concede."

"HELL NO!" Bakugo shouted again, sliding a foot forwards, "I know you're in there Deku! And I'm gonna drag you the fuck out!"

"My name…" the boy said as Midnight started the match, the wall of flame erupting from his heels engulfing almost half the stadium's field, "Is Mikumo Akatani."

The world went red for Bakugo for a moment, the heat all but unbearable before the shadow of unconsciousness descended on him.


	12. Future

"Sir, did you see the email I forwarded you?" the blue-skinned young woman asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, it was not a very good joke, Bubblegirl," the lanky man replied as he sat behind his desk, "I deleted it immediately. You know I don't answer Fan-Mail."

"I know," the woman sighed, "But I thought you'd be especially interested in that one. The kid who sent it attached a bunch of Hero analyses that were pretty good-."

"And why would that interest me?" Sir Nighteye muttered, "We have plenty of analysts as part of our agency already. And wasn't he a first-year middle-schooler?"

"So, you did read it," Bubblegirl hummed, smiling slightly, "Well, if you had bothered to read the whole thing, you'd know that the kid has a really interesting quirk."

"Oh?" Nighteye grumbled, "And what is that?"

"It's called 'Future Sight'."

* * *

"Oi, Deku!"

Izuku looked up at the shout, darting backwards as his eyes flashed with a pale green light, dodging the hand a split second before it would have grabbed him.

"Can I help you, Kacchan?" Izuku asked as he avoided the sudden punch easily, dodging out of the way of the second grab.

"QUIT FUCKING MOVING YOU SHIT!" the blond shouted, "YOU AND YOUR STUPID QUIRK WERE TRYING TO SHOW ME UP AGAIN!"

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked as he ducked, the punch sailing over his head, "I didn't do anything!"

"You beat me in the English test, you fuck! You probably cheated and used your quirk to see the answers!" Bakugo shouted as he tried to tackled the green-haired teen, Izuku just stepping aside as the blond collapsed to the floor.

"Kacchan, my quirk can only see a maximum of five minutes into the future," Izuku sighed as he stepped over the blond, his eyes glowing slightly brighter for a moment as he did so, lifting his foot just before the blond could grab his ankle, "Anyway, I'm about to meet with someone important."

"Someone important?" Bakugo spat as he got to his feet, "Who the fuck could care about a useless fuck like you?!"

"Uhm, excuse me?" the three boys jumped as they looked behind them, eyes going wide as the costumed Hero stood at the end of the alleyway, "I'm looking for an Izuku Midoriya? He said to meet him here?"

"That would be me!" Izuku said happily as he pushed past the attempted bullies, "Nice to meet you, Bubblegirl!"

* * *

"So," the lanky Pro said as he sat at his desk, elbows resting on the solid wood as he steepled his fingers beneath his nose, "Why did you contact us?"

"Because of your quirk," the teenager sitting opposite him answered, eyes flashing green as the hair beside his head suddenly parted in the wind, the weighted stamp falling out of the small crater it had made in the wall behind him, "That's kind of dangerous, you know."

"You didn't dodge or flinch," Nighteye hummed, "Impressive."

"Thank you, though its mostly due my own quirk. It activates on its own when I'm about to be in danger," Izuku explained, "It shows me what's going to happen about two or three seconds before it does. Gives me just enough time to react. In most cases."

"Does it now?" The Pro said, staring at the boy, "And what possessed you to email a Professional Hero's office?"

"Like I said before," Izuku shrugged as he spoke, "Your quirk. It's similar to mine, so I figured you'd be able to help me advance it. Also, you were one of All Might's only sidekicks, so I had to try."

"You're a fan of All Might?" the man asked, starting slightly when the child's face suddenly contorted, forming into a relatively accurate portrayal of the No 1 Hero.

"I AM HERE!" Izuku said in a decent impression of All Might's voice, "IN FASCIMILE!"

Nighteye let out a quiet snort.

* * *

"Being an Intern for Sir isn't so bad," Bubblegirl said as she showed Izuku around the Agency, "I've been here since the Agency started two years ago, and I'm probably going to be a Sidekick next year. Sir is great for people with non-combat orientated quirks like ours. Though his sense of humor is weird."

"I noticed that," Izuku replied as he followed her into the small gym/training room that was part of the agency, "Uhm…not to be rude, but I have a question about your costume?"

"Oh, go ahead," the blue-skinned teen replied, smiling down at him.

"Does it really need to be so…revealing?"

* * *

"DEKU!"

Izuku dodged the punch, wincing as he heard the fist collide hard with the brick behind him, Bakugo stumbling back gripping his hand.

"Can I help you, Kacchan?" the thirteen-year-old asked.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT THE OTHER DAY?" the blond growled, "WHY THE FUCK WAS A HERO LOOKING FOR YOU?"

"Oh, that was Bubblegirl, and she's not a Hero, yet," Izuku said calmly as he side stepped another punch, "She's an Intern at the Nighteye Hero Agency. Just like me."

"YOU'RE A WHAT?" Bakugo shrieked, trying to blow the green-haired teen up, Izuku just jumping out of range of the surprisingly large blast, "DON'T FUCKING LIE, YOU WEAK ASS DEKU!"

"I'm not!" Izuku gave an exasperated sigh, "Anyway, you'd better stop. Bubblegirl is going to be here any second."

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT AN INTERN!" Bakugo shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK CAN THAT BITCH EVEN DO?!"

"Report you to the police for one," the female voice said from behind him, making the blond freeze, coughing as he was suddenly slammed into the ground a moment later, "I also have my Provisional License, so I'm allowed to intervene in minor crimes and quirk related incidents. Which this seems to be."

"Let him go, Bubblegirl," Izuku sighed as he looked at the spectacle in front of him, "He's really not worth it."

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCH!" Bakugo shrieked as she pressed him harder to the ground, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh," the blue-skinned Hero intern said, looking down at the blond, "Will you really now?"

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes, Midoriya?" the Pro replied as he glanced up from his work, the 13-year-old that had been interning at his agency for just over 6 months. And what a difference those six months had made.

The short and skinny teen that had walked in through the doors of the Agency that first day had changed dramatically. He'd gained at least two inches in height, and his muscles were developing nicely. Somehow, he and Bubblegirl had managed to figure out a way to at least partially tame the wild mane of dark green hair that sat on his head. They'd cut it short and used some extra strength hair products, allowing it to be pulled into a much smarter side-parted style. A style suspiciously similar to Nighteye's own preferred haircut.

And he wasn't the only thing that had changed. The agency itself was growing quickly, Nighteye having taken on several more interns and sidekicks in the last half a year, mostly thanks to Izuku's advice. As much as Mirai had thought little of Izuku's analysis skills at first, the teen had proved to be a near genius in the art of quirk analysis. This had led to him helping almost every member of the Agency to improve their quirks in some way.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you separate from All Might?"

"Pardon?" the man said, looking up in surprise.

"You're a massive fan of his, maybe even bigger than I am," Izuku said, looking around the large office, it's walls and shelves covered in extremely rare All Might paraphernalia, "So why did you stop being his Sidekick? It must have been a dream job for you."

Mirai stopped, placing his pen down slowly on his desk, staring ahead of him as memories flashed through his mind. Blood and bandages. The warnings of the doctors, of Recovery Girl. The man stumbling down the hallway, leaning unsteadily against the wall as they shouted at each other.

The vision of All Might's future. Of All Might's death.

"We had a difference of opinion," he finally answered, looking back down at his paperwork, and picking up his pen, "I would appreciate if you didn't ask again."

* * *

"APOLOGIZE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Mitsuki Bakugo yelled as she forced her son to bow in front of the Midoriya's open door, "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACT LIKE A CRIMINAL!"

"Mitsuki," Inko said as she and her son stared wide-eyed at the pair, "What are you doing here?"

"This idiot child decided it was a good idea to threaten a Pro Hero," the blond woman explained, still forcing Bakugo's head down in a bow, "Apparently he was causing trouble for Izuku when it happened."

"Oh!" Inko said in surprise, looking at Izuku, "Why didn't you tell me, Izuku?"

"He's never managed to touch me before," Izuku shrugged, "And I didn't want to hurt his chances of getting into UA."

"YOU FUCK!" Bakugo suddenly exploded, "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? THAT YOU'RE PROTECTING ME? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki shouted as she grabbed a hold of her son again, "YOU LITTLE SHIT, FUCKING APOLOGIZE PROPERLY!"

* * *

"Hey, do you think we could get some quirk suppressing cuffs?"

"What for, young man?" Centipeder asked as the two of them sparred in the small gym. Or, more accurately, the Pro blocked every attack Izuku could throw at him, occasionally launching his own, which the teen could just barely dodge.

"I just…I don't feel like I'm learning what Sir is trying to teach me," Izuku huffed as he was knocked to the ground, "He keeps talking about predicting your opponents moves and anticipating the environment, but I feel like my quirk is getting in the way."

Centipeder paused, looking at the teen in front of him, chuckling as Izuku fell into a short muttering spree, before shaking his head and pulling himself out of it. The boy had made leaps and bounds in the year he had been at the Agency, not only improving his overall physical abilities, but also his mental and psychological skills. Centipeder still shivered when he remembered the time Sir Nighteye had allowed Izuku to direct an interrogation, from outside the room of course, a few weeks ago. It had taken ten minutes for the perp to start spilling their guts about every secret they knew.

"I see," the Pro said, "I shall talk to the Support Department about it."

"Thanks, Centipeder, I really appreciate it!" Izuku said as he hugged the man, making the Pro start slightly, before patting him on the head.

* * *

"Good," Nighteye said as Izuku dodged the thrown stamps, each slamming into the wall behind him with great force, "You are finally improving."

"I know!" Izuku said excitedly as he ducked under the next barrage of stamps, wincing as they embedded themselves in the wall behind him, "And it's all thanks to these quirk suppressant cuffs!"

"Yes," Nighteye hummed as he hurled another stamp at the boy, wincing himself as Izuku just barely failed to dodge it, the weighted metal clipping his ankle and sending him crashing to the floor, "Are you okay, Midoriya?"

"Never better," Izuku responded from face down on the matts, lifting a hand in a thumbs up, "Just let me reattach my leg and we can keep going."

Mirai snorted under his breath, standing up straight and walking over to help the teen to his feet.

"I must say, I never would have thought of removing a person's quirk to help them train," he said as he helped Izuku limp to the side of the room, "It's rather clever. Many of the Sidekicks have adopted it as well."

"Really?" Izuku blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his slightly scruffy short hair, "I just did it because it felt like my quirk was getting in the way. I never thought of it as a training method for other people."

"Yes, well most Heroes tend to rely on their quirks a little too much," Nighteye said, "It makes them forget what to do when they can't use their quirks."

"Yeah," Izuku muttered as he rubbed his ankle.

* * *

"Hello! I'm Mirio Togata, and it's an honor to get to work with you!" the blond with a strangely simple face said excitedly as he bowed to the group gathered in front of him, "I hope we can get along."

"Likewise," Centipeder replied as Bubblegirl smiled at the first-year high schooler.

"So, your quirk is some kind of phasing ability, right?" the short teen asked excitedly, walking right up to the blond and beginning to inspect him, making Mirio blink as he looked at him, "Can you activate it in different parts of your body, or is it an all or nothing type of thing? I saw that you lost your clothes during the Sports Festival, so you obviously don't have very good control of your quirk yet!"

"Uhm…who's sassy child is this?" he asked slowly, pointing at the teen that was hurrying around him, scribbling in a notebook.

"Oh, that's just Midoriya," Centipeder explained as Bubblegirl grabbed the green-haired teen, lightly scolding him as she pulled him away, "Another of our interns. Well, unofficially. He's only just started his second year of middle school but has been interning with us for the last year or so. You'd do well to listen to his advice. He's very smart."

"Oh, okay!" Mirio said brightly as he watched Bubblegirl talking to Izuku, the teen still scribbling in his book.

* * *

Mirio grunted as he fell to the floor, his pants shooting off him as his legs solidified.

"Not good enough, Togata-san," a stern voice said as the blond let out a quiet groan, "You have an amazing quirk, but you need to work with it, not use it like a tool."

"I still don't get what that means, Midoriya," Mirio sighed as he sat up, looking at the younger boy with slight awe.

Despite having two years and at least a couple dozen pounds of muscle on the smaller boy, Mirio had yet to beat him in a spar. It felt like everything he tried to do was being predicted and countered before he even thought of doing them, leaving him lying on his back more than he'd like. And that wasn't even the worst part.

"Well, shall we work on your quirk control for now?" Izuku asked as he undid the thick metal bracers that sat on his arms, placing the quirk suppressing cuffs on a nearby table, "I think you've gotten the hang of moving through walls. Now we just need to get you to be able to do it quickly."

"Sure thing, Midoriya," Mirio grunted as he jumped to his feet, helping the other intern to drag the large plaster walls out of storage, "I really appreciate this!"

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yes, Midoriya?" the Pro said slowly, recognizing the tone of the boy's voice. He was about to ask a question he knew he shouldn't.

"Why did you and All Might have a falling out?" Izuku asked, Mirai giving a loud sigh as he looked up from his desk, the teen looking embarrassed as he stood there, "I…uhm…I know you said not to ask, but…well, I just really wanted to know. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I'm sorry I asked!"

"Like I said," Nighteye replied, "We had a falling out. All Might…he was badly injured after facing a Villain and…"

Mirai didn't know why he'd just said that. Izuku stared at him with green eyes wide.

"All Might was badly hurt? By who?" the teen asked, "It happened about three or four years ago, right? Was it Toxic Chainsaw?"

Mirai let out a loud laugh, startling the teen as he leant back in his chair.

"No, Midoriya," he chuckled, "That small timer never stood a chance against All Might. This was…someone much more dangerous. You wouldn't have heard of them. We made sure of that."

" "We"?" Izuku continued.

"Enough about that," Nighteye muttered, "We have work to do, how are those quirk profile's I asked you to do coming along?"

* * *

"Why not just throw her in a hole?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Throw her in a hole," Izuku repeated as he sat beside the second year high-schooler in the Agency breakroom, "Oh, and tell her she won't be getting supper until she flies her way out."

"I…" Mirio stared at the third-year middle-schooler in shock, before blinking and looking away, "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

* * *

"Well, it seems like both Midoriya and Bakugo are trying out for UA," their teacher said as the class finally quietened down, "Good luck to both of you."

"DEKU!" Bakugo exploded as he shot towards the green-haired teens desk, slamming his palm down onto the wood and letting out a powerful explosion, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, APPLYING TO UA?"

"I'm applying to UA, Kacchan," Izuku sighed, his eyes closed as he dodged the swipe, "You can't stop me."

"You think you're better than me just because some nobody Hero lets you hang around their Agency, huh? Is that it?" the blond barked, Izuku letting out a sudden laugh.

"No, Kacchan," the teen grinned as he stared the blond directly in the red eyes, "I know I'm better than you because I don't have a _criminal record_."

"YOU FUCK!" Bakugo shrieked, "THAT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

The blast stung more than Izuku had expected it to, Bakugo obviously having been training his quirk over the past couple of years. The blond had also probably been expecting Izuku to dodge, so was stunned when his hand connected with the other teen's face, throwing him backwards against the back wall of the classroom.

"MIDORIYA!" the teacher shouted, darting towards them with a worried look on his face, "Are you okay? What were you thinking, Bakugo? Detention for the rest of the week! And we'll be calling your parents!"

"I…you…" the blond muttered as he stared between his hand and the boy lying on the ground in front of him, gingerly touching the burns on his face, "You did that on purpose. DEKU, YOU FUCKING DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

* * *

"No lasting damage, thankfully," Healios said as he inspected the burns on Izuku's face, the Sidekick smiling at the green-haired teen as Nighteye and Centipeder stood towards the back of the Agency's infirmary.

"That brat should be arrested," Nighteye growled, glaring at the wall, "He should be put in juvenile detention for this!"

"Please don't," Izuku sighed as he hopped off the bed, "I just wanted to scare him, not actually get him in trouble."

"Scare him? SCARE HIM?!" Nighteye shouted as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, "The only people you succeeded in scaring were your mother and everyone at this agency! What if he'd damaged your eyes, Izuku? Your quirk may have been destroyed!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Izuku muttered, looking down, "I just…I needed him to know that his actions have consequences."

"There are easier ways to do that than risking your health and quirk, young man," Centipeder hummed, "Not to mention he should have learnt that from his first run in with Bubblegirl."

"Oh, Kacchan is way too stubborn for that," Izuku sighed, "It's one of the reason's he'll make a great Hero."

* * *

"Good luck, Izu-bro!" MIrio said as the two of them stood outside of UA's gates, "I know you'll pass with flying colors! And I look forward to finally being your senior Intern!"

"Of course, Mirio," Izuku laughed, "And I'll be sure to spread the word about all the times I kicked you ass while you were training your quirk."

"Please don't," the blond sagged as he looked at the other teen, "That was really embarrassing."

"Of course it was," Izuku laughed as he headed into the school, "See you later."

* * *

"Ridiculous," Izuku huffed as he dodged the slow-moving punch of the two-pointer, hopping up onto its shoulder and snapping its thin neck with a sharp twist, "No chances for alternative quirk users to pass. Well, I'll show them, and then have a word with Principal Nedzu. I'm sure Sir could organize a meeting."

The rumbling filled the city as he looked up, blinking a moment later, his quirk activating. Izuku looked around, his eyes locking onto his target as he bolted towards the brunette.

* * *

"He saved a girl from falling rubble," Izuku heard as he woke up slowly, "Took a nasty bump to the head, but otherwise is fine."

"Thank goodness," he heard Sir mutter under his breath, feeling the unmistakable presence of the Pro approaching the side of his bed, "What were you thinking, Izuku?"

"I saw myself saving her," he croaked, making the Pro jump slightly, "So I had to do it. You always say that the future is set in stone, don't you Sir?"

"Izuku…" Nighteye scowled as the teen cracked his eyes open, smiling up at the Pro, "You're too smart for your own good."

"You only say that when I'm right," Izuku chuckled as he sat up slowly, Nighteye helping him upright, "Hi, you're Recovery Girl, right? Could I get your autograph?"

The elderly woman blinked as she looked at the smiling teen, shaking her head for a moment before pulling out a pen.


	13. Expelled

A sudden burst of inspiration brought this on. Thank you AO3 user Sean Bruce for the idea.

This story glosses over some heavy topics. Topics I'm not particularly good at talking about. If you're being abused, please seek help in anyway you can.

Grey out.

* * *

"DEKUUUUU! WHERE'D YOU GET A FUCKING QUIRK?!"

The shout and explosions were cut off as the capture weapon snapped around Bakugo's head, holding the blond back as Eraserhead erased his quirk.

"You're expelled."

The words hung in the silence as the entire class froze, looking between the blond and the teacher.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Bakugo hissed, turning to glare at the older man.

"You're expelled, Bakugo," Aizawa repeated, "Go change and get your things from the classroom. If you're lucky we'll transfer you to General Education."

"You…what…I?" the blond said, Izuku staring in shock, the confused words being the quietest he'd ever heard Bakugo in his life, "Expelled? Why?"

"If you have to ask that, then you have zero potential as a Hero," Aizawa growled, "But for your own benefit, I'll tell you. You tried to attack a fellow student. That is unacceptable, regardless of how strong or impressive your quirk is."

"I…but…Deku is-!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Aizawa barked, releasing the stunned teen, "Now get out of here before I have to call security."

Izuku stared as Bakugo stumbled away, his face the very image of shock as he left the field.

"Midoriya," his name made Izuku jump, turning stiffly to face the teacher, tears threatening to come pouring out.

This was it. He'd ruined Bakugo's chances at being a Hero. He'd caused one of the strongest students to get expelled. It was his turn now.

Aizawa's face seemed to soften as he looked at the shaking teen, his worry hidden behind his scarf, "Meet me after class. We need to talk."

"Y-yes, Sensei!" the teen squeaked, tears already dripping from his eyes.

* * *

Izuku hung his head as he waited for the rest of the students to leave. Uraraka and Iida had offered to wait for him, the teen just shaking his head sadly and telling them to go on without him. The words had sounded strangely final.

"Midoriya."

He froze as the teacher closed the door, walking over to Izuku's desk and pulling out the chair in front of him. Kacchan's chair. The chair Kacchan was supposed to sit in. The chair Kacchan wouldn't be sitting in anymore.

"How long has Bakugo been abusing you?"

The question made him stop, his brain freezing as he stared into Aizawa's red eyes, the look of worry flashing across the teacher's face again.

"What?" he squeaked, "I…he…He hasn't! Ever!"

"Don't lie to me, Midoriya," the man said, "I'm a trained Pro Hero. I know the signs of abuse when I see them."

"I…no…it's my fault!" Izuku spluttered, "I…I was in Kacchan's way. He was right to be angry! He shouldn't have been expelled!"

"That's not a decision for you to make," Aizawa said softly as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, noticing how the teen twitched away instinctively, something inside the man snapping. He didn't want to ask the question, but he knew he had to. He had to know just how deep this went, "What would you have preferred I do?"

"Expel me."

The words hit Shota like a brick, making him sit back in the chair with a loud sigh. It was worse than he'd expected. There had been no hesitation. He was so willing to protect his abuser that he'd give up on his dream. This kid didn't see himself as worth anything.

It made Shota angry.

"That wouldn't be logical," the man said, making Izuku blink, "You have non-zero potential. There's no reason to expel you."

"B-but Kacchan…he had…he has so much potential!" Izuku muttered, staring forwards in shock, "His quirk is amazing, and he wants to be a Hero!"

"And he's an abuser," Shota cut off the teen's rambling, "He's an abuser that tried to attack one of his own classmates with a dangerous quirk."

"But…"

"No buts," Aizawa growled, getting up from the chair, "I'm going to go report this and fill in the paperwork to transfer Bakugo to Gen. Ed. If he makes a good enough show of himself, he might be allowed back into the Hero course. You on the other hand…"

"M-me?" Izuku squeaked.

"I suggest seeking counseling," Shota sighed, "Hound Dog is very good. He may be able to help you come to terms with what's happened to you."

* * *

Katsuki lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of his room as he replayed the scenario in his head over and over.

Expelled.

He, Katsuki Bakugo, had been expelled on the first day. Before the welcome ceremony had finished. Before the first class had started. Before he'd even had the chance to use his quirk for anything except a few stupid exercises. He'd been expelled.

Because of Deku.

"I'm going to kill that nerd," he whispered as he stared at the ceiling, "I don't give a fuck what they say! I'm better than him! He should have been expelled, the lying fuck! Where the hell did he get a fucking quirk, anyway?"

"Katsuki," his name made him glance at his door, watching as his father stepped into his room, the meek man turning away as he closed the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" the blond growled, glaring at his father, the anger still seething beneath his skin.

"I'm disappointed in you."

Bakugo's blood ran cold. He knew that tone of voice. He'd only heard it twice in his life before. Once when his uncle had gotten drunk and trashed a hotel that they'd been staying in for a family get-together. And the second time when his father had first heard Katsuki call Izuku "Deku". Bakugo had made a point of never saying the nickname within earshot of his father since. But now the man was standing in front of his door, face placid, though Bakugo knew that beneath that was a sea of anger and rage that dwarfed his and his mother's combined.

"Your mother just told me about what happened today," Masaru Bakugo said, Katsuki shivering under his gaze, keeping perfectly still as if moving would unleash a wild beast. Which it may just, "And that the school called."

"Y-yeah?" Katsuki said, not knowing where this was going.

"I'm ashamed."

The words made Katsuki want to cry. But he fought back the tears. He was Katsuki fucking Bakugo! He didn't cry! That was for the weak! He wasn't weak!

"How long have you been bullying Izuku?"

"I…I haven't done shit to-."

"Don't lie to me, young man!" Masaru raised his voice, Katsuki scrambling back on his bed at the shout, fear in his eyes as he watched the man. Masaru took a slow breath before looking at his son, "How. Long?"

"I…I don't know?" Katsuki whispered, "I was…he was…he was quirkless. _Is_ quirkless. But he wanted to be a Hero. I was just…I was just showing him his place."

"No," his father said flatly, "You were hurting him. You were bullying him."

Masaru took a slow step forward. Then another. And another, until he was standing over the blond, leaning down so his face was directly in Katsuki's.

"You were abusing him," the man growled, "Say it."

"S-say what?" Katsuki squeaked, trying to curl in on himself.

"You know what, Katsuki. You aren't stupid," his father said slowly, "Or maybe you are."

Those words struck Katsuki like a knife to the heart, making him grab his chest as pain shot through it. Tears began to drip down his cheeks

"I…I…" he sobbed, "I abused D-Deku."

"Who?" the voice was quiet, but Katsuki could feel the rage in it.

Katsuki's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd just said.

"I-Izuku! I abused Izuku!" the blond blurted, breath ragged as he tried to shuffle further back on his bed, "I…I did it! I'm sorry!"

Masaru stood slowly, turning as walking away from his son's bed as the blond stared at his father's back.

"I am not a violent person," Masaru said softly, "I hate violence. Remember that, Katsuki."

The man opened Katsuki's bedroom door, half stepping out of it before pausing, looking back into the room.

"You're grounded for the rest of the year. You will not be allowed to take part in any of the UA festivals. Especially the Sports Festival."

* * *

"**HEROES WIN!**" All Might called through the earpieces as Izuku crashed into the bomb, hissing in pain as his broken leg flopped uselessly to the ground.

"You okay, Midoriya?" he heard Ojiro say through the haze of pain, "Hold on, I'll help you get to the nurse's office."

Izuku just nodded as he felt someone lift him, pulling his arm over their shoulder as something thick and muscular supported his waist.

"Izuku! Are you okay?" he heard Uraraka call as she ran into the room, flinching at the state of his leg, "Oh no! Let me help!"

Izuku felt tears begin to drip from his eyes as he was half-carried, half-floated out of the building, being set gently on the stretcher before the robots took him away.

* * *

Katsuki stared at the television screen as the news reported on the attack on the USJ. No one had been seriously hurt except for the two accompanying Pro Heroes, though their injuries were reported to be minor.

Katsuki didn't believe it.

"I should have been there," he growled, "I would have wiped the floor with those fucking Villains!"

The image changed to a view of UA's front gates; reporters gathered around it as they tried to interview students. He'd had to shove through them this morning, the reporter's ignoring him when they saw the Gen Ed. Badge on his shoulder. A brief flash of green caught Katsuki's attention, Izuku's startled face filling up the screen.

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher?"

"I…uh…I…" the nerd stuttered, his face going red.

The camera quickly shifted away to the sparkly fuck who'd been talking bullshit but seemed much more comfortable in front of the camera.

Katsuki turned off the TV, throwing the remote down on the couch before storming off to bed.

* * *

"AND IN THE FINALS! THE POWERHOUSE OF ICE! SHOTO TODOROKI!" Mic screamed over the speakers, Izuku flinching slightly as he walked out onto the field, "AND HIS OPPONENT! THE BOY WITH THE STRENGTH QUIRK THAT DESTROYS HIS BODY, ALREADY DOWN THREE FINGERS! IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

"Todoroki-san," Izuku said as he clenched his left hand, wincing at the pain in his fingers, "I don't plan to lose!"

"Neither do I," came the deadpan reply.

* * *

The fire raged, ice and flame exploding across the arena as Katsuki stared at the screen. At Izuku. Flying over the ice, the walls of concrete that shot up between them shattering as they both attacked.

Then there was silence.

The stadium was deathly silent as the smoke cleared, revealing the red- and white-haired young man staggering to his feet on the stage, as Izuku lying on the grass.

"AND THE WINNER IS SHOTO TODOROKI! GIVE IT UP FOR THE WINNER, AND THE SECOND PLACE FINALIST! WE'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH AN INTENSE BATTLE IN THE FIRST YEAR SPORTS FESTIVAL BEFORE!"

* * *

"You got second place," the voice made Izuku freeze, turning slowly to look at the blond that glared at him, Bakugo scowling as usual. And standing exactly five meters away.

"I…uh…yeah," Izuku mumbled.

"I would have fucking won," Bakugo spat.

"Y-yeah, you p-probably would have," Izuku replied.

"Hey, Deku!" the shout startled both of them as the brunette who'd placed third ran up, "Have you decided who you're going to intern with yet?"

"N-no, Uraraka," the green-haired teen stuttered out, "N-not yet!"

"Oh, hey," the girl said, suddenly seeming to notice Bakugo, her eyes going hard as she frowned, "It's you."

"Yeah, what fucking of it, round-face?" he growled.

"You stay away from Deku," she growled right back, stepping between the two of them and surprising Bakugo, "He told us about what you did. It's disgusting."

"Fuck you!" he spat back, "If he told you, then why the fuck are you calling him Deku?"

"Because," the girl huffed, glaring at him as she crossed her arms, "It means "I can do it!" now. Like De-ki-ru!"

"Tsk," he clicked his tee as he spun on his heel and stalked away.

"…like a Villain…" he heard her mutter, before Izuku exploded into a tirade about how he wasn't.

Katsuki growled. He didn't need that fucking nerd defending him.

* * *

Katsuki blinked. He had no idea why he'd decided to allow his mother to drag him to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall, except that it was the first time he'd been allowed out of the house apart from school in months. And now he was standing there, in front of the last person he'd expected to run into. And someone else.

Some crusty looking fuck was sitting with Deku, his hand held firmly to the nerd's neck, both staring at Bakugo in surprise as he stared back.

"Sorry," the crusty fuck said, "My friend and I are having a private conversation."

"Fuck you!" Katsuki spat, "I know all that nerd's friends, and you ain't one of them."

"And who are you?"

"K-Kacchan, leave," Deku said with surprising authority, "Now. I-I'll handle this!"

"Fuck that!" Katsuki growled, his hand in his pocket as he fiddled with his phone, "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I ain't about to let you do shit to anyone! Least of all fucking Deku!"

"Kacchan?" the teen gasped.

"Deku? I'm sorry I…Who are you?" round-face asked as she suddenly emerged from the crowd.

"Fine," the man said, suddenly releasing Izuku as he backed away, a creepy grin on his face, "I'll leave. See you around…Izuku Midoriya."

"Deku! Are you okay, I'll call the Heroes!"

"Already fucking done," Katsuki growled as he pulled his phone out, showing them the emergency app that was already pinging, several shouts echoing across the crowd as a Hero pushed through them.

"Kacchan," Izuku said as she gripped his throat, his face still pale, "Why?"

"Because I'm the only one allowed to fucking beat you!" the blond growled, "You better be fucking ready! When I get back into the Hero course next year, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"R-right!" Izuku said as Katsuki stomped away from them, stopping a short distance away as the Hero appeared, barking what had happened at him.

* * *

Izuku stared at the door of his hospital room, his arms in casts as he stared at his guest, his mother looking worriedly between the two boys.

"You're finally fucking awake," Bakugo growled, "Good."

"Kacchan," Izuku breathed, "What? Why?"

"I came to make sure you hadn't fucking died, you shi-," he cut himself off as he looked at Inko, the woman starting slightly, "You idiot. I've still got to beat you next year."

"R-right," Izuku muttered, "How are you doing?"

"Better than fucking you," the blond spat as he walked into the room, "You ain't going to be able to punch shit like that."

"Y-yeah, though Recovery Girl is coming tomorrow to help heal the rest."

"Yeah," Bakugo muttered, before dropping the gift basket he was holding on the table beside Izuku's bed, "Well, here's some shit from my mom. And remember, the only person allowed to kick your ass is me!"

"Kick my…yeah," Izuku muttered.


	14. Blades

Hey guys! Because I apparently lack any sort of self control, here's yet another Idea I had and wrote in like 3 hours! Have fun!

* * *

"Excuse me?" the old sounding voice said from the other side of the phone, "He's what?"

"Q-quirkless, Mosashi-san," Inko repeated herself, a cold feeling of dread running down her spine as she heard the man moving on the other side of the phone.

She'd dreaded this. Phoning her relatives to tell them about Izuku's quirk. Or more accurately, his lack of one. All of them had been at least somewhat understanding, or at least apologetic. It made Inko's skin crawl the way their tones changed the moment she mentioned it. Mosashi Midoriya, Hisashi's father, had been the last person on the list.

"We're coming to visit," the man grunted as he sounded like he was lifting something, surprising Inko, "We'll be there tomorrow. Hanaha! We're visiting Inko!"

Inko stared at the phone as the man hung up, looking worriedly over to her son, who was sitting on the sofa, staring blankly ahead.

* * *

"Inko, dear, so good to see you!" Hanaha Midoriya said as Inko opened the door, almost immediately being pulled into a hug by the older woman, "How are things?"

"Hello, Hanaha-san," Inko said, watching as Mosashi nodded politely behind his wife, before walking past them into the apartment, "It's been…well it hasn't all sunk in just yet."

"That's fine, sweetheart," Hanaha said soothingly, "Izuku will be perfectly fine in our care."

"In your…?" Inko pulled out of the hug as she stared at the softly smiling woman in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Pack your bags, boy," she heard Mosashi say from Izuku's room, "You're moving in with us. Training starts tomorrow."

* * *

Inko blinked as the last of their furniture was loaded into the moving van, a quick call to Hisashi the night before resulting in her husband giving an exasperated sigh and an apology.

"Sorry Inko, my dad can be like that," the man explained over the phone, "When he makes a decision, it's final. Don't worry, he'd never hurt Izuku. I promise."

"I'm going with them," Inko had said, Hisashi remaining silent for a moment, before responding.

"That's…probably for the best," he'd sighed, "Just…don't be surprised when dad starts training Izuku."

* * *

"Ji-san?"

"Yes, boy?" the old man said as they sat on the train.

"Can I be a Hero?"

"Why?" the man asked, looking down at the four-year-old as he clutched his All Might action figure to his chest.

"I…I wanna save people…" Izuku muttered, "L-like All Might."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Mosashi asked, Izuku flinching.

"I…I'd need a quirk," Izuku whispered, jumping when his grandfather spoke.

"Peh," the old man spat, "Quirks this and quirks that. People these days are too obsessed with the bloody things! They've forgotten the power of the human body. I never had one of the damn things, and I turned out fine."

"Y-you're quirkless?" Izuku breathed as he stared at his grandfather, a look of reverence on his face.

"Yes," Mosashi said, his own face softening for a moment as he reached out to pat Izuku on the head, "And I'm plenty strong. Bet I would even be able to go up against that All Might fellow and hold my own!"

"That's impossible, Ji-san!" Izuku giggled, "All Might is unbeatable, Kacchan said so!"

"No one is unbeatable, Izuku," Mosashi hummed as he smiled at the laughing boy, "And I'll prove it to you."

* * *

"One hundred," the man barked as the ten-year-old lowered his weighted bokken, panting heavily, "Good. Take a rest then go bathe, your mother is making supper for us now."

"Yes, Sensei!" The boy replied as he sat on the ground, taking deep slow breaths as he brought his heart rate back down.

He looked up at the evening sky, amazed as always by the beautiful hues and gradients that painted the sky out here in the countryside. He and his mother had been living with his grandparents for almost six years now, and it was nice. Sure, it had been hell at first. His grandfather had handed him a bokken almost the moment that he'd stepped into the house, before ushering him outside and teaching him how to swing it properly. Then had come the drills. The endless drills that lasted for half the day at least, the other half being dedicated to his studies. His grandmother, a retired teacher, had worked at filling his head with more knowledge than he thought could fit.

He was well on the way to finishing the middle school syllabus already, though his grandmother had slowed down on teaching him that so he wouldn't be too far ahead of his peers when he rejoined society. Instead, his education had shifted, becoming more focused on history and tactics, anatomy and medicine, all things that would help him become a better Hero. Because yes, his dream had never died. He still wanted to be a Hero, and he was going to be. Quirkless or not.

And there was no way he'd fail with his family behind him.

"Izuku," he heard his grandfather say, the boy looking up as the old man approached, a long bundle of cloth in his hands, "I believe it's time to start properly training you. Familiarize yourself with this. We start tomorrow."

Izuku stared at the bundle in his hands, feeling the weight as he looked up at the man standing in front of him.

"Yes, Sensei!"

* * *

The crowd of students whispered to each other as they stared at the strange teen standing in their midst. He was dressed in what could only be described as a classical Samurai outfit, complete with Hakama, Haori and Jingasa, a pair of wooden swords tied to his hip.

"Excuse me," an older man said to the teen, the boy tilting his hat back to reveal emerald green eyes above a diamond of freckles on each cheek, "But you can't have those here."

"Hmm?" the teen said, looking down as the man pointed to the swords on his hip, "Oh, I have permission. They're my Support equipment. I filled in all the forms."

"That's fine," the Procter sighed, "But you can't take them into the written exam, only the practical."

"OH!" the boy gasped, suddenly bowing low as he pulled the swords free of his belt, "I apologize, I didn't realize."

"That's quite alright," the Procter said as he took the wooden blades, blinking when he almost stumbled forwards under their weight, "I…I'll make sure you get them back before the practical."

Off to the side, a pair of red eyes glared at the strange boy, a hand kiting through spiky blond hair as he tried to remember why the stranger seemed so familiar.

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath as he stood outside the large gates to the testing area, surrounded by a number of other examines. He patted the two bokken at his hip, their familiar weight comforting him as anxiety boiled in his chest. He could do this. He'd spent the last ten years training specifically for this. It didn't matter that he was quirkless, he would show the world the power of his family. And become a Hero while doing it.

"BEGIN!"

The shout startled the other examines, Izuku barely reacting as he simply began to walk forwards, his steps measured as he shot forwards far faster than he should have been able to.

"He has the right idea!" the cockatoo-like man that had explained the exam format to them shouted, "There are no countdowns in real life! Go, go, go!"

Izuku looked up as the first of the robots approached him, arm raised to attack.

He swung his bokken, the limb detaching and falling to the ground before Izuku slammed the base of the hilt into the side of the constructs head, shattering it. Another robot was on him in a flash, before it split in two, the two halves falling cleanly to the ground.

Around him, the other examines charged into the testing area, firing off their quirks wildly as they began to destroy robots of their own.

* * *

"Focus in on that one," Nedzu said as the teachers watched the exam, the main screen changing to show a teen in traditional garb walking calmly through the chaos of the exam. A robot loomed over him for a moment, before it suddenly split apart, the teen easily avoiding the falling pieces as he continued to make his way slowly through the faux city. The Principal of UA grinned as he watched the teen dispatch a robot that had knocked another student over, barely seeming to move as he passed by.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Midnight asked, "Is it his quirk?"

"I wouldn't say so," Nedzu laughed as the final two minutes were announced, watching as the massive zero-pointer rose up from the ground, the examines fleeing in terror, "I wonder what he'll do now?"

"Dammit," Ectoplasm growled, pointing at a screen, "There's a girl who got trapped right in the path of the Zero-pointer. Someone needs to get out there to save her!"

"Wait," Nedzu ordered as the teacher began to move, all of them looking at him strangely as he pointed to the main screen, the boy from before suddenly beside the girl, crouched into a stance as he gripped the handle of one of his bokken.

"What is he doing?!" Snipe gasped, "Is he about to attack her?"

* * *

"Midoriya style, Iai technique," the teen said as he stood over Ochako, the brunette looking up into his eyes as he spoke, "**Jōshō Suru Kaze** (Rising Wind)."

She gasped as the air around her seemed to shift, the teen's hand shimmering for an instant before the weight on her leg suddenly vanished. Looking behind her, she stared at the piece of rubble that had trapped her only moment's before, now cleanly split down the middle. She gasped as a hand grabbed her arm, easily lifting her into the air before she fell into a pair of strong arms, the green-haired teen smiling down comfortingly at her, before looking up at the massive robot.

"Best to run," he seemed to muse, "I doubt I'd be able to cut that with only a wooden sword."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST DO?!" the room shouted as they stared at the teen, now running from the zero-pointer with the brunette girl held gently in his arms.

"Our cameras are capturing at 60 fps," Powerloader growled as he rewound the video, playing it in slow motion, then frame by frame, the teens arm blurred even on the high definition monitors, "Yet his arm was only moving for less than ten frames. That's some serious speed."

"Is that his quirk?" Cementos rumbled, "Though that doesn't explain the clean cuts he's been making."

"Izuku Midoriya," Nedzu squeaked as he scrolled down the information on his tablet, "Apparently, he was raised by his mother and grandparents in the mountains, where he was trained in their family's sword techniques. Oh, and he's quirkless."

"I'm sorry, HE'S WHAT?" Midnight shouted as the rest of the teachers looked at the teen with more than a little respect.

* * *

"Please take you feet off the desk!" The blue-haired boy shouted as he chopped his hands towards the blond, "It is disrespectful to the school, the makers of the desk, and our seniors!"

"Shut the hell up," Bakugo growled as he tried to ignore the boy, instead focusing his gaze on the green-haired teen that was sitting calmly at a desk at the front of the class.

"It seems we've started on the wrong foot," the blue-haired boy said stiffly, "I am Tenya Iida, I went to Somnai Academy and-."

"Somnai?" Bakugo spat as he got up from his seat, "So you have a silver spoon in your mouth? Get the hell away from me!"

Iida watched in surprise as the blond stalked over to the green-haired teen, before slamming his hand on the desk in front of him, smoke rising from his palm.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakugo growled, "I recognize you from somewhere, and it's pissing me off!"

"Hmm?" the other teen looked up, a wide smile gracing his lips as he stood, suddenly pulling the surprised blond into a hug, "Kacchan! I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" the blond screeched as he yanked himself free, "And who the fuck are you calling "Kacchan"? The only person to ever do that was…wait…DEKU?!"

"Oh, I haven't heard that name in a while," Izuku laughed as he patted the shocked Bakugo on the shoulder, "Yes, it's me! So good to see you again. How are your parents? Hopefully, your mom has calmed down a bit, she was always pretty hands on!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bakugo spat as he stepped back, shrugging off Izuku's hand, "You just fucking disappeared one day when we were four!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. My mom and I went to live with my grandparents in the mountains," Izuku laughed, the sound loud and infectious as he stepped towards the blond again, "I guess we should have told our friends about it, but it happened so suddenly we didn't have time."

"Why?" Bakugo asked, jumping when the door suddenly slammed open, the class turning to see a caterpillar-like thing lying in the doorway.

"Get to your seats," it growled, before standing and shedding the sleeping bag it was wearing revealing a skinny and disheveled man in a black jumpsuit, the class scrambling to find a seat, "I am Shota Aizawa, your Homeroom teacher. You took 8 seconds to get to your seats, that's too…Midoriya, what are you wearing?"

The class froze as the teacher looked towards the green-haired teen, blinking as they realized that his uniform looked almost nothing like theirs. Instead of the expected blazer and slacks, he was wearing a white and black Jingasa with a beige Haori over the top, styled to look like the school uniform.

"They said we could modify the school uniform if necessary," the teen shrugged, "I feel more comfortable in this kind of outfit."

"That's only for quirks," the older man sighed, "From tomorrow, make sure to wear the proper uniform."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the teen said as he stood, bowing low to the teacher as the rest of the class watched.

"Whatever," Aizawa muttered, reaching into his sleeping bag and tossing out a few gym uniforms, "Go change into these and meet me on the main field."

* * *

"Midoriya, you got the most points on the entrance exams," Aizawa muttered as he tossed the softball towards him, the teen snatching it out of the air, "How far could you throw a soft ball in middle school?"

"I don't know," Izuku replied, the rest of the class whispering behind him.

"You…don't know?" Aizawa sighed.

"I was homeschooled, I've never had to do these tests before," Izuku explained as he stepped into the chalk circle, a look of excitement on his face, "All I have to do is throw it as far as I can, right?"

"Yes," Aizawa sighed, "Normally I'd tell you to use your quirk to do it, but-."

He was cut off as the atmosphere changed, the Pro blinking as he felt the intense air coming off the teen in front of him.

"Midoriya style, no sword technique," the teen muttered under his breath as he wound up the throw, "**Kōtō Hikō** (Soaring Flight)."

The air cracked as Izuku brought his arm forwards, the limb blurring as he moved. Suddenly the ball was gone, the phone in Aizawa's pocket beeping a moment later.

"Huh," the man grunted as he pulled it out and looked at the result, "923 meters."

"Woah! We can use our quirks?" the pink-skinned girl gasped, "This is going to be so fun!"

"Fun?" Aizawa said, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "You think this is a game?"

* * *

"Alright," Aizawa grumbled as he displayed the results of the tests, the class stiff as they looked for their names.

Bakugo stared in shock, staring at the three names above his on the list, eyes darting to their owners. The tall black-haired girl looked proud of her first place, while the candy cane bastard that had got third was staring at Izuku, the green-haired teen seemingly non-plussed despite placing second.

"NO! I'M LAST!" the ball-headed boy sobbed as he fell to his knees, "HOT BABES! I'VE FAILED YOU!"

"Ooh, that has to suck," the lanky boy with large elbows asked as the other sobbed on the ground, "And what was that about babes?"

"Yeah," the yellow-blond with a black lightning bolt said as Aizawa grabbed the teen and dragged him off, "Well, we'd best get back to class, don't want to give our new teacher a reason to expel us."

"Uhm…" the sound drew the attention of the class as Izuku watched the two figures disappear through the door, "What does "expelled" mean?"

* * *

"Hey, dude, what's your quirk?"

The question caught Izuku off guard as the blond, Kaminari, and the red head, Kirishima, suddenly crowded around his desk.

"Yeah, you said some super manly thing just before you threw the ball! But you didn't seem to use it at all during the other tests!"

"Oh, I don't have one," Izuku replied with a smile, making the class fall silent as they stared at him.

"You what?" Kaminari asked.

"I don't have a quirk," Izuku repeated, "I'm quirkless."

"YOU'RE FUCKING WHAT?!"

The shout shook the room as Bakugo spun in his seat, glaring at Izuku in shock, "BULLSHIT! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU THROW THAT BALL SO FAR THEN?!"

"I used one of my family's sword techniques," Izuku replied, a confused look on his face, "Why?"

"Why?" Bakugo growled as he grabbed Izuku by the collar, "WHY?! BECAUSE THIS IS UA! IT'S A SCHOOL FOR HEROES, NOT QUIRKLESS FREAKS!"

"So?" Izuku hummed, reaching up to squeeze Bakugo's hand, the blond gasping in pain as it was easily pulled off, "I don't see the problem. I'm quirkless, but I'm not a freak."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WORTHLESS DEKU!" Bakugo snarled, "NOW I SEE WHY YOUR FAMILY RAN AWAY! THEY WERE ASHAMED OF YOU!"

The slap echoed through the classroom, Bakugo blinking in shock as his head was twisted to the side, snapping it back to continue shouting at the other teen before the words caught in his throat. The glare Izuku was giving him sent a shiver down his spine.

"You ever insult my family again, and I will end you," the words were clear and crisp, sounding almost like the drawing of a sword as the green-haired teen picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Wow, that was…intense," the brunette, Uraraka, said as she run up behind Izuku, the teen letting out a slow breath as he calmed himself down.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Izuku muttered, "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I just…uhm…I just wanted to thank you for saving me during the entrance exam," she said, her pink cheeks darkening slightly, "And I wanted to ask you if what you said was really true."

"Oh," Izuku grinned back at her, "No problem, it's what Heroes do, after all. And yes, I really am quirkless."

"Then how did you cut that rock?" she asked, falling into step beside him as they walked.

"I used one of my family's sword techniques," Izuku said, his face lighting up as he spoke, "It's called "Jōshō Suru Kaze". It's an iai technique that can be used to cut only a single object."

"Oh wow!" she blushed as she looked at his bright expression, only half listening as he began to explain it in more detail, "That's really cool."

* * *

"**SKILL DEMONSTRATIONS! At the request of the Principal."** All Might shouted as he held up the card, "**But first you must look the part!**"

* * *

Izuku smiled as he walked out into the sun, looking over the rest of his classmates' costumes. They were all very impressive, most being bright and flashy. His own outfit was relatively simple, the usual type of clothing he preferred to wear, though made from far stronger materials and dyed a deep forest green and soft cream color. Though that didn't matter as much as the two objects on his hip. His swords were special issue, made by the UA Support Department at his request, and specially designed to work best with his sword style.

"All Might," Iida shouted as his arm shot up rigidly, "You said we were doing skill presentations today, what does that mean?"

"**Ah, well, young Iida, you shall each be demonstrating and explaining any skill or set of skills that you have, including your quirks,**" the towering Hero said with a grin, Cementos standing beside him, "**I had originally planned a Battle Trial, but the Principal suggested this instead!**"

"Ah, I see," the stern boy nodded, "I apologize for my interruption."

"**Quite alright. Now, let's begin! We'll be going in seating order!"**

* * *

Most of the class had demonstrated their quirks and skills most being pretty basic, though a few had stood out to All Might. Todoroki and Bakugo both had incredibly strong quirks, and seemed to know how to use them well, while several other students had revealed some hidden talents. Jiro with her music, which the no 1 had ensured her would be able to help with being a Hero, and Ashido with her dancing, which could easily be incorporated into a fighting style if she so chose.

"What the fuck is that useless Deku gonna do?" Bakugo laughed cruelly as the green-haired teen stepped forwards, "He's fucking quirkless!"

"Hey!" Uraraka said, "He's a lot stronger than he looks!"

"What, are you in love with the freak now?" Bakugo spat back as Izuku talked quietly to Cementos, the teacher simply nodding as he began to create a series of thick pillars out of concrete.

"I…you…NO!" Ochako gasped as she turned bright red, back peddling away from the blond.

"I'm sorry to you all," Izuku suddenly spoke, drawing their attention, "But I cannot show you all the skill sand techniques I have, we would be here until after sundown. Instead, I will show you three of my family's sword techniques. A two-sword technique, a one-sword technique, and no-sword technique."

"What the hell is "no-sword technique"?" Sero asked, "Isn't that just like, martial arts or something?"

Izuku ignored the chattering class as he stood in front of the first pillar of concrete, letting a long slow breath. The pillar was square and about a meter on all side, easy enough for the teen to cut, even without a sword. He mused for a moment on what technique to use, before settling on one of the flashier ones.

"Midoriya style, no-sword technique," he said under his breath as the class watched, drawing his arm back, "**Soyokaze **(Gentle Breeze)."

The concrete pillar shuddered as he slapped his palm against it, before the surface suddenly cracked, a large crater forming around Izuku's palm. The class stared in shock, amazed. The quickly began talking amongst themselves, asking if he really was quirkless.

"Next," he said aloud, moving the next pillar, dropping into a familiar crouch as he stood, "Midoriya style, Iai technique, **Jōshō Suru Kaze** (Rising Wind)."

The sound of wind rushed past the students as they stared at the stationary boy, before he stood, the pillar slowly sliding apart a moment later, Izuku not even pausing as he moved to the next.

"Midoriya style, two-sword technique," he muttered, focusing as he began to draw his swords, the ringing of steel filling the air, "**Arekuruu Bōfū **(Raging Gale)!"

The chattering stopped as the air surged around them, pressure building enough to make the students ears pop as the wind engulfed the pillar. A moment later, the sound of a hundred blades striking concrete echoed through the air, making most of the class clutch their ears in surprise. The sound lasted barely a few second, before the wind dissipated, leaving the pillar looking almost untouched.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT DEKU?!" Bakugo shouted, "YOU DID JACKSHI-!"

He was cut off as the green-haired teen tapped the side of the pillar, the entire construct suddenly collapsing to the ground in a thousand tiny pieces, leaving the class speechless.

"That was my demonstration of my skills," Izuku said, before drawing one of his swords and holding it out, "And this is one of my blades."

"Wait," Yaoyorozu said as she stared at the object in his hand, "That sword is completely blunt!"


	15. Papa

Thanks to Sean Bruce for helping spawn this idea with your ridiculously long list of Inspiration/story ideas.

* * *

Who could have known that all it would take to throw the entirety of the 1-A dorm into absolute chaos was a single word uttered absentmindedly by a small child?

Now, everyone knew that Izuku had grown close to the small girl over the time that she had been a ward of UA, visiting her at almost every opportunity he could get. They had grown used to the white-haired little girl running around their dorms, almost always following after Izuku like a duckling. They had gotten used to her asking them a myriad of questions or just telling the teens about her day. They had even grown used to Eri calling Aizawa "Dad". But no one had expected what came from her lips when she entered the dorms that day.

"Papa!" Eri called as she rushed into the dorm common room, leaping to hug the surprised teen as Izuku stared at her in shock.

The rest of the class froze, staring at the two of them as the little girl dropped down to the ground and started rambling about how she'd been learning about unicorns and faeries and was getting better at Holidays. The class remained silent.

"E-Eri?" the voice wavered, the entire class looking up from the girl to their teacher, who had a look on his face that was a mixture of shock and betrayal as he stared at her. Mina swore she could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, Dad?" she asked, Aizawa suddenly seeming to untense his body, his arms flopping to his side as he released a relieved sigh.

"W-why are you calling Midoriya "Papa"?" the man muttered, trying, and failing, to surreptitiously wipe his eyes on his capture weapon.

"Cause he's my Papa," Eri said matter-of-factly, "Uncle Mic said that "Papa" is for the more fun Dad. Deku takes care of me, just like you. But he's more fun, so he's "Papa"."

Mina and Toru snorted at the girl's declaration, both snapping upright as Aizawa glared at them, barely managing to contain their laughter. Behind them, the rest of the class had their own reactions. The rest of the girls cooed at Eri's cuteness, while most of the boys just shrugged it off, Kirishima and Aoyama giving shouts of "Manly!" and "Magnifique!" respectively.

"W-what about Mirio?" Izuku asked, finally managing to find his voice after the shock of Eri's words, "I-isn't he more like a…a dad than me? He spends more time with you."

"Mirio-nii is a big brother," Eri stated holding up a finger authoritatively as she explained to the boy, the girls giggling at her actions, "He plays with me, and makes sure I don't get hurt. But he doesn't make me food, or help me wash, or scold me when I do a bad thing. So, he's a big brother!"

"W-what, b-but I don't do all of that!" Izuku gasped, jumping when Ochako gave a loud cough.

"Actually Deku," she said as she grinned at him, her cheeks flushing, "You do always make her lunch or snacks when she comes to visit."

"And you've given her a bath before," Kirishima said, "You basically barricaded the door so none of the guys could get in while you did it."

"Not to mention that you scolded her just last week when you found her drawing on the walls," Mina chuckled as she elbowed Kaminari, "Though that was kind of our fault, right Denki?"

"Hey, don't pull me into that again!" Kaminari laughed, "It took us hours to clean the walls! Who knew they made soap-proof crayons!"

"Face it Deku," Ochako continued, "You act like a dad."

"BUT!" Mina and Toru shouted in unison, startling the class slightly, "That begs the question! Who's Eri's mom!"

"M-m-m-mom?!" Izuku almost shrieked, staring at the two girls as they suddenly moved up closer to him, grinning widely as they crouched down in front of Eri, "So, Eri-chan? Who's your momma?"

"Momma?" the girl asked, looking at them blankly, "What's a momma?"

"Oh," Mina cried as she hugged the girl, "You poor sweet angel! What have they been teaching you?"

"A momma is like a Dad or a Papa, except they're a girl," Toru said helpfully, the little girl thinking for a moment, "Oh, and they're usually married to the Dad or Papa!"

"Oh! I know what married is!" Eri gasped, "It's like Dad and Uncle Mic!"

"Yes!" Mina said excitedly, before freezing, her head turning slowly towards their teacher, who appeared to be having a crisis in the corner, "Wait…Aizawa-sensei and Yamada-sensei are MARRIED?"

"Yeah," Izuku said, surprising the whole class as they looked at the green-haired teen, who blinked for a moment before blushing, "Oh, right…they usually keep that quiet."

"Wait!" Toru shouted, "Then how do you know?"

"Mic showed me their Wedding Photos," Izuku shrugged, "It was very nice. Tasteful."

"WHEN?!" the girls all shouted, suddenly crowding around him in excitement, badgering him for more details, Eri being passed into his arms at some point.

"Weren't we talking about something else?" Shoto asked Mashiro quietly, the tailed teen giving a low sigh.

"Oh, that's right!" Mina gasped, suddenly pulling the girls back as she lined them up in front of Izuku and Eri, "Eri-chan, who's your mom?"

"My mom?" the little girl asked, looking over the six girls as Izuku suddenly began blushing, trying to stammer out that she didn't have to choose, "Chako."

The dorm went silent, the girls all turning to Ochako as the girl went crimson.

"W-why me?" she asked quietly, eyes darting between Eri and the now even brighter red Izuku.

"Cause you and Papa are…are …" she paused as she seemed to be trying to think of the word, "Dating, right? Mirio-nii told me about dating."

Izuku staggered, almost falling to the ground in shock as Ochako immediately shot into the air, letting out a stream of indecipherable words as she hid her face behind her hands, floating across the room. The rest of the class burst into laughter as Aizawa seemed to be muttering furiously into his phone.

"W-w-we aren't dating!" Izuku managed to splutter as Eri looked at him in confusion, "W-we're just friends!"

"Friends?" Eri asked, looking at him skeptically, "But Mirio-nii said…"

"M-Mirio-senpai was just joking!" Izuku shouted, "He was just playing around! We're just friends!"

"Y-yeah! Friends!" Ochako cried, still muttering furiously, "I pushed those feelings down already! Until after we become Heroes!"

The room fell silent once again, everyone suddenly turning to the floating girl as she seemed to realize what she had just said.

"Oh no," Ochako whispered as Mina and Toru stared at her, a wide grin on the pink-skinned girl that she was sure was matched by the invisible girl.

"So, you _do_like Deku?" Mina said calmly, her shoulder shaking as she began to cackle, "I KNEW IT!"

"NO!" Ochako shrieked as Mina and Toru jumped up to grab her, suddenly dragging the floating girl, along with Jiro and Momo out of the room, Tsuyu following close behind as they shouted something about needing to have a "Girl Talk".

The boys all looked after them, before turning at the strange deflating noise, staring as Izuku collapsed to the ground, his head bright red as steam blasted from his ears.

"She likes me?" he muttered, "She _likes_ me? She likes _me_?"

"Papa," Eri asked, patting him on the cheeks, "What's wrong, why'd they run away with Momma?"

The door burst open, Bakugo storming into the common room after having been to the gym, glaring at the groups of boys that were staring at Izuku and Eri, the green-haired teen on the floor looking like he was having some sort of crisis. Hunched in the corner was their teacher, looking like he was on the verge of having his own break down, still whispering madly into his phone.

"WHAT THE FU-!" Bakugo caught his words just before he swore, eyes darting to Eri and then Aizawa, clearing his throat aggressively for a moment, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Across the campus, the voice of Present Mic echoed through the air, making many students look around in confusion.

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PAPA!"

* * *

Damn I am on sudden inspiration roll. I wonder what's going on? Maybe it's because I've already finished the next two chapters of Emerald Fangs and am taking a break from it?

Whatever, hope you enjoyed!

Grey out!


	16. Vigilante

This is my take on the Vigilante!Izuku AU. This is more of an idea than an actual story, but I needed to get it out of my head and onto (metaphorical)paper. I do kind of want to turn this into a full fic, which would start around the time Izuku changed to online learning, though what do you guys think?

* * *

Usagi stretched as he stood on the roof, watching the night life below. The people milled about, content in their little lives, with their jobs and their families and their friends. All Living int little bubbles, thinking they were safe. Safe…and ignorant of the horrors of the world around them. Until those horrors managed to inject themselves into their precious bubbles. As much as he didn't think he liked the people down there, he _knew _they didn't deserve that. So, Usagi did his part.

He'd started small, cleaning up a dump of a beach, building his muscle over the two years he'd been studying. His mother had been proud, especially when he took her to the beach to show off, the only pieces of trash left being a few rusted out cars he had no way to actually get onto the curb, though those just…disappeared one day, someone else obviously taking after the then thirteen year-olds example. It had made him feel good. Then, however, he had gotten his first taste of action, when he'd managed to stop a purse snatcher. By socking the guy in the knee with a pipe he'd found in a park while on his way to throw it in a dumpster. And it had all spiraled from there.

How long had it been since he'd started this? About a year, coming on two now? How lucky he'd been to accidentally stumble on that official online school site at the end of his second year of elementary school. How easy it had been to convince his mother to let him switch, all it taking was revealing the scars he'd accrued over the years. He still hadn't told how he got them, but he suspected she knew. She was smarter than most people would think. Not as smart as him though, all things considered.

It had taken him a little over two years to test out of Middle School, and then High School, graduating just before his fourteenth birthday. He'd gotten a teaching Diploma at the same time, due to some vague hope of maybe making some other kid's life easier in the future. As of right now, he was working on getting a degree in Quirk Theory through an online college, which he should be able to complete by the end of the year in a couple of months if he played his cards right. Which he probably wasn't doing right now, standing on this rooftop, waiting for the drug exchange to happen in the alleyway below him.

He watched as the men approached each other, one handing off a large black case, while the other shoved a gym bag into his hands.

"Showtime, motherfuckers," Usagi hummed as he hopped off the edge of the building.

"Wha-?" the first thug said as he looked up, getting a face full of reinforced shoe for his trouble, knocking him out instantly.

A quick movement saw the extendable bo staff slam into the head of another of the four men, driving his face into the wall of the alley with a loud crunch.

"You little shi-!" the word was cut off as Asagi twisted out of the way of the hulking figure's punch, pressing his modified tazer to the man's side, sending him falling to the floor as foam cascaded from his mouth.

"Shit!" the last of the gang whispered as Usagi approached him, "I-I know you! You're that fucking rabbit guy! W-what do you want? I've got nothing!"

"Oh, you have something, Tsuga Yorichi," Usagi said as the man jumped, the fear in his eyes only intensifying at the use of his real name, "You have plenty, in fact. A wife and daughter. A nice enough house. A car. Even a pretty decent job. Oh sorry, you _had_that."

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about!" Yorichi stammered as he pressed himself against the wall, as if trying to sink into the brick. Pointless, considering his quirk only allowed him to make look in the direction he pointed. And only if he was concentrating.

"No worries, I'm not going to hurt any of them. I'm a Vigilante, not a psychopath. But you're going to do something for me. You're going to tell the cops everything you know about Trigger," Usagi laughed, before tossing the shaking man a USB drive, "Oh, and give them this. They'll appreciate it."

The man slid down the wall as Usagi turned and ran towards the fire escape, easily scaling it and disappearing into the night just as the sirens began to echo in the distance.

* * *

"Problem child," Eraserhead growled as Usagi hung upside down in front of him, the teen reaching to his face and pulling off the rabbit themed mask, much to Shota's surprise.

"Hi, the name's Izuku Midoriya," the emerald-eyed teen grinned at him, "Also known as the Vigilante Usagi. Nice to finally chat, Eraserhead."

"What are you doing," the Pro growled, lowering the teen to the ground with his capture weapon, "You let me catch you."

"I figured you'd realize that," Usagi…no, Midoriya chuckled, "And I bet you're wondering what I have planned now?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't suspect something," Eraserhead muttered.

"Simple, the Vigilante Rehabilitation Program," Izuku grinned as he untangled the capture weapon from his feet, "I was hoping you'd be my parole officer."

"Why?" Shota growled, "And what makes you think you'll get any of that?"

"Because I want to go to UA," Izuku grinned as he stood, holding out his hands as the police arrived, allowing them to slap the cuffs on and not resisting as he was led away to the waiting police car, "Oh, and I'm quirkless."

* * *

"We can't actually prosecute him for Vigilantism," Tsukauchi sighed, Shota snorting slightly as he looked over the folder, "He really is quirkless, and the laws don't cover that under the Vigilante act."

"But he's willing to plead guilty on certain conditions," Nedzu hummed, "Certain very interesting conditions."

"It feels like this problem child had this whole thing planned out from the start," Shota sighed as he looked through the one-way mirror at the young man sitting at the table, Izuku tapping a foot as he smiled happily.

"He most certainly did!" Nedzu laughed, "And quite brilliantly as well! A pity he has already tested out of Highschool, he would have made an excellent student!"

"I hear a 'but' in there," Shota groaned.

"But I'm sure he'll make just of good of a Teaching Assistant!"

"Gods dammit!" the scruffy man muttered.

* * *

"That one," Izuku said, pointing to the boy with the tall purple hair, "His quirk called Brainwashing. He needs to be in the Hero class."

"That isn't exactly fair to the other examines, Midoriya-kun," Midnight said as they watched the massive bank of screens with the other teachers.

"And I'm the one with the degree in Quirk Theory," Izuku shot back with a grin, "I can give you a dozen scenarios that guy could end in less than five words right now. I'm picking him as my choice to get into the Hero class."

"Uhm…" the tall gangly blond muttered to Aizawa as the man sighed, "Who exactly is this boy? And why is he allowed to do that?"

"That…" Shota sighed, "That is Midoriya. And as part of an…agreement he made with Nedzu, he gets to pick a student for the Hero Course."

"He…he made a deal with Nedzu?" the man stammered.

"I know," Aizawa sighed, "I was just as worried."

* * *

"Good morning, my name is Shota Aizawa, and I am your new Homeroom teacher," Shota said as he got out of his sleeping bag, before turning to the door with a sigh, "And this is my…Teacher's Assistant, Izuku Midoriya."

"DEKU?!" the shout echoed through the room as Izuku walked in, the blond staring at him in shock, "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU QUIRKLESS FUCK?!"

"Working?" Izuku responded with a grin, not even flinching as Bakugo leapt from his seat and charged him.

There was a crash as the boy was slammed into the wall, Aizawa giving a tired sigh as he reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a few gym uniforms.

"All of you, get changed and meet me outside on the main field, you have fifteen minutes," Shota muttered as he walked out of the room, before turning to look at Izuku as he pinned Bakugo to the wall, the blond letting out a loud stream of expletives, "And Usagi. Let the kid go."

The class jumped at the name, even Bakugo falling silent.

"Usagi?" a girl with brunette hair and pink cheeks asked, "As in the famous Vigilante?"

"One and the same," Izuku said cheerfully as he tossed Bakugo to the side, "Nice to meet you all."

"BULLSHIT!" Bakugo screamed, taking a step towards Izuku.

"ENOUGH!" Aizawa barked, causing the room to freeze, "You have twelve minutes left. Anyone who's late is expelled!"


	17. Bunny

Yeah... so I have no idea what I was trying to do here. This is sort of based off of Hydrangea_Cherry9's suggestion, but It kind of went...I don't know...elsewhere? I guess. I'm very tired.

Anyway! I still hop you enjoy!

* * *

Izuku Midoriya's quirk was obvious from the moment he was born. Long ears sprouted from the sides of his head, a soft cotton puff of a tail at the base of his spine, a full head of dark green hair, his extra features matching in color, and finally, his legs. They were far from the normal human plantigrade foot, instead resembling those of a rabbit, his paw-like hands and feet covered in a thin layer of dark green fur. It took only hours for him to be fully awake and upright, already able to crawl as his mother let out proud tears, his Hare-like father grinning madly at his energetic and extremely cute son.

"Bunny" the quirk was called, as "Rabbit" had already been registered.

* * *

"Mama, Aunty Mi-mi," the one-year old that did not look like a one-year old said as he walked up to the two women sitting on the couch, "Can I play with Kacchan?"

"Oh, sure thing kiddo!" Mitsuki Bakugo laughed as she gently set the small bundle that she'd been holding down in the baby carrier she'd brought with her.

"Just be careful, Izuku," his mother warned, "You're a lot bigger and stronger than Katsuki is, so you need to be gentle."

"Yes, mama!" Izuku said happily as he held out one of his hands to the baby, a shock of spiky blond hair already growing on his head, "I just want to let Kacchan pet me more!"

"It must be a real trip to have a kid that can talk so soon, huh Inko?" Mitsuki laughed as she watched the rabbit-like boy let her son squeeze the small pads that tipped his fingers, the baby letting out a happy babble.

"Not particularly," Inko laughed back, "Hisashi warned me that his family develop far faster than normal for the first few years. Izuku will probably keep growing until he looks like a ten-year old in the next couple of years, then he'll slow down. I worry though."

"About what?" Mitsuki asked as she chuckled at Izuku sticking his whole head in the baby carrier, Katsuki letting out a loud laugh as the soft hair tickled him.

"Well, he won't look like the other children," Inko sighed, "He may be the same age as them, but he's a lot more developed. I'm worried that he might not fit in."

"Oh, that's fine!" Mitsuki laughed, "I'll make sure Katsuki knows to look after him once the brat is old enough to think for himself!"

"Kacchan is gonna be my friend?" Izuku asked excitedly, looking up, one of his ears pulled down as the baby in the carrier gummed at it, making the rabbit-boy giggle.

"Of course, Izuku," Mitsuki laughed, petting him in the head, "I won't give him the choice!"

* * *

"Yeah!" the ten-year-old Katsuki Bakugo shouted as the group of kids watched the bank of TVs in the shop window, showing clips of All Might fighting some Villains, "All Might is the best! He's the best Hero cause he always wins!"

"Yeah," Izuku said happily, the lagomorph a good two heads taller than the tallest of the other three, looking almost fourteen, "He's really cool! I want to be a Hero like him! Someone who always saves everyone!"

"You can't, Izugi," Bakugo suddenly laughed, surprising the green-haired boy, "You're too cute! You couldn't scare the Villains if you tried!"

"Yeah well…" Izuku trailed off as the other three walked away, laughing loudly, "I could still try…"

Izuku sighed as he looked back at the screens, jumping when they changed, showing a new batch of clips. The words "Rookie Spotlight" appeared on the screen, Izuku watching the actions of a bunch of Heroes he didn't recognize, before turning away, stopping at the last moment as something caught his eyes. "The Rabbit Hero: Miroku" flashed across the screen, Izuku watching enamored as the dark-skinned woman slammed her leg down on a Villain four times her size, bringing him down to the ground with a single kick. And the most amazing thing was that she looked almost exactly like him.

"Kacchan! Look!" Izuku shouted, drawing the attention of the other three boys as the screens showed more scenes of Miroku, "She's just like me! And a Hero!"

"What?" the blond asked, walking closer as he glared at the screens, "Huh, so she's also a bunny?"

"Yeah! I can be a Hero, see!" Izuku said excitedly, "Just like…like Miroku!"

"Yeah, the too-cute-for-his-own-good Hero: Izugi," Bakugo laughed as he turned away, "Now come on! We're going to go get ice cream!"

* * *

Izuku's ear twitched up as he heard the person approaching from behind him, recognizing their gait. His sensitive nose smelled the tell-tale sweetness of the person's quirk. His leg began to jump in anticipation as the teen waited for the inevitable contact. The hand landed heavily on his head. Then ruffled his soft hair, the quietest utterance of "cute" coming from the other person's mouth as his ears twitched.

"Hey Kacchan," Izuku said happily, munching on his lunch, which consisted mostly of fresh fruits and vegetables, "How's your day been?"

"Fucking stressful," the blond sighed as he buried his fingers in Izuku's hair, the other hand gently running up Izuku's long ear, before pinching it slightly on the end, "Bitch ass teacher was sucking up to me again. I don't need his worthless nose up my ass!"

"Sounds rough," Izuku hummed as he let his friend ruffle his hair, letting out a sigh.

It had been like this for almost two years since they'd entered middle school, the two pretending to not know each other. Katsuki would "act" irate and angry at pretty much everything, while Izuku watched his friend from the sidelines, never interacting in public. It had been hard to keep their friendship secret, especially as Izuku and Katsuki had both gained popularity with the different crowds in the school. Izuku had gained popularity with the girls, due to his kind nature, adorable quirk and the fact that he looked almost eighteen, and Katsuki with the boys and delinquents for his rough nature and powerful quirk. Yet even through the struggles of hiding it, they still made a point to meet up daily at lunch for Katsuki's "stress relief", which mostly meant petting Izuku.

"Fucking hell," Katsuki sighed as he sat beside Izuku, his hand still buried in the thick green locks, "How the fuck can you eat that shit? It's just fucking…"

"Rabbit food?" Izuku laughed, making his friend blush and look away with a muttered "cute", "Well, that is what I am."

"Yeah, whatever," Katsuki growled as he continued to play with one of Izuku's ears until the warning bell rang, the blond getting to his feet and stalking away, before turning to Izuku, "You tell anyone about this, I'll fucking kill you, got it?"

"Of course, Kacchan," Izuku chuckled, getting up himself and putting his lunchbox away, "I'll see you at the usual place after school."

"You fucking bet."

* * *

The sounds of explosions rung out through the abandoned factory, the concrete pitted and cratered with numerous burn marks and landing points.

"Fucking got you, damn bunny!"

"Not today, Blasty!"

The two boys slammed into each other, one unleashing a massive explosion, the other swinging his long dark green furred leg in a powerful kick.

The two forces met, and exploded, throwing both boys back as they skidded across the concrete floor of the factory.

"FUCKING OW!" Bakugo yelled as he staggered to his feet, clutching his ribs, "You better not have fucking broken anything, you damn bunny! The Entrance Exams are next week!"

"I think you singed off all the fur on my leg," Izuku replied as he rubbed the blackened limb, screwing up his nose at the foul smell, Katsuki flinching as his cheeks reddened at his friend's expression.

"You fucking deserved it," Katsuki growled as he grabbed his and Izuku's water bottles, tossing the lagomorphs to his friend.

"Thanks," Izuku said as he caught it, taking a long drink, "You think we're ready?"

"I was fucking born ready," Bakugo laughed, "You, on the other hand…"

"Won't win with my/your fucking cuteness," the two said simultaneously, Bakugo breaking out into a bright red blush, "Fuck you!"

"I thought you got over your crush on me?" Izuku laughed as his friend turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I FUCKING DID!" Bakugo yelled, "I WAS JUST…fuck off!"

"Right right," Izuku chuckled as he took his phone out of his bag, scrolling through the Hero news.

"Still looking up shit on that bunny bitch?" Bakugo asked as he glanced over Izuku's shoulder.

"She's "The Rabbit Hero", Kacchan," Izuku sighed, "And I bet you wouldn't call her a bitch to her face."

"I'd call anyone a bitch to their face!" the blond scoffed.

"Even All Might?" Izuku asked as Bakugo took a drink, making him choke.

"I…You…that's unfair!" the blond spluttered, "You can't shit talk All Might!"

"Then don't shit talk my Hero," Izuku replied as he hopped to his feet, "Come on, one more round before we head home?"

"You're fucking on!"

* * *

"OHMYGOSHYOU'RESOCUTE!" the brunette gasped as she helped Izuku back to his feet, the green-haired teen rubbing the back of his head nervously as he let her gush, used to the reaction.

"Yeah, side effect of my quirk," Izuku laughed, even as he heard the sound of a dozen camera shutters going off as a number of girls turned away from him, "Thanks for stopping my fall. I'm usually a lot better on my feet, guess I'm really nervous!"

"Y-yeah," the girl said, apparently having recovered enough to look at him with out gushing, her cheeks still bright pink, "Sorry about that, it just surprised me!"

"Oh, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" Izuku suddenly gasped as he looked at his watch, "Sorry for delaying you!"

The girl opened her mouth to reply, blinking when the boy vanished, looking around as a gust of wind blew past her. She shook her head for a moment, before hurrying towards the main building, not noticing the small crater in the bricks at her feet.

* * *

"35," Izuku panted as he kicked the head off the two-pointer, jumping away as the robot collapsed to the ground, scooping up a girl that was being overwhelmed by a three-pointer, the girl blushing as she looked up at his face before he put her gently down.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic shouted as the entire faux city shook, Izuku looking up at the massive robot that rose from the ground.

He wasted no time darting forwards, grabbing two examines and shooting away, dropping them off a good distance away, before jumping back, leaving a small crater in his wake.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he darted over to a familiar brunette girl, swinging his leg up and kicking the piece of rubble that was about to fall on her, the piece of masonry all but disintegrating under the force of his foot, "Let me get you out of here!"

The girl made a retching sound as he set her down, stumbling away to vomit behind a fallen one-pointer as Izuku looked back at the robot, almost all of the other examines far away enough to be safe. Almost. The blond staggered forwards as he clutched his stomach over the fancy belt he was wearing, the lagomorph pretty sure he'd seen him shooting lasers out of it earlier. The robot lifted one massive arm, swinging it down at the teen. Izuku gritted his teeth. The robot was too close to him, even with Izuku's speed, they wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. There was only one option.

He let out a growl, crouching to the ground, his features suddenly going feral as his leg muscles bulged, tearing apart the shorts he was wearing, "**Tsuki Ippo **(Moon Step)."

He vanished, the ground around where he stood cratering almost a foot down as he moved. Another crater appeared on the side of one of the buildings, before a third appeared on the wall opposite. In less than a second, five more appeared as the green blur that was Izuku got faster and faster, before shooting straight up towards the falling metal fist.

"**Usagi Kyozetsu** (Rabbit Rejection)!" Izuku shouted as he spun in the air, his foot meeting steel, and the steel losing.

The entire arm made a terrible grinding noise as it stopped in mid-air, the fist on the end collapsing in on itself as it cratered. Izuku shot away, landing on the ground, and shooting towards the still staggering blond, scooping him up and carrying him away to safety.

"Merci, monsieur Lapin," the blond gasped as Izuku put him down.

"No problem," Izuku said as he felt the stares of the other examines, jumping when Mic called time.

* * *

"You both passed!" the principal said happily, "Though, of course both star pupils of our school would pass…"

The man continued to talk as Izuku and Katsuki gave each other a look, both rolling their eyes.

* * *

"First day! You ready?" Izuku asked as he and Katsuki walked to class.

"For every girl to fall in love with you?" the blond growled, "Again."

"Hey! That was only one year!" Izuku pouted as Bakugo teased him.

"Doesn't mean it didn't happen," the blond muttered as he looked away, trying to hide his blush, "Whatever, let's just fucking go!"

He slammed open the door, stepping in as everyone turned to look at the pair, scowling as all eyes quickly slipped off him to the dark green rabbit boy beside him.

"OHMYGOSH!" two voices shouted at once, a pink-skinned girl and a floating uniform shooting up to Izuku as the two girls gushed, "YOU'READORABLE!"

"Fucking told you," Bakugo muttered.

"THEY AREN'T IN LOVE WITH ME!" Izuku shouted, startling the class, "Oh! S-sorry! Inside joke."

"Well you can joke with me all you like, big boy," the pink-skinned girl said seductively, running a finger over Izuku's chest, "Especially if you're this adorable all over. I'm Mina Ashido, by the way."

"Toru Hagakure!" the uniform shouted as it waved it's arms around, "Wow, you're really cute!"

"Yeah," Izuku laughed as he ignored Mina's flirting, pushing her gently off, "I get that a lot."

"Ah, Ashido, Hagakure, you shouldn't do that to our upper-classmen!" the blue-haired both shouted as he marched over stiffly, Bakugo letting out a snort, "It's incredibly rude."

"Uhm, I'm actually the same age as you," Izuku sighed, making the boy pause.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"I'm the same age as all of you, my quirk just makes me look slightly older," Izuku explained, "It shouldn't be a problem by the time I'm twenty."

"Oh! I apologize!" the boy said, "My name is Tenya Iida, and I come from Somnai academy!"

"Nice to meet you, but it's probably best we find our seats now," Izuku chuckled as the last of the students walked in, Izuku casting a glance at a familiar pair of brunette and blond hair, "I think the teacher will be here soon."

"Get to your seats," a grumpy voice called as the students all turned to look at the caterpillar lying in the doorway.

* * *

"Midoriya."

"Yes sensei?" the teen asked as he stood beside the two pits in the ground that had been the sidestepping course, "Am I in trouble for breaking school property?"

"No, the machine just couldn't keep up with your speed," the man grumbled, "How many sidesteps did you count?"

"Oh, about 150? Sorry, I wasn't counting either," the teen blushed, making all the girls coo.

"Whatever, good enough."

* * *

"3.02 seconds," the machine beeped as Izuku crossed the line, making the class gasp.

"I could have done better," Izuku sighed as he rubbed his towel over his neck, "But that's not bad for a standing start."

"Standing start?" Aizawa muttered, "How fast can you go?"

"After about ten "Tsuki Ippo" I can cover 100 meters in just under half a second," Izuku said, the rest of the class staring at him in amazement.

* * *

"356 meters," Aizawa grumbled as Izuku rubbed the top of his foot, "Not bad."

"BULLSHIT!" Bakugo howled, making the rest of the class startle, "IZUGI, YOU LAZY FUCK, DO IT SERIOUSLY!"

"But I might break the ball," Izuku replied as Aizawa lifted an eyebrow.

"Midoriya, were you really not trying your hardest?" he growled.

"I…uhm…no sir, sorry," the teen mumbled, jumping when the ball bounced off his chest.

"I'll give you one more chance," Aizawa said, his voice serious, "If you don't try your hardest, I'm expelling you."

"Y-yes sir!" the lagomorph shouted, picking up the ball and taking a deep breath, his features suddenly twisting into a feral glare as he tossed the ball up.

The sound of ripping fabric filled the air as his pants shredded, his leg muscles bulging massively inside them.

"**Tsuki Taihō** (Moon Cannon)."

The words were followed by the sound of a shockwave as the ball vanished from the air, a thin straight contrail following Izuku's foot as he stood on one leg, the other outstretched.

"705.2 meters," the teacher muttered as he looked at the teen, "Better."

"THERE WE FUCKING GO!" Bakugo spat.

"Dude, didn't he beat your throw?" the red head asked.

* * *

"HA! YOU STILL LOST!" Bakugo laughed as Izuku's name appeared beneath his on the score board.

"Yeah, but you only came third, Kacchan," Izuku laughed back, making the blond blush as he growled.

"Shut your damn carrot eating mouth!" the blond exploded, making the rest of the class laugh.

* * *

"Izugi's got this," Bakugo growled as they watched the bank of screens, "The other team won't know what hit 'em."

"But he's so cute!" Mina sighed, "He really doesn't look like he could hurt a fly!"

"Then you obviously weren't paying attention," Bakugo growled, "Even the cutest of bunnies can still be a wild animal."

* * *

"Oh no, I'm instantaneous speed, you're more sustained speed," Izuku said as he and his teammate walked into the room, their opponents being carried to the nurse's office, "I go fast for short periods of time, you may be slower at first, but you have more stamina. Plus you have that super move of yours!"

"A fair assessment of our differences, Midoriya," Iida said as they sat in the silent room, everyone except Bakugo staring at Izuku in shock, "Though your change in demeanor was a bit of a shock."

"Yeah, sorry, I get like that when I'm serious," Izuku laughed, the girls all blushing at the cute noise, still stunned by what they had seen.

"Damn, Midoriya," Mina said as she stared at the boy, "You really are a wild animal under all that cute, huh?"

* * *

"That thing took one of my kicks, Kacchan," Izuku muttered as he lay in the hospital bed, his friend sitting beside him, "That…nomu thing took one of my kicks and just kept going."

"And it broke your fucking leg for your trouble," Bakugo growled, "Fucking hell, you're an idiot."

"Yeah," Izuku sighed, "Sorry, Kacchan."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakugo growled as he stood and began heading towards the door, but not before ruffling Izuku's hair, "You saved my ass in there. And if I'm not around, who's going to fix your bullshit, you damn rabbit!"

"Like you can fix anything!" Izuku laughed.

* * *

"Miroku, Miroku!" the reporters crowded around the Pro as she glared into the distance, obviously trying to ignore them, "Are the rumors true? If so, who's the father?"

"Huh?" the woman scowled, "What rumors are you damn vultures going on about now?"

"That you have a child!" the rabbit Hero stopped as the reporter spoke, staring at the woman in shock, "And that they're going to UA!"

"I have a what now?" the Pro asked, "I never heard of this before!"

"But he looks remarkably like you!" the reporter shouted, holding up her phone as the Pro stared at it, a look of shock passing over her face.

"WHAT THE FU-." The clip cut off just before the Hero could swear, Izuku dropping his head into his hands as Katsuki cackled madly, holding up his phone.

"THEY THINK YOU'RE THAT BUNNY BITCH'S KID!" the blond shouted, "THAT'S RICH!"

"She's a rabbit, Kacchan," Izuku muttered as he hid his face behind his ears, the blond making a point to look away as several of the girl snapped photos, "And please stop playing that."

"NEVER!" the blond shouted, "Damn, Aunty Inko is gonna love this!"

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Ochako asked as she walked over to the two, "I mean, yeah it might be a bit embarrassing, but it can't be that bad?"

"Except it is!" Izuku wailed, "Miroku is _MY_ Hero. And now they think she's my mom!"

"Wait," a surprised voice said from behind them, the class turning to look at Todoroki, "She isn't?"

"NO!" Izuku shouted as Katsuki began cackling anew.

* * *

"AND MIDORIYA WINS THE FIRST ROUND!" Mic shouted over the speakers as Izuku skidded to a halt over the finish line, digging a deep furrow in the grass as he slowed, "UNSURPRISING FOR THE RUMOURED SON OF A HERO!"

"I'M NOT MIROKU'S SON/HE'S NOT MY KID!" the two shouts echoed over the cheers of the crowd, Izuku freezing as he looked around for the source of the second shout, his eyes falling on the familiar tanned body and cream leotard the same colour as her hair and ears.

"WOAH, LOOKS LIKE MAMA RABBIT HAS COME TO SEE HER KIT!" Mic laughed, both lagomorphs cringing as the main screen split, showing a close up of both of them.

"WE AREN'T RELATED!" the woman yelled again, "STOP SAYING WE ARE!"

"I can understand the need to keep such a fact secret," Mic hummed philosophically, "But you really shouldn't reject your children. It may give them a complex."

"THAT'S IT!" the Rabbit Hero shouted, suddenly jumping onto the railing, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMN COCKATOO!"

Izuku just stood frozen in place as Miroku leapt towards the announcer's booth, Bakugo and Todoroki crossing the line behind him.

* * *

"Ready to go Iida?!" Izuku shouted from his position at the front of the horse, Mei and Ochako behind him as Fumikage gripped his shoulders.

"Speed versus speed!" the boy shouted back, his own teammates tensing as they prepared to clash with the 10 million-point team.

"Activating hover-boots!" Mei laughed as she and Ochako began to float slightly, "Minimal friction achieved! Let's go First Place!"

"**RECIPRO-BURST/TSUKI IPPO!**" the two boys yelled as they shot forwards, Izuku's face twisting into a feral grin, his leg muscle's bulging as Iida's exhausts let out a jet of flame.

The encounter was over in less than half a second, the two teams passing by each other so fast that the crowd wasn't sure that they hadn't just swapped places via a teleportation quirk.

"We got it," Todoroki hummed as he held out the 10 million-point band.

"Woo! We did it!" he heard shouted from behind him, turning to see Dark Shadow holding three headbands in its mouth, the two-toned teen reaching for his empty neck.

"INCREDIBLE!" Mic shouted, "SPEED AGAINST SPEED! A MATCH OF THE AGES!"

In the stands, Miroku raised an eyebrow at the grinning boy who was congratulating his friends below.

"Huh…" she muttered, "Maybe…"

* * *

The glacier rose from the ground with a mighty creaking of ice as it moved to engulf Izuku.

"**Tsuki Taihō**!"

The wall of ice shattered, leaving two massive froze walls on either side of him, Todoroki staring in shock as the rabbit boy opposite him gave a feral grin.

"**Tsuki Ippo**!"

Izuku left a crater in the ground where he had stood, the walls around him shattering under the force of his jumps.

_He said he could cover 100 meters in under half a second after ten of those,_ Todoroki thought as he stared, his glacier now little more than ice chips, _How fast is he moving now?_

He got his answer a moment later.

"**KAGUYA,**" the teen shouted as he appeared from thin air, somehow managing to turn all of his forward momentum downwards into his foot, small shockwaves forming across his toe beans as he attacked, "**CRESCENT!**"

_Cute_ was the last thing Todoroki thought before the kick passed in front of him, barely scraping the front of his jacket as the curved white contrail that gave the kick its name appeared in front of him. The shockwave slammed into him, shooting him backwards faster than he could react, his ice all but useless against the extreme speed of his opponent.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE SON FOLLOWS THE MOTHER!" Mic shouted, "EVEN USING ONE OF HER MOVES!"

"WE AREN'T RELATED!" Both rabbits screamed at the same time.

* * *

The two speedsters kicked, their legs colliding with an almighty bang as the shockwave echoed across the stadium. Izuku stared into Iida's eyes, the blue-haired boy struggling under the force of the kick as his engine began to stall. Slowly, a feral grin twisted its way across Izuku's face. His leg muscles bulged, suddenly sweeping their crossed legs down, flipping Iida through the air, placing a quick kick on his back that launched the boy out of the arena.

"Midoriya wins!" Midnight called as the rabbit hopped down to help his friend up, the speedster's head having been buried in the ground when he landed.

In the stands, Miroku watched his feral grin, doubt starting to seep into her mind.

* * *

"Hey Kacchan!"

"Hey you damn bunny!" Katsuki shouted back, "You nervous that your mom is watching?!"

"What?" Izuku asked, "She's at home? Why would I be nervous?"

"Not _that_ mom, yah dumbass!" the blond cackled as he pointed at Miroku, the woman starting slightly as she hopped onto the railing again.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, KID!" She yelled, "I AIN'T HIS M-!"

"AND WE JUST GOT A CONFIRMATION OF THE RUMORS FOLKS!" Mic's voice drowned her out, "MIDORIYA'S OWN CHILDHOOD FRIEND JUST LEAKED THE WHOLE STORY!"

"KACCHAN! NO!"

"KACCHAN YES!" the blond cackled as Midnight called the start of the match, shooting towards his friend and rival.

* * *

"**Joint first place is very impressive!**" All Might laughed as he presented to two boys their gold medals, Izuku propping up Katsuki as the blond scratched at the bandages wrapped around his head.

"If it had been anyone else, I would've won!" Bakugo spat, "Damn bunny, always stealing my glory!"

"Thanks, Kacchan," Izuku sighed, "Least I could do after that lovely little stunt you pulled."

"Hey, at last you'll make the front page!" the blond cackled as he kited his fingers through Izuku's slightly scorched hair.

* * *

Izuku sat frozen as he stared at the name at the top of his list. He'd managed to get over a thousand internship recommendations alongside Bakugo, but his weren't exactly in alphabetical order.

"Miroku?" Ochako said as she read the first name on the list, separated from the others by a wide gap, "So your mom wants to train you?"

"SHE'S NOT MY MOM!" Izuku squeaked, jumped a good foot in the air in surprise, "Please stop saying that."

"Are you sure?" Todoroki hummed as he narrowed his eyes, "You have the same smile."

"S-smile?" Izuku asked, tiliting his head in confusion, resulting in a wave of coos from the girls, "What do you mean?"

"You both go scary when you get serious," Katsuki growled, spinning in his chair, "You never noticed?"

"No?" Izuku muttered as he friend face palmed.

* * *

"That kick was shit."

Those were the first words that came out of his Hero's mouth as soon as he walked into the temporary office that had been set up for her.

"I…I'm sorry?" he squeaked as she stomped up to him, inspecting him closely for a moment before letting out a huff.

"Don't be sorry," she growled, motioning for him to follow, "Be better. We aren't leaving this room until you can do it perfectly."

They entered the small gym of the agency, Miroku turning to Izuku and giving a feral grin.


	18. Shiketsu

Surprisingly, I had a bunch of trouble writing this one, but it came out pretty good in the end.

So yeah, I pretty much lifted the concept for the entrance exam from "Okay, so the things is, this may be a long title but hear me out, its-" by MOTHERFUDGER.

* * *

"Welcome to the interview portion of Shiketsu Academy's entrance exam," the man said flatly as Izuku shuffled into the room, sitting in the seat in front of the three suited men, the middle one continuing, "You are…Izuku Midoriya, correct?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Izuku barked awkwardly, making the three men glance at each other.

"You are aware that this is an application for the Hero course of Shiketsu, yes?" the man continued, "And that, unlike other hero schools, we are primarily a police academy? As such, we prefer to perform interviews and practical tests as opposed to the more…traditional Hero exams."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now, please explain and demonstrate your quirk,"

Izuku froze. Swallowing nervously, he looked between the three men slowly.

"I…I don't have one. I'm…I'm quirkless."

Silence. Overwhelming silence filled the room as the three men stared at him.

"Very well. What is your greatest strength?" the third man asked, looking at the fidgeting boy.

"Oh, well…" he trailed off, startled that they hadn't immediately rejected him, digging in his bag and producing a notebook, "It started off as more of a hobby, but I write Hero and quirk analyses a lot. My mom says I have a talent for it."

The men took the book, flipping through a few pages, their eyes going wide.

"So detailed," the first muttered.

"Excellent analytical skills," the second paused, looking up as he flipped to the last full page, "This villain attack, it happened only this morning, correct?"

"The last one? Y-yes," Izuku mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"To have written such a comprehensive analysis of both the Heroes and Villains quirks in only a day…"

"Oh, I only did that this morning, I had classes and…"

"You made this analysis before your morning classes?"

"Yes, sir,"

"So, in only a few hours?"

"Well the train was running late, so I had time,"

"What is your greatest weakness? Excluding your quirkless status."

The boy fidgeted at the sudden question.

"Well…uhm…I guess I'm socially awkward? And I tend to mumble when I think. Oh, and I don't like black coffee…"

The three men watched as the boy startled to prattle off a long list of inane weaknesses and faults, one of them looking down to write _Confidence Issues_ on his clipboard.

"That is quite enough, Midoriya-san," the center man said quietly, startling the boy out of his mumblings.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"That is quite alright. Now, onto the practical portion of the interview. You may choose from one of three tests, labeled Trickery, Combat and Investigation."

"W-what do they mean?" Izuku asked nervously, wringing his hands as he watched the other two still looking through his notebook, whispering to each other.

"Trickery means you must do something to surprise or fool us, Combat is a fight with a martial artist without the use of quirks, and investigation entails us providing you with a scenario that you must solve," the man explained, getting up from his chair.

"I-investigation, please,"

"Very well, please follow me."

* * *

The two of them stood in a small room, the outline of a body drawn on the floor, a key lying just next to it.

"This is a recreation of a closed room murder," the man explained, "Everything in it has been recreated as accurately as possible. The body and only key to the room were found as indicated. You may ask me three questions, then you must provide a solution. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Izuku said quietly already walking around the room.

He squatted down beside the key, inspecting it for a moment, before moving slowly back towards the door, staring at his feet as he did so.

"Are there mice or rats present?" He asked.

"Yes," the man answered.

"A ball of bread. Or similar foodstuffs."

"What?"

"The killer wrapped the key in a ball of bread or dough and pushed it through that mouse hole," he said, pointing to the small hole in the wall just beside the door, "The floor has a slight incline, so the ball rolled until it reached beside the corpse, after which the mice ate the food off of it, leaving only the key lying beside the corpse."

The man raised his hand, clicking a stopwatch as he looked down at the time. It had taken the green-haired teen less than two minutes to figure it out.

"Did you cheat?" he asked carefully, looking at the boy.

"N-NO! I SWEAR! It just made sense!"

"Very well," the man gave a slightly relieved sigh, "That is all, we will contact you via mail to let you know your entrance status within the week."

"T-thank you, sir," Izuku shuffled slightly, "Uhm…"

"Yes?"

"C-can I have my notebook back?"

* * *

Izuku sat in the classroom, fidgeting with his hat as he watched the other students enter. Most were talking casually, though a good number were simply moving to their desks and sitting silently, the others not disturbing them. That was good, it meant that no one was talking to him either. His desk was at the back of the class, though not right in the corner. He looked around, taking note of the three students sat around him.

To his right was a girl with thick lips and dirty blond hair, a slight smile on her face as she tapped away at her cellphone. To his right was a boy, his mass of light purple hair sticking almost perfectly straight up as he dozed in his chair, his cap pulled down over his eyes. Infront of his was another boy, his spiky dark purple hair sticking out from under his cap.

"Yo fam, what test did you choose to pass?" the girl asked, Izuku letting out a startled squawk as his hat shot from his hands, bouncing off the back of the boy sitting in front of him, "Woah, chillax, my man, it's cool."

"I-I-I'm sorry," he muttered, scrambling to retrieve his hat from the floor as the other teen glared at him from behind his purple hair, the fringe pulled down to cover one eye.

"Nah, it's chill," the girl chuckled, "Didn't mean to spook ya, fam."

"Could you two please be quiet?" the light purple-haired boy grumbled from under his hat, lifting it slightly to glare at them, Izuku staring at the thick eyebags that hung below his eyes, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Np bro, soz," the girl said, her eyes suddenly going blank as Izuku spun to look between her and the other boy.

"Shit," the boy muttered, "Thought I could get both of you."

"Wait! Is that your quirk?" Izuku gasped, pulling out one of his notebooks, "What is it? Obviously, it's some kind of mental quirk, but how does it work? You talked to us first, so is it response based?"

"OH!" a loud voice echoed through the room as the two boys jumped, looking up at the large teen that stood over them, a wide grin on his face, "Greetings! Are we talking about quirks? I love talking! My quirk is called Whirlwind and lets me control wind!"

"That's so cool!" Izuku gasped, flipping over the page of his notebook, and quickly scribbling on a new page, "How fine is your control? Can you generate wind, or does it already have to be present? How strong can you make the wind?"

"Would you two shut up!" the boy sitting in front of Izuku growled, glaring at the two of them, "The teacher will be here soon, and I don't need to have a headache because of you."

"Ah!" the brown-haired teen gasped, suddenly bowing, and slamming his head into the floor with enough force to shake the tables, the girl blinking in surprise as she looked around, "I SINCERELY APOLOGISE!"

"Bruh, what happened?" the girl asked Izuku, the green-haired teen looking at her in surprise for a moment, before flipping back a page in his notebook and scribbling something down as he muttered.

"Physical movement appears to disrupt the quirks hold," he said, before turning back to the tired-looking boy, "I'm sorry, you never said what your quirk was called."

"Shouldn't you be asking my name first?" the boy grunted, sitting up in his chair as he obviously wasn't going to be getting any more sleep, "It's Hitoshi Shinso by the way. My name, not my quirk."

"O-oh!" Izuku gasped, bowing in his seat, "I-I'm sorry! I'm Izuku Midoriya!"

"I would say nice to meet you, but you woke me up," Shinso sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Anyway, you've been interrogating me about my quirk, so what's yours?"

"Oh…uhm…" Izuku mumbled as the other teen looked at him suspiciously, "I-,"

He was cut off as the teacher entered the class, her snake-like hair hissing loudly as she marched over to the podium, adjusting the sunglasses that completely covered her eyes.

"My name iss Hebi Kesseki, and I am your new homeroom teacher for thiss year," the woman stated clearly, hissing slightly on each 's', "Welcome to Shiketssu Class Alpha. Now, let uss head out to the Entrance ceremony."

The class replied with a loud, "Yes Sensei!" as they all stood and followed the woman out of the class.

* * *

"So," Shinso said to Izuku as they were walking back to the class after the Entrance Ceremony and the Principal's hour-long speech, "What's up with that book?"

"B-book?" Izuku mumbled, looking at the other teen in surprise.

"That notebook you were writing about my quirk in earlier," Shinso continued, "It looked pretty full. It have something to do with your quirk?"

"Oh…Uhm…no," Izuku replied, looking away, "It's just a hobby, really. Well, I guess not anymore, considering it's what got me in to Shiketsu."

"A notebook got you into Shiketsu?" Shinso asked, Izuku nodding sadly, "What, is your quirk like super weak or something?"

"More like not there," Izuku muttered, freezing when he realized what he'd just said, eyes slowly turning to look at Shinso, who was looking back at him.

"That weak, huh?" the boy sighed, "Well, whatever, you got in, so I guess I can't fault you. At least this place isn't as bad as UA."

"UA?" Izuku asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean their damn Entrance Exam involves fighting robots," Shinso growled, "My quirk does jackshit to robots."

"Oh, m-most mental quirks wouldn't," Izuku muttered, pulling out the notebook and starting to scribble in it again, Shinso peeking over his shoulder.

"What the hell?!" the purple-haired teen said loudly, startling the other students walking around them, "How do you know what my quirk is? I never told you!"

"Hmm?" Izuku looked up, slightly confused, "Oh, I worked it out from what you said it could do."

"But I didn't tell you anything!" Shinso said, "I just used it on that ditzy chick!"

"Oh, really?" Izuku mumbled, curling in on himself slightly as the purple-haired boy stared at him in shock, "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"You didn't…? What is up with you?" Shinso growled, "Whatever. It doesn't matter now that you know. It's a fucking Villain's quirk anyway."

"B-but your quirk is so cool!" Izuku gasped, "There are dozens of ways it could be applied to Heroics!"

"Name three," Shinso growled.

"Hostage situation, suicide prevention, general de-escalation of tense situations," Izuku replied robotically, making Shinso blink in surprise, "I can give more detailed examples if that's not good enough."

"I…what? No," Shinso sighed as he rubbed his eyes, the two of them reaching their classroom, "I just… Nobody's ever said that my quirk would be good for Heroics before."

"But it would!" Izuku stated, "It really would!"

* * *

"You will be split into squads for the semester. Each squad shall have a captain," the Heroics 101 teacher barked, his cat-like eyes darting across the class, "Your squads and captains for this semester have already been chosen by committee. You will have this session to familiarize yourselves with the members of your squads and their quirks. First, Squad Alpha!"

"Damn," Shinso muttered beside Izuku, "I had hoped to not have to be dragged down by other people. I'm not here to make friends."

"I-I don't know," Izuku muttered, "Forming teams is a good way to develop trust and understanding. A-and other people may be able to give you insight into your own quirk!"

"People like you?" Shinso half chuckled under his breath, "Considering how fast you figured mine out, you probably have notes on the whole class already."

"W-well…" Izuku looked away as he blushed.

"No way, seriously?" the purple-haired teen hissed.

"Would you two shut up!" the boy in front of Izuku growled, I can't hear the teacher!"

"Squad Delta!" the man shouted, "Hitoshi Shinso, Camie Utsumushi, Inasa Yoarashi, Seiji Shishikura, captain: Izuku Midoriya!"

"WHAT?!" Izuku shrieked, drawing the attention of the whole class, a look of shock on his face, "B-b-but…why me?"

"The committee reviewed your exams and decided on your squads and captains based on that," the Heroics 101 teacher huffed, before turning away, "You have the rest of the period to familiarize yourselves with the members of your squad. Good luck!"

* * *

"Yo, Cap," the blond girl grinned as she sat beside the muttering teen, "What's your quirk?"

"Utsumushi-san, that is very rude," Shishikura hummed as he stood in front of Izuku, "Can you not see that he is…what exactly is he doing?"

"Having a panic attack," Shinso sighed, pressing a cold drink can against the green-haired boy's cheek, making him yelp, "Earth to Midoriya, we need you to focus. We've got to tell you about our quirks."

"Whirlwind, the ability to control air. Brainwashing, the ability to control a person's actions after they respond to you. Some sort of illusion quirk, and…I don't really know how to describe yours," Izuku muttered as he rubbed his eyes before looking at Shishikura, "You can…mold flesh? I think?"

"What?" the purple-haired teen said, staring at Izuku in shock, "H-how?"

"Damn bruh, you a hiding a super comp in your skull?" Utsumushi laughed, the green-haired boy blushing, "But that's totes sweet. That your quirk?"

"N-no, I…Uhm…I don't have a quirk!" Izuku blurted, curling in on himself as he waited for the inevitable.

"Wait…really?" Shinso said slowly, "Is that what you meant by not there? You're…quirkless?"

"Y-yes," Izuku muttered quietly, clutching his notebook to his chest.

"Wow!" Inasa said, uncharacteristically quiet, "How did you get in then?"

"I…I passed the Entrance Exam?" Izuku replied, cracking an eye to look up at them.

"Then there should be no problems," Shishikura huffed, "The school would not allow you to enter without good reason. Obviously, you impressed them somehow."

"Yeah, with his notebook," Shinso laughed, "Hey, you have stuff about us written in there, right? Why not let us see it, point-dexter?"

"P-point-dexter?" Izuku mumbled as he held out the notebook slowly, Camie grabbing it and flipping through the pages.

"Yo bruh, this is cray-cray!" she gasped as she got to the page about her, "You figured out all this shiz about my quirk today? That's mad! I never thought to try this!"

"Let me see," Shinso huffed as he grabbed the book, flipping to his page, "A voice changer support item, artificial vocal cords? Why not an electronic voice changer?"

"Oh, that's because The electronics may affect how your quirk works." Izuku said hurriedly, "So an analogue solution would work better."

"Fair enough," Shinso hummed as he handed the book to Shishikura, the boy scowling as he paged through it.

"This is all very detailed…you have pages on the other students as well."

"Y-yes?" Izuku mumbled, "S-sorry if it's creepy, it's just a hob-."

"No, this is perfect," Shishikura hummed, startling Izuku, "Having information on your opponents and allies is paramount to success in the field."

"LET ME SEE!" Inasa yelled as he grabbed the book, "WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Izuku stared at the four students as they talked about how detailed his notes were, comparing pages and discussing their quirks with each other.

* * *

"Squad Delta wins!" the Heroics Teacher barked, before letting out a quiet sigh, "Again."

The other three squads groaned as they looked at Squad Delta, particularly at the green-haired teen standing in front of them.

"T-thank you, sir!" Izuku managed to say loudly, blushing slightly under the stares of the rest of the class.

"Now, can anyone tell me why Squad Delta has managed to win the last four exercises?" the cat-like man asked.

"They have Midoriya," someone called, making the green-haired boy blush harder.

"And what advantage does Midoriya give them?" the teacher asked.

"Information?" "Strategy?" "Planning?" several members of the class called.

"Yes, yes and yes," the teacher hummed, "All three of those are good answers. Midoriya has proved himself to be an excellent planner and information specialist, allowing him to come up with tactics to counteract each of your quirks with those of his squads'."

"T-thank you, sir!" Izuku spluttered, making several of the class chuckle, "I-I'll work hard to keep it up!"

"Good lad," the teacher laughed, "I expect you to do well in the future. Remember, vote for General is next week, take into consideration who you'd like to see leading your year."

* * *

"Unsurprisingly," the Principal muttered under his breath, "The First year General is Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku froze as he was lifted on stage by Inasa's wind, staring out over the crowd in shock.

"T-thank you for this opportunity! I promise not to let it go to waste!" he managed to blurt before hurrying off the stage, the Principal and teachers chuckling slightly to themselves.

* * *

"For the first time since the founding of Shiketsu, the First Years win the inter grade competition!" the announcer called as the Hero class gathered around the green-haired teen and cheered, lifting him onto their shoulders.

"MI-DO-RI-YA! MI-DO-RI-YA!" they chanted as they paraded him around the field, the other grades quickly joining in as the boy raised his arms in a long title but hear me out, its-


	19. Island

Just some light and fluffy IzuMel. Enjoy.

This was written in about 4 hours. It's fun when my brain does this. I gotta go realign my spine now. I sit so badly in my chair.

* * *

"Uhm…dad?" six-year old Izuku Midoriya asked as they waited to board the plane, his mother fretting over their carry-on luggage behind them, "W-why are we moving?"

"Because," Hisashi said calmly, a kind smile on his face as he looked down at his son, "I miss the two of you so much. I can't bear to be apart from you anymore!"

_And I would have to kill that blond brat if he so much as looked at you again._

"Oh," Izuku mumbled, scratching at the fresh bandages that were wrapped around his arms, covering the numerous burns, "O-okay."

"I'm sorry that you have to leave your friends behind," Hisashi said.

_Not that they were your friends. I had to hold myself back from strangling the little monsters when I saw them._

"But there's someone I'm sure you'll make great friends with on I-Island! She's my boss's daughter!"

"A-a g-girl?" Izuku squeaked, his face going red.

"Yes, she's a year older than you, but I'm sure you'll find you have plenty in common!" Hisashi laughed, squeezing his son's hand gently, the boy giving a nervous nod.

"O-okay."

"And everyone on the Island is really nice, so you should have no problem making other friends as well!" Hisashi tried, flinching as Izuku curled in on himself slightly.

_And I'll destroy anyone who thinks they can hurt you. Anyone!_

"Well, looks like it's time for us to board," Hisashi chuckled slightly as he turned to his wife, "Come on Inko, stop fretting for a moment and let me take those bags."

"Oh Hisashi! But this was all so sudden!" the woman said, her once slender form starting to round out slightly from the stress-eating she had recently started, "Are you sure it's fine?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Hisashi said as he picked up the bags turning towards the private gate in the airport, "Absolutely sure!"

* * *

"Hi!" the blond said in English as Izuku hid behind his mother's legs, "My name is Melissa Shield!"

"Melissa," the man beside her said as he petted the girl's head, "He can't understand you like that, say it how we practiced."

"Oh!" the girl gasped, before bowing slightly to Izuku and speaking in slightly broken Japanese, "Hello, my name Melissa Shield, I want be your friend, please."

"She's getting better!" Hisashi laughed to the man as Izuku stared at the girl, her bright smile making him blush, "A few more years and she'll be talking like a native! Especially with Izuku here to help!"

"Dad, who is this?" Izuku asked quietly, looking up at the man, something strangely familiar about him.

"Oh, well my name is David Shield," the man laughed in near perfect Japanese, "I'm your father's supervisor and friend."

"He also knows All Might," Hisashi smirked as he watched his son's face light up, staring at David in awe.

"You know All Might?!" the boy gasped, the girl suddenly looking excited as he spoke.

"Uncle Might? You like Uncle Might?" Melissa gasped, grabbing the boy by the hand, "I like Uncle Might too!"

The parents watched as the two suddenly began talking, one in Japanese, the other in English as they both began to gush about their favorite Hero.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely going to be friends," Hisashi laughed.

* * *

"These are…impressive isn't even a good enough word," David muttered as they sat in the Midoriya's new apartment, the two children sitting on the carpet of the open plan living room as they played with some of Izuku's toys.

"I know," Hisashi replied, "He started them about a year ago. After he was…diagnosed quirkless."

The other man simply nodded as his friend's mood dropped slightly.

"Melissa was the same," David sighed, "About a year after her diagnosis she started to get obsessed with Support Technology, not that I'm complaining."

"But to think that there was another quirkless child so close," Inko sighed, looking over to the two children as they both laughed happily, "It…I don't want to say it makes me happy but…"

"I'm also glad that Melissa has someone she can relate to, Inko," David smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But back to these notebooks! They are absolutely incredible! The level of detail and insight into the mechanics and dynamics of the quirks observed! I could almost believe that it's the notes of a college level student already!"

"I know, right!" Hisashi said proudly.

"We must nurture this, let it grow," David said, smiling at the two parents, "If this is the level that he's at right now, he could easily become one of the best in the analysis industry."

"Oh, he will be!" Hisashi laughed, "He will be. And more!"

* * *

The seven-year old stared at the tablet in his hands, eyes wide as tears formed at the corners.

"T-thank you," he said softly, wiping his eyes as the blond grinned at him before she pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's for your quirk analysis!" David explained, handing the green-haired boy a small book, "This contains all the features and settings, so you can set it up however you like. I've also linked it up to the Island's main server, so you have access to all the basic quirk data we have collected."

"T-that's too much!" Inko gasped, "I-is it safe to give him that?"

"In one year, Izuku has helped us develop half a dozen patents for helping people with detrimental quirks, Inko," David said calmly, "Honestly, I want to give him full access to all the quirk data we have just to see what he'd get out of it, but it's still a little early for that."

"I-I'd say!" Inko gasped, looking at her son as he began playing with the tablet, Melissa pressed close beside him showing some of the features.

"I'M NOT LATE!" Hisashi shouted as he burst throught he door, startling everyone as he looked around frantically, "Dammit! You already gave it to him!"

* * *

"Izu!"

The shout pulled Izuku from his tablet, the eight-year-old boy looking up as his best, and honestly only, friend on the Island ran up to him.

"What's up, Melissa?" he asked in English, the girl all but bouncing on her feet as she grinned at him.

"Uncle Might is here!" the excited blond shouted, throwing her arms up into the air, "Or he will be! Soon! Like later today!"

"Uncle…ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku shrieked as he shot to his feet, his tablet all but forgotten, "Here? Today? Soon?"

"Yes!" Melissa cheered, "I have to introduce you! He'll love you! You're just like him!"

"J-just l-like All Might?" the boy squeaked as Melissa grabbed his tablet, handing it back to him before dragging him away, "H-how?"

"You're really kind! And you like justice! And you make me happy whenever I see you! Just like Uncle Might!" Melissa said happily as she pulled Izuku away, the green-haired boy bursting out into a deep blush.

* * *

"**I cannot wait to meet this mystery Analyst of yours, David,**" the burly blonde-haired man laughed as he walked with his friend, "**I would never have been able to defeat those Villains so easily if not for their analysis of their quirks!**"

"Oh, I know," David laughed, "You may be the best Hero, but even you need help from time to time."

"UNCLE MIGHT!" the shout echoed through the terminal as the two men turned to see the pair of children running towards them, the girl dragging the boy behind her, "You're here!"

"**That I am, young Melissa!**" All Might laughed as the girl launched herself into his arms, hugging his neck tightly, "**How have you been?**"

"I've been really good!" the girl said excitedly, before suddenly looking like she'd remembered something and pulling herself free of the man's hold, dropping to the floor before grabbing hold of the boy's hand again, "This is Izuku! He's my best friend!"

"**Ah, well hello there, young man!**" All Might laughed, "**It's good to see that young Melissa has found herself a friend! I was worried she would bury herself in her work to become a support engineer!**"

"Y-you…" the boy muttered, staring at All Might in a mixture of shock and awe, "You're really All Might."

"**That I am,**" All Might chuckled, somewhat used to that reaction.

"You quirk is amazing! A full spectrum enhancement quirk that boost all aspects of the person's physical capabilities and…" the boy suddenly launched into a long winded analysis of the theories behind All Might's quirk, startling the man as the child madly scrolled through his tablet, his words becoming a mishmash of both English and Japanese.

"Izu, you're doing it again," the girl laughed, squeezing his hand as the boy blushed, hiding his face behind his tablet, "We really need to break that habit, you know. Speak one language at a time."

"S-sorry, I got excited," Izuku muttered, blushing harder.

"This is Izuku Midoriya," David suddenly said, "He's the son of one of our Technicians, Hisashi Midoriya. The same one who designed the seams on your last suit."

"**Wait… Izuku Midoriya? Isn't that the name of-,**" All Might started to say.

"My mystery Analyst?" David laughed, "Yes. They are one and the same."

"**B-but how? He's a child!**" All Might gasped, "**Does he have an intelligence quirk?**"

"Nope!" Melissa said loudly, smiling up at the man, "He's just like me! He doesn't have a quirk!"

"**Doesn't have…**" All Might muttered, looking at the boy as he hid his red face, "**Well, that's certainly impressive, young man! I hope to have your assistance again in the future!**"

"I-I-I…Yessir, All Might sir!" the boy spluttered, stunned by the fact that his Hero had just praised him, "I p-promise!"

* * *

"Hey Izu, what's your dream?"

The question surprised Izuku as the two of them sat on the balcony of Melissa and David's apartment, looking out over the ocean as they talked.

"I…I don't really have one," the nine-year old lied, immediately feeling the stare of his best friend, "It's stupid."

"Nothing is stupid!" Melissa huffed, crossing her arms as she glared at him, "Now tell me!"

"I…I want to be a Hero," Izuku mumbled, closing his eyes as he waited from the inevitable response.

"Wow, that's so cool! Can I be your Support Technician then?!"

Izuku jumped, turning to stare at Melissa in shock.

"Y-you actually think I can?" he breathed, "You think I can be a Hero?"

"I don't see why not," Melissa shrugged, "We make all sorts of Support Gear for all sorts of quirks, it will be easy to make stuff for someone without one."

"But first you'll need training," the two children jumped at the sound of David's voice, both turning to see their fathers standing in the door, watching them.

"Of course, that's only after you finish your schooling," Hisashi laughed, "How far are you now? About to start with Middle school I believe?"

* * *

"Izuku."

"Yes, mom?" the ten-year old asked as he scrolled through his tablet, humming quietly to himself as he read through the latest International Hero News.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the form he'd left on the kitchen table.

"Oh, that that permission form to allow me to start Highschool early," Izuku replied, smiling brightly at her, "Melissa already started, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first."

"I…Izuku, you only started Middle School last year!" Inko sighed, "How have you gotten so far ahead!"

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do except learn, so that's what I do," Izuku shrugged.

"What about hanging out with Melissa?" Inko asked.

"Oh, we either study or work on Mel's projects," Izuku replied, "It's fun for us."

"You aren't rushing this because of what your father said, are you?" Inko said, her voice going stern, "I don't want you hurting yourself just because you want to start training."

"I'm not! The work was just that easy! I swear!" Izuku said hurriedly, dropping his tablet as he rushed over to his mother, "I'm not rushing anything, I swear!"

Inko sighed as she looked into her son's eyes, her own softening a moment later.

"Fine, I believe you," she said softly, turning and grabbing a pen from the jar nearby, "Now, where do I sign on this?"

* * *

"And done!" Izuku sighed as he put his pen down beside the exam, smiling as David looked up and grinned back at him.

"Not bad," the brunette chuckled as he got up and took the paper, slipping it into the envelope and sealing it, "But Melissa finished about five minutes ago."

"Dammit," the eleven-year old muttered, "Always faster than me."

"Says the boy who's a full year younger than her," David laughed, "Let her have her small victories."

"Well, we've both finished Highschool now," Izuku smiled happily, so you know what that means!"

"You are way to eager for this," the older man sighed, "Melissa is going to have a hell of a time with you in the future."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked as David just winked.

* * *

"Good!" the trainer shouted as she ran through the drill with Melissa, the blond punching and kicking the pads on his hands as the sweat dripped down her face.

Izuku watched, entranced, his water bottle all but forgotten in his hand as he watched his best friend practice with their kickboxing coach, the woman shouting encouragement to the girl. The twelve-year old swallowed nervously as the girl finished the set, hopping back from the trainer and shaking out her arms, the fine lines of developing muscle already visible as her sweat dripped down her skin.

"Hey Izu!" the shout pulled him out of his stupor, blinking in surprise as Melissa suddenly sat beside him, grabbing his water bottle and taking a long drink, "You're up next."

"R-right!" the green-haired boy said as he shot to his feet, darting into the boxing ring.

* * *

Melissa grinned as she watched Izuku go through the kickboxing drills she'd just completed, taking another drink from his bottle. Izuku gave a shout as he slammed his fist into the pad with force, their coach grinning widely as she encouraged him more and more, the boy speeding up. Melissa watched as he flexed and moved, her cheeks flushing a little more as his shirt began to ride up, revealing the start of his abs. She took another long drink on his bottle, looking away as she drained the bottle, quickly getting up to refill it from the water fountain.

* * *

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Huh?" the two teenagers looked up from the motorcycle-like machine they were working on, grease and grime smeared across their faces as they stared at the lab assistant who'd just asked the question.

"When's the wedding? I was wondering when you were finally going to tie the knot?" the woman continued as she set down a box of parts.

"I'm too young? And so is Izuku," Melissa said, before both of them dropped their heads back down, continuing to work on the machine.

"Not here," the woman laughed, "I mean, both your fathers are on the board of directors, right? Don't they basically make the laws of I-Island?"

"What are you getting at?" Izuku asked as he stepped back, digging in a toolbox for some tool.

"Well, you could just ask them to make the legal age of marriage thirteen,"

"Why thirteen?" Melissa asked, accepting the tool from Izuku without looking, "I'm fourteen."

"Yeah, but then you'd have to wait another year," the woman hummed, "Because Midoriya is a year younger than you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Izuku asked, leaning back over the machine, pushing Melissa slightly to the side as they both reached into the machine.

"Well, you're going to marry each other, aren't you?"

"Huh?!" the two said, heads shooting back up as they stared at her, cheeks visibly red, even under the grime.

* * *

"Hey Izu," Melissa called as she slid onto the desk chair next to the fourteen-year old, shoving him half off of it as she spread the blueprints on his desk, over the work he was busy doing, "What do you think of this design for Lifter?"

"Huh? The guy with the flying quirk?" Izuku muttered as he looked over the paper, "Too heavy, his quirk is limited by weight, so the materials need to be as lightweight as possible. Also, the design will only increase drag when moving at speed through the air."

"That's exactly what I said!" Melissa pouted as Izuku laughed, rolling the blue print up and going back to his work, "Hey, what are you working on right now?"

"Oh, just finishing up some work for my PHD," Izuku yawned, "Spent the whole night on it but it's finally done."

"The whole night?" Melissa huffed, "Really, you have to stop doing that! That paper isn't even due for another month!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to get it done, more important work to do," Izuku replied, getting up from the chair and stretching, showing off a small sliver of his stomach, Melissa feeling a slight blush burn on her cheeks as she stared, "Anyway, no time to sleep now, have to do some analysis for dad."

"Since when does uncle Hisashi need analysis?" Melissa asked.

"What? No, your dad," Izuku yawned, suddenly freezing as his brain seemed to catch up with what he'd just said.

"Wait, you called my dad "dad"," Melissa snorted, laughing hard as she stared at the blushing teen, "Oh my god, does that mean you see me as a sister?"

"N-NO!" Izuku blurted, startling them both, "N-not like that."

"Oh," the blond hummed, "Then…how do you see me?"

"How do I…well, I…You're really smart…and pretty…and I feel comfortable around you…" Izuku muttered, looking away as he blushed harder, his voice going high, "And I…maybe…like you?"

"I like you too."

Izuku blinked as he stared at the blond, her own cheeks red as she stood from his chair, walking up closer to him.

"Pardon?"

"I like you too, Izuku Midoriya," Melissa repeated, "So…shall we stop all the fooling around?"

"Fooling around?" Izuku said, staring up at the slightly taller girl, "What do you mean fooling around?"

"Oh, come on!" Melissa laughed, slipping her arms around Izuku's neck, "You're not really that dense, are you?"

"Says the girl who hasn't noticed me flirting with her for the last year," Izuku muttered.

"Oh, I noticed," Melissa chuckled, making Izuku stare at her in shock, "Your attempts were just so bad I couldn't bring myself to respond!"

"Oh, come on!" Izuku cried, "I worked hard on some of those!"

"Did you really?" Melissa laughed, pressing her forehead against his, "That's hilarious!"

"Says you," Izuku laughed back, the two staring into each other's eyes for a moment before Izuku spoke again, "Now what?"

"Now?" Melissa hummed as she pressed her body tighter against Izuku's, "Now you kiss the girl."

Inko smiled as she stood outside the door, a tray of drinks and snacks in hand as she listened to the two teens. Silently, she set the tray down, before hurrying through to their kitchen, pulling out her phone as she went, typing quickly on the screen.

* * *

"I have a very special offer for you," the bear-dog-rat thing said as Izuku stared at him, his face a mask of shock, "I need a new Quirk Theory Teacher for UA, and you are the best of the best."

"I…you…you want me? To teach? At UA?" Izuku stammered, staring in shock as the Principal nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't mind having you as a student either," Nedzu chuckled, "But seeing as how you have tested out of Highschool already, and even have your PHD in Quirk Theory, well, that's hardly an option, now is it?"

"Take it Izu!" Melissa gasped, holding tightly onto his arm as she near vibrated in excitement next to him, "You have to take it! It was your dream to go to UA! Now you get to!"

"I…I accept," Izuku said slowly, the shock slowly draining from his face, "On one condition."

* * *

"And I would like to welcome the newest member of our staff," Nedzu said as the students stood quietly for the Entrance Ceremony, "Izuku Midoriya, who will be taking the position of Quirk Theory Teacher for both the Support and Hero Courses of all years! Please give him a friendly welcome!"

* * *

There is a second part of this coming soon(ish, I hope?) So keep your eyes peeled and all that jazz!


	20. Teacher

So this is the "second part" of the Island chapter, except the idea kind of got away from me, so I'm going to be working on an Extended for this chapter.

* * *

"And I would like to welcome the newest member of our staff," Nedzu said as the students stood quietly for the Entrance Ceremony, "Izuku Midoriya, who will be taking the position of Quirk Theory Teacher for both the Support and Hero Courses of all years! Please give him a friendly welcome!"

The teen walked up to the podium, bowing slightly to the Principal as the chimera hopped down off his stool. The students began whispering to each other as the boy took a deep breath, seemingly calming himself down before he smiled brightly at them.

"Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya," he said, "And I'm sure you're all wondering about my age. That is not really a matter of importance. Instead, I hope you will treat me the same way you would any other teacher. Thank you."

"As Midoriya-sensei has just said," Nedzu continued as the teen walked back to his chair, "As students of UA, you will treat him with the same respect you afford all of your teachers. Now, I believe we can wrap things up here! Have a good year everyone!"

* * *

"Where were 1-A and their teacher during the Entrance Ceremony?" Izuku asked as the staff walked back to the staff room, several splitting off to go attend to their classes.

"Oh, he was probably hazing his new students, Midoriya-kun," Midnight said cheerfully as she petted him on the head, "Don't be surprised if there are empty seats when you have your first class."

"Kamaya-sensei," Izuku said, making the woman blink at the stern look he was giving her, "I may be younger than all of you, but that's no excuse to treat me like a child. I earned my teaching degree for a reason, you know. Please refer to me appropriately."

"Oh! I…I'm sorry, Midoriya-sensei," the woman said, a slightly shocked expression on her face, "It's just, you're the same age as our first years, so it's a little…"

"Disconcerting?" the teen asked, nodding to her, "I understand, but the students will never be able to respect me if not even the staff can."

"It's a fair point," Vlad King chuckled behind them, "I'll make sure to drill it into my class's heads that you're a teacher here, and that they should respect you."

"Thank you, Kan-sensei," Izuku said politely.

"Just call me Kan, Midoriya," the burly man laughed, "I only got my Teaching diploma last year as well, so we're both new to this."

"Then you can call me Nemuri!" Midnight chimed as she leant over slightly, winking at Izuku as the teen blushed slightly.

"I would prefer not to, Kamaya-sensei."

"Aw, no fun!" the woman pouted.

* * *

"Okay, first class," Izuku sighed, taking a deep breath as he stood outside the door to 3-A, "They're third years, so they should be mature enough to respect you. And they're only two years older than you. And you're a teacher! At UA! So, they need to respect you!"

Izuku took another breath as he slid open the door, the class quieting as he stepped inside. The teen looked around, eyes lingering on three students in particular as he recognized them from the student profiles Nedzu had given him. Standing up a little straighter, Izuku walked into the room as confidently as he could, setting his tablet down on the podium as he looked out over the class.

"Good morning, class," he said, keeping his voice as steady and level as possible, "My name is Izuku Midoriya. You may refer to me as Midoriya-sensei, and I will be your teacher for Advanced Quirk Theory this year."

"The first-year classes are on the ground floor!" someone called, making the class snicker slightly, Izuku taking a sharp breath in.

"I am perfectly aware of that, Itazura-san," Izuku replied, the boy in the back paling slightly at the mention of his name, "And you now have detention during Practical Heroics today."

"What? Why?" the boy shouted as he stood, staring at the teen in shock.

"For misbehavior," Izuku replied flatly, "And detention for the rest of the week for talking back to a teacher."

The class fell silent as the stunned student fell back into his chair, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I would have preferred that our first interaction had gone more amicably than that," Izuku said, "I would prefer to foster respect between both sides. However, if I have to use my authority to ensure that this class goes smoothly, I will."

The blonde's hand shot up, Izuku nodding towards him.

"Sensei, no offense, but how can we be sure you're qualified for this position? You are quite young," he asked, giving Izuku a knowing look as the green-haired teen smiled, tapping on his tablet.

"Well, Togata-san," he replied, turning to the state of the art interactive board that he'd insisted on being installed in every classroom as it suddenly burst into life behind him, showing a number of images, "Despite my age, I have earned my PhD in Quirk Theory, have worked with multiple Heroes as a quirk analyst for several years, including your Mentor, Sir Nighteye, and All Might, and," Izuku paused for effect as he looked back over the class, "I was personally chosen by Principal Nedzu."

The class stared at the images that appeared, Izuku standing beside numerous Pro Heroes, many shaking his hand. An image of his Doctorate sat in the top corner the entire time, as several of the patents he held for various pieces of support gear scrolled underneath it.

"I feel that makes me more than qualified," Izuku finished.

"What's your quirk?!" the blue-haired girl suddenly called, bouncing in her seat as she grinned at him.

"I don't have one, Hado-san. And please raise your hand before asking a question next time," Izuku replied, the class starting slightly as he turned back to the board, "Now, onto the lesson."

* * *

Izuku sighed as he stood outside the door to 1-A. Of the five classes he had taught today so far, he'd had to give detentions to students in four of them. The only class so far that had been spared was 1-B, the students all greeting and treating him like he was any other teacher. And now he had this lot. He'd heard that Aizawa had already expelled one of his students for not doing well enough on some kind of quirk comprehension test. One that had taken place during the Entrance Ceremony. The Entrance Ceremony where he was introduced.

"What even is Quirk Theory?" he heard a male voice say through the door as he reached to open it, making him pause, "How's it supposed to help us be better Heroes?"

"Dunno, it sounds kind of complicated," another voice said, female this time, "Maybe it's about how we can improve our own quirks?"

"I DON'T NEED NO FUCKING TEACHER TELLING ME HOW TO IMPROVE MY QUIRK!" A strangely familiar voice shouted over the rest, making Izuku flinch slightly, "I'LL FUCKING ACE THIS BULLSHIT CLASS NO EFFORT!"

"I don't know, kero," another female voice said, croaking at the end of her sentence, "I think it sounds interesting."

This would be interesting.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" the tall, blue-haired boy asked almost instantly as Izuku opened the door and walked in, "I do not think this is your classroom. And where is your uniform?"

"This is class 1-A of the Hero course, correct?" Izuku replied with a smile as the boy nodded, "Then I am precisely where I am meant to be."

"I find that hard to believe," the student replied, getting up from his desk and marching stiffly towards Izuku as the rest of the class muttered to each other, "Show me your student card, please!"

"I don't have one, Iida-san," Izuku replied, watching as the boy paused at the mention of his name, before Izuku pulled the small piece of plastic from his pocket and presented it to him, "I do, however, have a Teacher's Identification Card. I understand that your Homeroom teacher was unprofessional enough to skip the Entrance Ceremony, but that is no excuse for ignorance. Especially from a prospective Hero. Now, please sit down or you will have detention this afternoon."

"I…you…what?" the boy sputtered as the class fell silent, staring at Izuku in shock, "Who are you?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said plainly as he turned to the class, "And I am your new Quirk Theory Teacher."

"Izuku Midoriya?" the blond sitting in front of the empty desk growled, "Wait…DEKU?!"

* * *

"He should be expelled."

"He has potential," Aizawa growled as he glanced down at the other teacher.

"He physically attacked a member of staff using his quirk," Izuku replied, glaring back at the older man, "If it wasn't for my training, I may have been seriously injured."

"It was a lapse in his judgement," Aizawa replied, "I'll talk to him about it."

"Will you now?" Izuku sighed, "Just so you know, I also took the liberty of reviewing all of your students' costume designs, Aizawa-san. Who thought it was a good idea to give an obviously mentally unstable teen a weapon with that much explosive potential? Are you trying to get him to kill your other students?"

"Of course not!" the man replied, now glaring back at Izuku, "He'll just have to learn to use them responsibly."

"No, he won't," Izuku growled back, "I've given him afternoon detention for the rest of the month, which he will take during every Practical Heroics lesson by having a counselling session with Hound Dog. Also, his costume will be revised by a trusted source of my choosing."

"You can't do that," Aizawa hissed, staring at the teen in shock.

"I already have," Izuku growled back, "If you don't want him expelled, you had better start actually teaching, rather than simply running away from the, as you put it, "problem children"."

"Running?" Aizawa stepped back, "When the hell have I ever run away?!"

"I've seen your records, you expel students at the drop of a hat, even if you reinstate them later," Izuku replied, "I may have only had my teaching degree for a few months, but I can recognize borderline child abuse when I see it."

"Child abuse?" Aizawa was reeling as the teen stepped towards him.

"Yes, child abuse! Do you have any idea what you're doing to the psyches of the kids you expel?" Izuku was almost shouting now, "You're not fixing anything by expelling them, you're breaking them and expecting them to piece themselves back together into something you approve of! And that is child abuse!"

"That is quite enough, Midoriya-sensei," Nedzu hummed through his cup of tea, the teen blinking as he stepped back, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"I apologize for my outburst, Principal," Izuku said calmly, his brow still furrowed in anger.

"I need you both to remember that here at UA, we give out teachers a great deal of freedom in how they teach," Nedzu said as he set his tea cup down, "So while I understand your objections to the other's teaching methods, I would ask that you not question them unless they actively cause harm to the students."

Aizawa and Izuku nodded as they looked at the Principal.

"That being said, Midoriya-sensei has brought up a valid point," Nedzu continued, "As such, we will be reviewing your methods, Aizawa-san."

"You're taking his side?" the man gasped, eyes going wide.

"Of course not," Nedzu chuckled, "He just brought up valid points."

* * *

"Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, uhm…sensei?" the boy said as he stepped into the break room, looking around slightly as Izuku gestured for him to sit on the stool opposite him, "If you don't mind me asking, what is this all about?"

"Well, Shinso-san," Izuku said, "I understand that you tried out for the Heroics Entrance exam, correct?"

"Yeah," the purple-haired teen muttered as he sat opposite the other boy, "I failed though."

"Yes, your quirk doesn't work on robots," Izuku hummed, nodding his head.

"No, it doesn't," Shinso muttered, "Didn't help that some blond asshole was stealing everyone's points, either."

"And that is the problem," Izuku sighed, before looking the teen straight in the eyes, "Your quirk should have been more than enough to have you be a recommended student. However, due to the short-sightedness of the faculty, others, with more "flashy" quirks, were able to get in instead of you."

"What are you saying?" the teen asked slowly.

"I've petitioned to have you moved into Class 1-A of the Heroics department. And Principal Nedzu agreed," Shinso's jaw dropped as he stared at the other teen, his eyes wide as Izuku gave him a determined look, "However, there is a condition."

"And what is that?" Shinso asked.

"You have to win the Sports Festival."

* * *

"Why did you lie to him?" Nedzu asked as he moved the chess piece slowly across the board, sipping at his tea.

"I believe Aizawa-san refers to it as a "Logical ruse"," Izuku replied as he made his own move.

"Ah, I see," Nedzu replied, "But why winning the Sports Festival? Couldn't you have told him to simply place? Or even just reach the third round?"

"I could have," Izuku hummed, "But I think the world needs to see that they can be wrong about quirks."

"Hmm," Nedzu nodded, "Is that why you're building that suit in the Support Department?"

"Yes," Izuku replied, unsurprised that the Principal knew about that, "And fair warning, I'm probably going to steal Hatsume for I-Island as soon as she graduates. I've never seen someone as skilled in prototyping and design as her."

"Fair enough," Nedzu laughed, "Also, are you sure that the USJ will be attacked this afternoon?"

"After the gate incident, and the Press," Izuku paused, looking up at Nedzu, "And the fact that my schedule for class A was missing? Yes. Definitely."

* * *

"Heroics is more than just fighting Villains," Thirteen said, Cementos beside them, as the students stood outside the large square building, "Today we'll be using Gym Gamma, also known as the Training Kitchen Lab, or TKL for short, to simulate various rescue situations! Please thank both Cementos and Midoriya-sensei for being here to help!"

"Thank you, Senseis!" the class called as they filed in, several glancing at Izuku as he looked into the distance.

"They'll be fine," Cementos said softly as he patted the teen on the shoulder, "They have All Might with them."

"Yeah…" Izuku said quietly, "Yagi's there. They'll be fine. He'll be fine."

* * *

"It's good that the USJ incident was handled so well," Nedzu said as the three other individuals sat around the table, the chimera nodding towards Izuku, "We were able to capture a large number of the Villains, including one Tomura Shigaraki, who we believe to be the ring leader."

"I doubt it," Izuku sighed, looking up at Toshinori, "I think we have bigger problems than that."

"You aren't suggesting that…" the skinny man began.

"All For One is behind the attack?" Izuku cut him off, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'm sorry," Tsukauchi cut in, "I'm still reeling a bit after finding out that All Might's special Analyst is a…well a kid. And that he knows about All For One. No offense, Midoriya-san."

"None taken," Izuku replied, smiling at the Detective, who nodded happily, "I'm knowledgeable of a great many secrets, one of them being All Might's current state, and the battle that put him in it. After all, David and I were the ones who helped keep All Might's power at the maximum level it could be these past five years."

"And my offer to you still stands, Midoriya-san," Toshinori said, "I would gladly give One For All to you. You would be the perfect vessel to continue the legacy."

"And I am eternally grateful for that, Yagi-san," Izuku said as he smiled, "But I've made my decision. If I'm going to be the first quirkless Hero, I'll have to do it quirkless."

"Fair enough," Yagi nodded, "But onto more pressing matters. You said that All For One is moving again?"

"Yes," Izuku nodded, sliding a manilla folder across the table and opening it, "I looked over the data we were able to gather from the creature called Nomu, and I found something disturbing."

* * *

"Izu!"

Izuku grinned as the blond threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly as he spun the two of them around.

"Hey Mel, I missed you!" He sighed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he looked at her lovingly.

"Dork, it's only been a little over a month!" the young woman laughed as he set her down, "And we talk every night!"

"Still, I missed you," Izuku sighed, grabbing her luggage, and hefting it onto a trolley, "Damn, what do you have in here? A Hadron Collider?"

"Not quite, just some experimental tech for your suit!" Melissa laughed, "So, how's life at UA been treating you?"

"Before or after I earned a reputation as the teacher who gives out the most detentions?" Izuku sighed, "Those damn kids just can't stop making jokes about my age."

"Kids?" Melissa snorted, slipping her hand into his, intertwining their fingers, "Aren't most of them older than you?"

"Oh, shut up!" Izuku laughed as they walked through the terminal towards the waiting car, "They may be, but they certainly don't act it most of the time."

"I doubt it when compared to you," Melissa chuckled, "But then again, you're a bit of an odd ball!"

"Hey! I'm perfectly normal for a fifteen-year-old boy!" Izuku huffed, "Anyway, did you have any plans for tonight?"

"Me? Plans?" Melissa chuckled as she bumped her shoulder against Izuku's, "Now why would I have any plans other than spending time with my Fiancé?"

"Good, because I need some help with my suit," Izuku said excitedly, "I can't get the kinetic batteries to store enough charge, and Hatsume keeps making them explode somehow."

"Oh," Melissa said, a look of surprise on her face that quickly morphed to excitement, "You know exactly what I like!"


	21. Nemuri

At the request of Epsilon110, have an aged-down Nemuri in 1-A crushing on Izuku.

* * *

Nemuri Kayama smiled as she walked down the hallway to her classroom, excited to start her first day at UA and begin learning to be a Hero. She was proud, having gotten in on Recommendations, even when the competition had been so stiff, especially with Endeavor's son there. That being said, he had been beaten by the loud guy with a buzzcut and a wind quirk in the obstacle race, so she wasn't sure who her fellow Recommendation student would be. She looked up, spotting two more students standing in the door to the class, smiling when she saw that both the blushing green-haired boy and the brunette girl were quite cute.

"Lucky me," she whispered to herself as she licked her lips, hurrying her steps to reach them, "Heyo, I'm Nemuri Kayama, nice to meet you two cuties!"

"C-cuties?" the boy squeaked, his already bright red face somehow going even more red, making Nemuri grin.

_Oh, this one is going to be fun to tease,_ Nemuri thought as she giggled, all three of them jumping as the low voice suddenly grumbled from the floor.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," the weird yellow caterpillar muttered as it lay on the floor, glaring at them, "This is the Hero course."

The students scrambled to get to their desks, Kayama taking a moment to glance around. Here eyes widened as she saw both the elegant beauty that she seemed to remember being called Yaoyorozu, and the handsome two-toned boy that was Endeavor's son from the Recommendation exams, wondering which had gotten in like her. Other than that, the rest of the students were mostly above average in terms of looks, though some fell short or were hard to tell. The only other real stand outs were a bright pink girl and the green-haired boy, who despite looking a bit plain, was definitely cute.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down," the man growled, "Time is a precious resource, you lot aren't very rational, are you?"

"So, he's a professional Hero too?" the cute green-haired boy asked, Nemuri thinking that she needed to get his name as soon as possible.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, your Homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you," the man said flatly, before pulling a gym uniform out of his sleeping bag, "Go get changed into your gym uniforms and head out to the main field."

_Huh? I knew UA was pretty free in it's teaching style,_ Nemuri thought, glancing at the stunned faces of the other students, _But this is a whole other level!_

* * *

The class stared in shock, not quite able to believe what they'd just heard.

"The person in last place will be expelled?" the brunette gasped "But it's the first day! That's totally unfair!"

"The real world is unfair," Aizawa growled back, "Now let's get to it."

Nemuri looked around at the serious faces of the other students, eyes lingering on the green-haired boy as he seemed to be fighting back a panic attack.

"Hey, why don't you try to relax, cutie," she chuckled as she slipped her arm around his shoulders again, ignoring the whispers of "lucky" from a couple of the other boys, "I'm sure you'll do great!"

"I-I don't know," the boy muttered, "I can't really control my quirk very well."

"That sucks, but I'm sure you'll figure something out!" Nemuri chuckled as she squeezed his shoulders, marveling at how solid they felt, her tongue darting out instinctively to lick at her lips, "You certainly _feel_ plenty strong."

_I, on the other hand,_ she thought, _Am screwed._

* * *

Nemuri stared.

Aizawa had initially erased the green-haired boy, Izuku Midoriya's, quirk, making him fall short of anything really impressive in the softball throw. But then Izuku had done something. The ball had vanished into the sky with a crack, surprising the class. And breaking his finger. Even so, he'd turned to their teacher and given a shaky but strong smile as he clenched his fist in determination.

_He takes pain really well,_ she thought, a slight smile inching across her lips, _I wonder how well he'd take my kind of pain._

Her tongue licked across her lips.

* * *

"It was a logical ruse!" the teacher grinned creepily as he displayed the results, the class staring in shock as they stared at the holographic screen.

"Well, it was obvio-," Yaoyorozu started saying.

"I call bullshit!" Nemuri shouted, startling the class as Aizawa glared at her, "How the hell did I place higher than Midoriya? Let alone make tenth place? My quirk is useless for this kind of thing!"

"I said not to ask about the process," the man muttered as he turned away.

"I bet it was just a popularity contest," Nemuri huffed as she turned to Izuku, the boy looking at her in surprise, "That was totally unfair of him! Right, Izzy?"

"I-Izzy?" Izuku squeaked, his face lighting up in a blush, making Nemuri smile, "W-what are you t-talking about, Kamaya-san?"

"Yeah, Izzy," she said, slipping her arm around his shoulders again, "I've decided that we're friends, so we've got to stick together! And that was totally unfair!"

"Y-you said your quirk was useless for this kind of thing," Izuku mumbled, suddenly pulling a notebook from somewhere, "What is your quirk?"

"Oh, I produce a gas from my skin that makes people fall asleep!" Nemuri replied happily, blinking as the other teen suddenly began scribbling in his book, his voice low as he muttered, his pencil already sketching out a basic picture of her.

"At least he didn't expel anyone," Ochako sighed, the rest of the class nodding in unison.

_Especially not this cutie,_ Nemuri thought as she looked over at Izuku, her own cheeks heating up as he mumbled in her arms.

* * *

"Hey Izzy!" the shout made the green-haired teen jump almost a foot in the air, Nemuri hiding a laugh behind her hand as she watched him spin to stare at her, "How's the finger?"

"H-huh?" Izuku spluttered, "O-oh, it's fine, Recovery Girl fixed me right up!"

"Awesome!" Nemuri grinned, "It's still messed up that you came last, though. You're pretty jacked under those clothes."

"O-oh, t-thank you!" Izuku mumbled, "I…uhm…I work out a lot."

"Good to know! Hey, how about we work out together sometime?" Nemuri felt a tingle run up her spine as she leaned in close to Izuku, her mouth just beside his ear, "I could show you some _special_ exercises."

"I-I-I…WHAT?!" the boy shrieked, darting back as Nemuri couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you are adorable! Such great reactions, Izzy!" she chuckled, "Hey, if you're not busy, you want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"I-ice cream?" Izuku blanched slightly, the look of fear in his eyes making Nemuri worry for a second, "W-with me?"

"Oh, that sounds good!" another voice suddenly said, startling both of them as they turned to see Ochako and Iida standing just behind them, "My train comes soon, but I can get the next one if you're offering!"

"Yes, bonding between fellow students is a suitable after school activity!" Iida intoned, nodding sharply.

"Sure thing!" Nemuri grinned, glancing back at Izuku as he seemed to have relaxed slightly, the boy smiling nervously at the brunette as she smiled back.

_Oh?_ Nemuri thought to herself, letting a hungry grin slip onto her face, _What do we have here?_

* * *

"Come on! I know a great café around here!" Nemuri called as she practically dragged Izuku by the hand, the boy bright red as the other two followed close behind, "They make amazing milkshakes! And they're cheap!"

"Oh, that's good!" Ochako mumbled, "I don't really have much money on me."

"That's fine!" Nemuri chuckled, "I invited you guys! It'll be my treat!"

"Really?" Ochako's face lit up as she looked at Nemuri, the purple-haired teen having to fight back a hungry stare at just how cute the girl was, "That's so nice!"

"Welcome," the waitress said as they walked into the café, leading them to an empty table in the back of the room, Nemuri sliding into the seat beside Izuku before he could protest, "Do you know what you want to order? Or would you like some time to choose?"

"I would like an orange juice, if you please," Iida said first, raising a hand stiffly as the waitress nodded.

"Are there any specials?" Nemuri asked, hiding her mischievous grin as she looked at the waitress, knowing full well what the young woman was about to say.

"Oh, yes," the waitress replied with a smile, "We have a couple's milkshake that would be perfect for you!"

"C-couple's?" Ochako and Izuku spluttered at the same time, staring at the waitress in shock.

"Yes, it's only slightly more expensive than a regular milkshake, but is twice the size," the woman said, "The owner is a bit of a romantic."

"Awesome! We'll take two of those!" Nemuri grinned, "What flavors do you two want?"

"W-what? Us?" Ochako and Izuku looked taken aback by Nemuri's forwardness, glancing at each other before Ochako replied, "Uhm, I'll have a strawberry."

"Ch-chocolate mint?" Izuku stuttered, the waitress nodding and writing the orders down on her notepad, before walking away.

"Why'd you do that?" Ochako whispered, still blushing slightly as she looked at Nemuri, "We aren't…you know, couples."

"And why not?" Nemuri laughed, making the girl blush harder, "I'm just teasing, it's cheaper this way, and we all get to try two different flavors!"

"A-all of us?" Izuku squeaked.

"I shall abstain," Iida said, "Dairy tends to clog up my Engines."

"More for the rest of us then," Nemuri hummed happily, "So, why don't you guys tell me about yourselves!"

* * *

"I just want to help people," Izuku said, the other three nodding.

"Same here," Nemuri hummed, "Though my quirk is better for disabling villains. And it's pretty much just an area of effect because I can't control the gas."

"No, your quirk is amazing!" Izuku said loudly, pulling out his notebook again and flipping to the page he'd started earlier that day, "You could easily end a hostage situation, or calm a panicking person with your quirk! It's really cool!"

"Oh wow," Nemuri muttered as she looked over the pages he'd already almost filled, feeling a slight blush burn on her cheeks as she saw the pretty accurate drawing of her in the center of the page, "That's really thorough. I never thought of using my quirk like that."

"O-oh! S-sorry!" Izuku muttered, sliding a little away from her, "Y-you probably think it's creepy."

"No way!" Ochako smiled, making the green-haired teen jump, "It's really cool! Do you have a page for me in there?"

"N-not yet, I haven't finished the whole class yet," Izuku replied, "Kayama-san was the first one I started."

"Oh? So, I was your first?" the girl giggled as Izuku and Ochako lit up red, licking her lips slightly as they stared at her, "Just teasing."

"Here you go," the waitress suddenly said, appearing beside their table with two large milkshakes and a glass of orange juice, "I hope you enjoy!"

"Thank you!" they all said, Izuku and Ochako staring at the two milkshakes nervously as Nemuri pulled the Mint chocolate one up to her.

"Hmm," she hummed in pleasure, "These are really good! Have a try Izzy!"

The teen stared at the second straw that she offered him in shock, trying to stammer something out before she pushed the end into his mouth, the boy taking a long pull.

"Oh, wow," he muttered, "That is really good!"

"Told you! Hey, Chako, let me have a taste of yours!" Nemuri laughed as she pulled the strawberry milkshake towards her, pushing the Mint Chocolate one in front of the surprised girl, "Try ours as well!"

"Oh! Uhm…" The brunette blushed as he looked at the two straws, glancing around to see if she could find another, "Isn't this a little…you know?"

"What?" Nemuri grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at the other girl as she drank some of the strawberry milkshake, "Worried about a little swapped spit? Don't worry, I'm sure both of us are healthy, right Izzy?"

"W-what?" Izuku squeaked, as he stared at the second straw in front of him, the straw Ochako had been drinking out of, his face going bright red.

"Come on! Stop wasting time! Drink!" the purple-haired girl laughed as she pushed the straw into Izuku's mouth again, the teen spluttering slightly, before dutifully following the instruction. Nemuri glanced over to Ochako again, watching with interest as the girl eyed the two straws, "What are you waiting for, Chako? Try it, it's really good!"

"O-okay!" the brunette mumbled, grabbing one of the straws and taking a drink, Nemuri grinning as she saw it was the one Izuku had used, Ochako blushing bright red as she did so.

_Oh, I am going to have SO much fun with these two,_ Nemuri thought, grinning widely as she watched the two of them drink.

* * *

"Soooo," Nemuri hummed as she stood beside Ochako on the train platform, it turning out that they needed to take the same train, the two boys already having left on theirs, "What about Izzy has you interested?"

"I-interested?" Ochako gasped, staring at Nemuri in shock, "W-what makes you think that?"

"I saw the way you looked at him," Nemuri chuckled, "There's definitely something there. On both sides!"

"B-both sides?" Ochako squeaked.

"Yeah, though I can hardly blame you," Nemuri hummed, giving the other girl a sideways glance, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested too."

"You too?" Ochako gasped, her blush growing brighter as she realized what she'd just said.

"Ha! Knew it!" Nemuri chuckled, "Hey, don't feel down. I'm totally up for sharing. And with a little practice, I'm sure there'll be more than enough of Izzy to go around."

"I…but…How can you just say these things?" Ochako asked from behind her hands, several people watching as she began to float into the air.

"Pretty easily," Nemuri shrugged as she helped pull the girl down, "I'm quite open about my feelings. So, what do you say? Want to share the adorable green boy with me?"

"I…I don't know."

* * *

"Okay, so the biggest threat is Kayama-san's quirk," Izuku said to Ochako as the brunette nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks, And we don't know what she has under that thick trench coat she was wearing, as she never opened it while we were waiting."

She watched as Izuku continued to explain their plan, Nemuri's words still swirling around her head, as she stared at the serious expression on Izuku's face. She felt her cheeks heat up a bit more as she watched him, jumping when All Might shouted for them to start.

"You got all that?" Izuku asked her, Ochako faltering for a second.

"I…I need to take out Iida by touching him," she replied, "And you think you can do something about Kayama's gas."

"Right," Izuku sighed, "Let's go."

The two headed into the building, moving quickly but quietly as they checked each room on their way. They had reached the third floor before they heard the shout.

"GREETINGS HEROES! I HAVE COME TO DEFEAT YOU!" Iida shouted at the end of the hallway, his engines already running as he suddenly charged.

Ochako gasped as Izuku grabbed her, throwing both of them into a side room as the speedster shot down the hallway, ending up with him lying on top of her. Ochako's cheeks lit up with a blush as she felt him pressed against her body, the skintight material of her costume doing nothing to hide the feeling of his muscles against her. He quickly got back up, pulling her to her feet and towards the other side of the room, where there was another door. Ochako looked down at their hands, his gripping hers firmly but gently.

"I'm going to try lure him out," Izuku whispered as they reached the other door, "Touch him as soon as he gets near!"

"R-right!" Ochako swallowed, pushing her feelings down as Izuku jumped out into the hallway.

"HA! I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE FOR THE OTHER DOOR! I HAVE YOU NOW, HEROES!" Iida yelled as he shot down the hallway, slamming into Izuku as the teen tried to tackle him, the green-haired boy giving a grunt of pain as the armored teen slammed into him. The two stood for a second, both apparently surprised the Izuku had managed to stop Iida dead, just in front of the door.

"Gotcha!" Ochako cried as she slapped Iida on the back, the teen shouting as Izuku suddenly lifted him effortlessly into the air, Ochako wrapping the capture tape around one of his flailing ankles.

"**Young Iida has been eliminated!**" they heard All Might call through their earpieces, Izuku putting the taller boy down as Ochako released her quirk.

"Sorry, Iida," Izuku said as the two Heroes hurried away, the other boy just waving them off.

* * *

Nemuri was excited.

She stood in the middle of the room, coat open, exposing her near naked body to the air, only a pair of belts slung over her hips hiding her modesty as she waited for the two Heroes to arrive. The room was filled with a haze of pink as she continued to pump her gas into the air, breathing a little heavily as it started to outweigh the oxygen in the room. She was ever grateful that she was immune to its effects, though she had a feeling that a certain green-haired boy had already thought of a plan to counter it.

"DETROIT SMASH!" the shout startled her as the far wall of the room she was in suddenly exploded inwards, showering her with debris as her gas was pushed back by the wind pressure. She heard the windows behind her shatter, the seal on the room broken, most of her gas probably already dissipating into the air.

What she saw next made her gasp. Izuku was standing in the middle of the hole he'd just punched in the wall, right arm hanging limply at his side as it turned a sickly shade of purple, the pain obvious on his face. Instinct took over as she rushed towards him to make sure he was okay, only seeing Ochako at the last moment as the girl sailed over Nemuri's head to slap onto the side of the fake missile.

"**Heroes win!**" All might called out, Nemuri all but ignoring him as she rushed to Izuku's side, Ochako close behind her.

"What the hell did you do, Izzy?" she gasped as she saw the damage up close, "How are you still standing?"

"This…is nothing…" he muttered through clenched teeth, "A Hero has to stay standing…to help others."

Nemuri blinked as he lifted his head, a bright smile on his face barely masking the pain. The purple-haired teen felt her heart flutter at the look he gave her, so full of hope and determination, before he tried to move and almost collapsed.

"Dammit, Izzy," Nemuri hummed, waving her hand over his face, a small amount of her gas spraying in his face, "Just go to sleep for now. Hey, Chako! Think you can float our idiot boyfriend out of here?"

"B-b-boyfriend?" the brunette choked, staring at her in shock.

"Yeah, I've decided that we're dating him now," Nemuri chuckled as Ochako tapped Izuku on the chest, "You have a problem with that?"

"I…n-no."

* * *

"Hey, big guy," Nemuri purred into Izuku's ear as he woke up, the teen shooting up in the bed as he stared at her in shock.

"K-kayma-san! W-what are you d-doing here?" he spluttered, his face going bright red.

"Oh, just waiting for my boy-toy to wake up," she giggled, "Chako was here earlier, but she had to leave to catch her train."

"O-oh," Izuku mumbled, before looking up at her, "Wait, don't you take the same train?"

"Yeah, but I figured I could just go home with you tonight," Nemuri laughed, making the boy turn an even brighter shade of red, "I mean, we are dating now!"

"W-we are?" Izuku squeaked, "S-since when?"

"Right after you punched that wall and messed up your arm," Nemuri sighed, giving him a serious look, "Ochako and I have decided that we're going to help you prevent having to do that in the future."

"Ochako and…you?" Izuku muttered, looking at her in confusion.

"Yeah, we're both dating you now, you lucky thing," Nemuri laughed, watching as Izuku just stared at her in confusion, something fluttering in her chest again.

She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his, pushing him back onto the bed as he slid on top of him. He lay almost frozen as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, exploring it for a moment before she felt arms slip around her waist, sending a thrill up her spine. The two of them let out a quiet moan as they continued to kiss, before Nemuri pulled back, gasping slightly for air.

"Well, that was…wow," she panted, "I just hope Chako isn't mad that I took the first kiss."

"I…uh…yeah…" Izuku muttered back, his face still locked in a stunned expression, "That was my first kiss."

"Well, I'm glad I got it," Nemuri said as she slipped off the bed, straightening her uniform slightly before giving Izuku a sultry look, "And there better be plenty of other firsts for me to take as well!"

"I…you…what?" Izuku squeaked as Nemuri headed out the door, "What is going on?"

"You have two girlfriends, Izzy," she called, winking over her shoulder at him, "Oh, and that was my first kiss too! Love you, bye!"


	22. Class B

Izuku replaces Monoma in Class B. Also Setsuna is best Class B girl. Fight me.

* * *

"Heya!"

Izuku jumped at the shout, spinning on his heel as he stared into the dark green eyes of the girl standing right behind him, her mouth open in a jaunty, sharp-toothed grin.

"Are you lost? You've been standing outside this door for, like, five minutes," she asked, still grinning at him as Izuku began to sweat.

"I…uh…I'm sorry!" He finally managed, stepping to the side as he bowed, "I-I didn't mean to block you!"

"It's okay," the girl laughed as he continued to bow repeatedly, "I just arrived, so you didn't make me late. I'm Setsuna Tokage, by the way! You also in 1-B?"

"Y-yes!" Izuku answered as the girl stepped past him and yanked the large door open easily.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she laughed as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, "Come on in!"

Izuku froze as he stumbled into the room, the eyes of the other students focusing on him. Suddenly his chest felt tight, his breaths coming in shorter and sharper as the world seemed to close in on him.

"Breath in!" the voice said calmly as a large pair of hands suddenly grabbed the sides of his head, squeezing his cheeks. He complied, "Now out. In again. And out. Feeling better?"

He swallowed as he looked at the girl that was currently holding his head in her enlarged hands, her bright red hair tied up in a short side pony.

"Y-yesh?" he squeaked.

"Okay, good," the girl sighed as she let go of him, Izuku noticing the worry in the eyes of the rest of the class. _Is it worry or pity?_, "That was a pretty bad anxiety attack you were having there. Not used to meeting new people?"

"N-no!" Izuku squeaked again, starting when the girl from before, Setsuna hopped in front of him.

"Sorry about that!" she said worriedly, "If I'd known it would freak you out, I wouldn't have pulled you in so suddenly!"

"I-it's okay!" Izuku said as he began looking for his seat.

"Good morning students," the gruff voice said from the door, making them all turn to look at the red suited Hero standing in the doorway, "I am Sekijiro Kan, your new homeroom teacher."

"W-wait! You're Vlad King!" Izuku gasped, "Your quirk allows you to control and alter various aspects of your blood, including its hardness!"

"Yes, that is me," the silver-haired man chuckled, scratching the side of his head, "As I said, nice to meet you. Now, we're expected to be at the Entrance Ceremony in ten minutes, so it's best that we make proper introductions later."

"Yes, Sensei!" the class called as they began to stand from where they were sitting.

"Oh, and just a heads up, you'll be doing a quirk comprehension test after the Entrance Ceremony," the man said, making the students pause, "That being said, Midoriya, I'd like to have a quick word with you."

"M-me?" Izuku squeaked as the other students looked at him.

* * *

"So, your quirk damages your body when you use it, correct?"

"C-currently, yes," Izuku muttered, "I only got it…it only came in recently, so I can't control it very well yet."

"That's fine," Kan said as he patted the boy on the shoulder, "If you don't feel safe using your quirk during the comprehension test, you don't need to. There are a few people in your class that won't necessarily be able to use theirs to much effect in every event either."

"A-are you sure?" Izuku gasped, "B-but what if I get last place?!"

"Then you get last place," Kan shrugged, "And you work your way up from there."

"O-oh," Izuku muttered, "T-thank you, Sensei."

"No problem kid," the man smiled, "Now, let's get a move on, we don't need to be late to the Entrance Ceremony!"

* * *

The Entrance Ceremony felt odd, seeing all those Pro Heroes up on the stage had Izuku fighting back multiple mutter storms as he desperately wanted to analyse each of them. Eventually, though, it ended, the rest of his class letting out sighs of relief and stretching as they headed towards the changing rooms, Kan-sensei having told them to head straight to the field.

"So, what did Sensei want with you?" the green-haired girl asked suddenly, grinning at him as she jogged up beside him.

"O-oh, I…uhm…I have trouble with my quirk," Izuku mumbled, "He was just telling me that…that I didn't have to use it if it was a problem."

"Trouble with your quirk?" Setsuna asked, "What's that mean?"

"I…uhm…I can't control it very well," Izuku started, before a boy wearing a red and white bandanna suddenly cut in.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that KO'd the Zero-pointer? I was in your testing area!"

"Woah, really?" Setsuna gasped "Wait, what's a Zero-pointer?"

"Giant robot," the boy replied, "Like, ten-stories tall giant! And this guy took it out in one punch! Broke his arms and legs though."

"Oh, wow!" Setsuna gasped, stars in her eyes as she looked at Izuku, "That's awesome! The beating the robot thing, not the breaking your arms and legs thing, I mean."

"T-thanks," Izuku muttered.

"So that's what you meant when you said you couldn't control your quirk very well," the red head hummed as she walked up on his other side, "Sounds tough. But shouldn't you have had time to get used to it by now?"

"N-no, I…I'm a late bloomer," Izuku mumbled, "I…I've only had it a few months."

"Oh," the class said as one as they looked at the nervous boy, a boy with pitch black skin patting him on the shoulder, "That's rough, buddy."

* * *

"I-I can still carry on, Sensei!" Izuku gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist, the class still in shock after his throw.

"Hmm," Kan nodded as he walked over to the teen and inspected his finger, before handing him a slip of paper, "If you're sure, Midoriya. But the moment this is over, you're going to Recovery Girl."

"Y-yes, Sensei," Izuku nodded as he took the permission slip, wincing slightly at the pain in his hand.

* * *

"That was hardcore!" Setsuna laughed as Izuku stumbled tiredly out of the nurse's office, "You straight up broke your finger just to throw a ball!"

"Y-yeah," Izuku mumbled, fighting back a yawn, "I…I had to do something."

"Well, you came in second, so I'd say you definitely did something!" the girl laughed, "The only person that was fitter than you was Kendo! What kind of workout regime did you do to get that strong?"

"O-oh! I…uhm…I had a trainer," Izuku replied, "He…He had me clean up a beach."

"Clean up a beach?" Setsuna asked, "What, like picking up garbage? Is that all?"

"There was a lot of garbage," Izuku muttered in response.

"Geez, but you're quiet," the girl sighed, "Well, whatever, I'll see you in class tomorrow then! Bye!"

"B-bye?" Izuku replied as she ran off.

* * *

"Unfortunately, due to the USJ being attacked on Friday, your Basic Heroics class there has been cancelled," Vlad King said to the class as they all let out sounds of disappointment.

"What happened, Sensei?" Kendo asked, her hand increasing slightly in size as she lifted it.

"I'm not at liberty to say much," the man replied gruffly, "Only that several of the students of Class A and two members of staff were badly injured."

"Okay, thank you Sensei," the red head replied, the teacher nodding before walking out of the room.

"You're all dismissed."

"Damn, I hope they're okay," Setsuna hummed as she leaned back in her chair, "It must suck that they had that happen to them. At least All Might was able to show up in time to save the day!"

"Yeah," Izuku muttered, wondering just who had been hurt, "I hope Kacchan's okay."

"Huh?" the green-haired girl said as she spun in her seat to face him, "Kacchan? Who's that? You know someone from class A?"

"I…uhm…yeah," Izuku mumbled, "We're…were…sort of childhood friends."

"Oh, awesome! We can use that to go check on them!" She shouted as she hopped out of her seat and grabbed Izuku's arm, pulling him towards the door.

* * *

"HUH? DEKU? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU QUIRKLESS FUCK?"

The shout echoed through the classroom as Setsuna dragged Izuku into 1-A's classroom.

"What?" the girl said, blinking in surprise as the blond jumped up from his seat and stormed over to them, shoving her aside as he snatched Izuku's collar.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME TO UA! SO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"H-hey, Kacchan," Izuku stammered, "I-I just came to make sure y-you were o-okay!"

"FUCK OFF!" the blond howled, throwing Izuku backwards into the wall, the class gasping as they suddenly stood.

"Bakugo! That is not behavior becoming of a Hero!" the tall boxy boy with glasses shouted, "What do you think you're doing to him?!"

"FUCK OFF, GLASSES! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND DEKU!" the blonde growled, turning to glare at the green-haired teen.

"No, it's not!" the shout startled Bakugo as the girl stepped between them, Izuku clutching the back of his head as he slid down the wall, a small blood stain on the paint, "You just hurt my friend, asshole! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"FUCK OFF, BITCH!" Katsuki shouted, trying to move around her, the fist slamming into his nose before he could blink.

"What'd you just call me, fuckhole?" Setsuna yelled, as Bakugo fell backwards onto the floor.

"Tokage-san, don't!" Izuku called as he stumbled forwards, grabbing her by the waist before she could step towards the fallen blond, "He…he doesn't deserve it."

"More like he's not worth it," the girl spat as she stepped back, turning to Izuku and helping him stand, "Come on, let's get you to Recovery Girl."

The class stood stunned as the two green-haired teens left, before Bakugo staggered to his feet.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" he growled, clutching his bleeding nose.

"No, you most certainly are not!" Iida shouted as he grabbed the boy's shoulder, "We are reporting this immediately!"

"No need," the voice said from behind the teacher's desk, the yellow sleeping bag rising from it's hiding place, "I saw enough."

* * *

"So," Setsuna hummed as she sat beside the bed Izuku was lying on, making her fingers float through the air in some sort of game, "What was that about?"

"N-nothing," Izuku mumbled back, holding the ice pack to the back of his head, "Kacchan…he's just like that sometimes."

"Really?" the girl asked, her expression going confused, "And you still call him your friend?"

"I…well…yeah," Izuku muttered, "He's sort of the only person that really talked to me before."

"Why?"

"Because I was…"

"Quirkless?" Setsuna finished, wincing as Izuku flinched at the word, "Sorry. But you're not anymore, so why's he still attacking you?"

"He…uhm…he doesn't know," Izuku replied softly, looking away, "I…never told him."

"Then you have no reason to," Setsuna huffed, making Izuku look at her in surprise, "If that's how he wants to act, then he's no friend! He's just a bully! And bullies can't be Heroes!"

"B-but Kacchan would make an amazing Hero!" Izuku shouted, "He has an amazing quirk! And a cast iron sense of judgement! And-!"

"I'm calling bullshit!" Setsuna interrupted, "If he really was so great, he wouldn't be picking on you for being weaker than him! He'd want to help you! Or at least protect you! Cause that's what Heroes do! Protect the weak!"

"I…but…he…" Izuku spluttered, his mind reeling at the words Setsuna had just said, "He…He would…wouldn't he… But then Kacchan…Katsuki…wouldn't make a good Hero."

"That's what I'm saying!" Setsuna huffed, "I'm going to tell Vad King-sensei about what happened, okay? So just stay here and-."

"No need, Tokage-san," the familiar voice growled as their teacher entered the room, "Aizawa-san has already informed me."

"Oh, cool," the girl hummed, sitting back in her chair, "So, what's going to happen to him?"

"Both of you are getting a week's worth of detention," the man growled, Setsuna's eyes going wide, "Don't look at me like that. You also hurt him."

"But he attacked Midoriya first!"

"That he did, which is why he's also receiving three days suspension," Vlad King replied, "And he'll be made to attend compulsory anger management classes with Hound Dog for the rest of the semester."

"Oh," the girl said, blinking at the teacher, "Okay."

* * *

"So, you wanna train together?"

"Huh?" Izuku said as he looked at Setsuna, the girl giving him a toothy grin, "T-train? For what?"

"The Sports Festival, obviously," the girl laughs, "Come on! I managed to book one of the smaller gyms on campus! Let's go!"

"W-what about the others?" Izuku managed as he was dragged away.

"What about them?" Setsuna asked as she shoved him towards the changing rooms.

"W-won't they want to t-train as well?"

"I already asked," the green-haired girl shrugged, "Everyone has there own training already planned, so I figured I'd just kind of kidnap you."

"W-why me?"

"Cause you're the most built guy on the class," Setsuna grinned, "Well, apart from Tetsutetsu, but he's…y'know, kind of weird?"

"A-and I'm not?" Izuku squeaked.

"Nah, you're cute," Setsuna giggled as he turned bright red, before shoving him into the changing rooms, "Anyway, I'll see you in a bit, 'kay?"

"O-okay!" Izuku managed as he entered the room.

* * *

"How does your quirk work?" Izuku asked as he watched Setsuna float around the room, "There are so many parts to it that It feels like you have multiple quirks!"

"Oh come on!" the girl laughed as she reformed, "That's impossible!"

"I know, it's just…"

"I have no idea," Setsuna shrugged, "About how it works, I mean. I just have this feeling throughout my whole body that I can split apart."

"Through out your whole body?" Izuku asked, scribbling in his notebook, "Wait…of course…throughout the body!"

"What are you mumbling about?" Setsuna asked as she watched the boy, his eyes wide in revelation.

"Thank you, Tokage-san!" he shouted as he shot up, startling her as he hugged her, "You're a genius!"

"Well thanks," the girl laughed as she patted his back, "What's this about, though?"

"My quirk! I've only been activating it in one part of my body at a time!" Izuku said excitedly as she let her go, stepping back as his body tensed, "All I have to do is…"

Setsuna gasped as he began to glow slightly, bright red lines forming on his body before green sparks began dancing across his skin. His eyes glowed an electric green, energy spilling from them like emerald flames as his irises seemed to pulse.

"Woah," she breathed, licking her lips, "That's awesome!"

"T-thanks!" Izuku managed to say, "Now I just have to figure out how to move like this!"

"Yeah, but won't you just like, break your everything if you move now?" Setsuna asked, making the boy pause.

"Y-you're right," Izuku mumbled as he released the power, sagging slightly, "But it's a start. Right?"

"Oh, definitely!" Setsuna laughed, "Now you just have to figure out how to regulate the power, so you don't break your bones!"

"Regulate?" Izuku muttered, Setsuna watching as he suddenly descended into another mumble storm, the girl giggling slightly as his words filled the air, "That's it! It's like a dimmer switch!"

"A what now?" Setsuna asked as he looked at her excitedly.

"A dimmer switch! I just have to reduce the amount of energy I use with my quirk to a level that my body can handle!" Izuku said excitedly, tensing again as he began to glow once more, the red lines duller and the sparks smaller this time, "I…I think I can move like this!"

"What's your power output, then?" she asked.

"About 5%," he said, smiling at her, the girl squinting at how bright it was, "Hold on, let me just try to…"

And he was gone, a neon green streak in the air as he suddenly slammed into the far wall.

"Ow," he said as he fell onto his back, Setsuna bursting into laughter as she ran over to him, "Okay, I'll have to practice getting used to that speed."

"Tell me about it, Midori!" Setsuna chuckled, "That was hilarious! And seriously cool! And you didn't break any bones!"

"N-no!" Izuku said as he blushed, the girl leaning over him, "I-I didn't!"

Outside the door, Toshinori Yagi smiled, nodding to himself as he watched the two students move back to the center of the room, Izuku starting to glow and spark again.

* * *

Izuku dodged under the fist of the robot, slamming a punch into its chest as the green sparks danced across his costume. The thick metal plating cratered under his strike, collapsing in as the robot ground to a halt with a screeching of gears and servos.

"Midoriya!" Vlad King shouted as the teen looked between his fist and robot in surprise, "You weren't supposed to disable the robot, just dodge its attacks and hit the marked weak points when it left an opening!"

"S-sorry, Sensei! G-guess I don't know my own strength," Izuku replied, jumping when the man placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"That you don't," the man growled, before giving a wide smile, "Though I am impressed that you managed to figure out how to control your quirk so quickly!"

"T-thank you, Sensei," Izuku bowed, "Tokage-san helped a bunch!"

"Yeah, I did!" the girl shouted from the side, where the rest of the class was watching, "And guess what! That's not even his full power!"

"Huh?" "What?" "Really?" the rest of the class said in surprise, looking at the badly damaged robot.

"Yeah!" Setsuna continued, "He said it was only about 5% of his power! How cool is that? Midori's only going to get stronger!"

"Damn man," Kaibara said, "And he's already this strong? That's scary!"

"R-really?" Izuku muttered, Setsuna smacking the other boy over the back of the head.

"Scary awesome, you mean!" she shouted, grinning at Izuku as the teen blushed, smiling weakly back.

"Well, if you two are done," Vlad King growled, "Next person, step up while I go get another robot!"

* * *

"Everyone know their plan?" Izuku asked as the rest of the class nodded.

They were in 1-B's waiting room in the stadium, and they'd just finished going over their strategy for the Sports Festival.

"You got this Midori!" Setsuna shouted as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, jostling him slightly, "Go get a win for 1-B! We'll be right behind you!"

"Thanks, Tokage-san," Izuku said as he smiled back, the rest of the class grinning at the two of them.

"Geez, just call me Setsuna already!" the girl laughed.

* * *

Izuku had almost wanted to laugh when Kacchan…no, he wasn't supposed to call him that anymore. Tokage said so. He'd almost wanted to laugh when Katsuki had stepped on stage and made his "speech", the egotistical blond having declared his victory even before the competition had started. Well, he was in for a rude surprise.

Izuku stretched as he prepared for the race to start, the other students around him doing the same.

"Deku," the voice growled as Izuku froze, fear rising in his throat, "I thought I fucking told you to get out of UA!"

"Y-you never said that, K-Katsuki," Izuku managed to stammer as he continued his stretching, "You did tell me to jump off a roof though."

"What? You suddenly grow a fucking back bone?" the blond growled as he grabbed Izuku's shoulder, the teen tensing, before yanking it free.

"Yeah," Izuku said as he turned to face Katsuki, "I-I did, Katsuki. And I'm going to win this. The race. The Sports Festival. All of it."

"Bullshit you quirkless Deku!" the blond growled, before turning away, "You stay in your place or I'll fucking kill you!"

"No," Izuku said to Katsuki's back, "I won't. I'm not the useless Deku you once knew!"

"YOU LITTLE SHI-!" Katsuki shouted as he spun on his heel, explosions crackling in his palms, being cut off as Midnight called for the students to make their way to the starting line, "Fuck you. I'll crush you in this race so hard you'll have to drop out!"

Izuku took a deep breath as the blond stalked off, turning to head towards the starting line.

* * *

The ice froze his foot to the ground, Izuku easily tearing it free with 5% Full Cowling as he charged after the front runners. The robots loomed overhead, Izuku easily dodging between them as he left a green streak in his wake. Suddenly, one of the Zero-pointers was frozen over, Izuku spotting one of Class A's students running under it. He pulsed One for All through his body, throwing himself forwards as fast as he could just as the robot began to fall.

"If it was anyone else, they would have died!" Izuku heard Tetsutetsu shout after the robot slammed into the ground, a similar shout going out just after.

"Huh?" the two-toned teen muttered as Izuku shot up to him, "Who are you?"

"No one you need to worry about," Izuku said back, charging past him, the green-haired teen blinking when the wall of ice shot up in front of him.

"5% Carolina SMASH!" Izuku shouted as he blasted through the wall, leaving the surprised teen behind him.

He stumbled as he reached the next obstacle, almost shooting straight over the massive chasm. Pausing, Izuku crouched, calculating the distance between him and next spire of rock. He pulsed One for All through himself again, jumping easily over the gap, darting to the other side of the spire, and leaping to the next. It took him barely a few seconds to reach the other side, the teen risking a look back as he spotted the two-toned teen and Bakugo both staring at him in shock.

"DEKU!" the shout echoed through the air, "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A QUIRK?!"

Izuku didn't give them time to catch up, immediately running off with another burst of One for All, vanishing from sight. He paused as he reached the minefield, crouching down again as he prepared to jump. The sound of explosions just behind him made him flinch, leaping to the side just as Bakugo slammed his hand into the ground, throwing up a cloud of dirt and fire.

"DEKU!" He roared, "I'M GOING TO KILL YO-!"

He was cut off as the punch slammed into his nose, throwing him back as Izuku crouched down again, leaping over the minefield, swearing quietly when he realized that he hadn't put enough power into his jump. He landed heavily on the ground, grimacing at the click just beneath his feet. He was thrown up into the air, the teen hissing at the force as Present Mic explained that the mines weren't deadly. Below him, he could see Bakugo already launching himself through the air, straight towards him.

"Shit," he muttered, twisting around as he pointed an arm behind him, "Please, please work! 20% Air Force!"

He flicked a finger, hissing as it ached, the air pressure launching him forwards as he shot towards the finish line. The next thing he knew, he was stumbling across the line, Bakugo and the two-toned teen just behind him as the blond was howling obscenities.

"AND IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS THE OBSTACLE RACE!" Mic yelled over the intercom, the teen immediately staggering towards Recovery Girl's office before Bakugo could catch up to him.

* * *

"Enhanced strength and speed, huh?" the blond said as he grabbed Izuku by the wrist, "Don't mind if I…what?"

Izuku punched him in the chest, throwing him off his horse and to the ground, Ibara grabbing his head band with her vines.

"Nice one, Midori!" Setsuna shouted from above him, squeezing his shoulders and making the teen blush as Shiozaki and Kendo gave each other a knowing look, "Keep this up and we'll be first place for sure!"

"DEKU!" the shout rang out as Bakugo launched himself through the air towards them, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He was forced back as the wall of vines suddenly shot up, blocking his path.

"That one is a menace," the girl sighed as he shot around the side of the wall, dodging her vines as she lashed them at him, "I hope he leaves us be soon."

"Not likely," Izuku sighed, before leaping backwards, his body sparking as he managed to grab his team and carry them out of the way of the massive iceberg that formed, "Oh, wow!"

"You," the two-toned teen called from atop his horse, "You won the Race, but I will defeat you here!"

"Setsuna!" Izuku shouted as their front runner seemed to power up his quirk, the tubes on his calves spitting fire.

"You got it, Izuku!" the girl shouted as her head detached and shot up into the sky, just as the other team shot past at a blistering speed.

"What?" the two-toned teen said as he looked at the floating head, almost 50 meters in the air as the horse ran off.

"AND THAT'S TIME!" Mic called, "First place, Team Tokage! Second, Team Bakugo! Third, Team Todoroki! And fourth team Shinso!"

* * *

"Leave the ring," the purple-haired boy said as Izuku turned away, stepping towards the edge.

Suddenly, light streamed from the exit, eight figures forming out of the shadows as they looked at him, his fingers twitching as the blast of air knocked him free of the quirk.

"What?" the teen said as he stared in shock, Izuku turning back to face him, "How the hell did you get out of my quirk?!"

Izuku gritted his teeth. Obviously, this boy had a mental quirk that was triggered by a verbal response, so he couldn't say anything back. Instead, he pulsed One for All through his body, shooting forwards in an instant and landing a weakened blow to his stomach, throwing him out of the ring.

"AND MIDORIYA WINS!" Mic shouted.

* * *

"Are you All Might's secret love child?"

"W-WHAT?" Izuku spluttered as he stared at his opponent, the two-toned teen scowling back at him, "N-no!"

"Are you sure? Your quirk is a lot like his."

"I'm sure!" Izuku shouted back.

"Well, whatever your relationship to him," the boy said, "I will have proven my self when I defeat you."

"What?" Izuku asked, letting out a shriek as he just barely dodged the glacier that swept over the arena, "I'm not going to lose!"

One for All pulsed through him, Izuku shooting forwards, darting to the side a moment later just as the boy began his next attack, taking him by surprise as the powered-up fist slammed into the side of his head. The teen went down, skidding across the concrete before laying still.

"Shoto Todoroki is unconscious!" Midnight called, "Izuku Midoriya wins!"

* * *

The tape wielding teen coughed as he slammed into the far wall of the stadium, Izuku having caught his tape just as it was about to wrap around him and using it to throw him out of the arena.

"Izuku Midoriya wins!" Midnight shouted.

* * *

"Deku," Bakugo hissed as he stood opposite him, "I'm going to crush you! And then you're going to tell me where you got a fucking quirk!"

"No," Izuku said back, "I-I owe you nothing, Kacch-Katsuki! And I'm going to win!"

Bakugo roared as the match started, launching forwards with an explosion as he swung his right arm forwards. Izuku grabbed it like he knew it was going to be there, throwing the blond over his shoulder, and slamming him into the concrete as green sparks danced across his body.

The explosion hit Izuku in the chest, blasting off his top as he staggered back, before ducking under another explosion. He roared as he swung his fist up, catching Katsuki in the stomach, the blond gasping as he was launched into the air.

"HOWITZER!" the teen screamed as he began to spin himself in the air, "IMPACT!"

"30% DELAWARE SMASH!" Izuku shouted back as the two attacks collided, the twister of smoke vanishing under the air pressure.

Bakugo coughed as he looked around in surprise, his entire body aching, and the arena too far away. He tried to move, the concrete around him cracking as he pulled his arm free, before he toppled forwards onto the ground, landing heavily on the grass.

"Katsuki Bakugo is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins!" Midnight shouted, Bakugo staring at the other teen as his arm hung limply beside him, clutching it like it was in pain.

* * *

Setsuna gasped as the explosion engulfed Izuku.

"Oh no!" She shouted, leaning against the railing as she tried to see him through the smoke, letting out a sigh of relief as he stumbled backwards out of it, "Yes, Izuku!"

She grinned as she looked at him, the last shreds of his jacket falling away as he stood in the sun. His body was slick with sweat, glistening slightly in the light, highlighting the tightly packed muscles that lined his body.

"Oh," she whispered, feeling her cheeks flush slightly, "Okay."

"Is that all?" Kendo chuckled beside her, making Setsuna jump slightly, "Just an "okay"?"

"What do you want me to say?" the girl shot back, "That he's hot?"

"You just did, shroom," Kinoki giggled, making Setsuna blush a little hareder.

"Well, he is!" she retorted, turning back to the fight just in time to see Izuku flex, drawing his arm back and punching the incoming explosion out of the air, his opponent embedding in the far wall a moment later, "Oh. Wow."

"He used a lot of power in that punch," Shoda hummed, "He probably hurt himself."

Setsuna nodded as she watched Izuku stumble off the stage, heading through the exit.

"I'm going to go check on him," she said as she turned away, blinking as the rest of her class just smiled at her, "What?"

* * *

"Izuku!"

"T-Tokage!" Izuku shouted back as the girl burst into the nurse's office.

"Are you okay? That was a big punch at the end! You didn't break your arm, did you?" the girl shot back rapid fire, making Izuku blink in surprise, before giving a loud yawn.

"S-sorry," he muttered, "I didn't break my arm, just fractured a few bones. I'm fine, Recovery Girl healed me up."

"That's good," the green-haired girl sighed, sitting on his bed, "I was worried."

"Y-you were worried about me?"

"Yeah! You took an explosion to the face and then punched your opponent out of the ring, which was really cool, by the way! Of course I'd be worried!"

"O-oh, well thanks," Izuku muttered as he looked away, his cheeks flushing.

Setsuna looked down, her own cheeks flushing as she realized that Izuku still wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscles of full display. She licked her lips slightly, her breathing getting heavier as she stared at them. She wanted to know what they felt like. Were they as firm as they looked? Apparently so.

"U-uhm…T-Tokage?" Izuku squeaked, making her look up at him, "W-why are y-you t-touching me?"

"I am?" the girl asked, looking down at her hand in surprise, the appendage placed firmly on Izuku's abs, "Oh, I am."

"Y-yeah," Izuku stammered, "C-could you p-please s-stop?"

"I don't know if I want to," she muttered, sliding her hand up his stomach and onto his chest, leaning forwards, "I really like the way they feel."

"T-Tokage?" Izuku squeaked again.

"Call me Setsuna," Setsuna mumbled, her eyes fluttering as she leaned in even closer, "Like you did in the cavalry game."

"I-I did?"

"Yeah."

"W-why?"

"Cause I think I like you," Setsuna said softly, her breath hot as her nose almost touched his, able to feel his own breath on her lips.

"Y-you d-do?"

"Yeah, so call me Setsuna."

"S-Setsuna?"

The sound of her name sent a thrill up Setsuna's spine, before she pressed forwards and placed a soft kiss on Izuku's lips, the boy going rigid as he stared at her in shock.

"Sorry, Izuku," she giggled, suddenly feeling giddy as she sat back, "I couldn't help myself."

"I…It's okay!" the boy blurted, his head turning scarlet, "T-that was my first kiss."

"It was mine too," Setsuna giggled, "Wanna try again?"

"C-can we?"

"Later," the old voice said from beside them, making the two teens jumps as they looked at Recovery Girl, "First, let's make sure that arm of yours is fully healed, then you have the Awards Ceremony. You can celebrate all you like after that."


	23. Actor Reacts

Written for me by my lovely Beta Reader Earth_Dragoon! Thank you so much! ACTOR Canon React

It was Just an normal day at the dorms of U.A. High School until Mina Ashido comes running into the common room of the 2A dorm building.

"Guys gather up, you won't believe what just fell onto my head"

"What fell onto your head Ashido ribbit" Tsuyu asks.

"A bunch of dvds, the weird thing is the cover of them." She holds up a DVD case, saying '**Boku No Hero Academia**** show interviews**'. On the cover it shows what looks like Jirou holding a boom pole, Shoto holding a Light Reflector, Kirishima with a DSLR Shoulder Mount Rig on him, Denki leaning on a Three-Point Lighting set-up, Izuku holding a clapperboard, Bakugo yelling into a tube, a half pink and half tan Mina and Ochako with a makeup kit.

"I think we should watch it, well that's what the note says to do." Mina says happily.

Momo inquires, "what does the note say."

Mina holds it up and reads, "To those of this universe, I the multiverse traveler known as Earth Dragoon have sent you DVDs based on different versions of your own universe, please take the time to enjoy them as you relax from your hero studies."

Izuku pipes up, "I think we should, if that's what the note says they are we could learn some things about ourselves from a different viewpoint which could make us better heroes."

Iida well waving his arm robotically, "That is a bad idea this is clearly a trap."

"Too late, I already have the first disk playing." Mina says as she sits on the couch, remote in hand pressing play as others sit with her.

The screen lights up and shows random clips of the class adventures up to this point, then settles on a classroom, with a very familiar green haired boy and explosive blonde.

* * *

"If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life…" the blond sneered as he walked out the door, "Go take a…take a…I can't do it! I can't say that to someone!"

"CUT!" the director yelled as Katsuki spun on his heel and ran towards Izuku, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Dude," Izuku laughed, "It's cool. It's just acting, what's so hard about it? I know you're not being serious!"

"Yeah but saying such horrible things to you is hard!" the blond sighed, "Seriously, why did my character have to be such a douche balloon?"

"Okay, people," the director shouted, "From the top! Replace the prop book and pyrotechnics on Katsuki's hands, let's just get this done, please!"

"Come on, Katsuki, you got this," Izuku chuckled as he patted the boy on the shoulder, "Just imagine that I'm like, your worst enemy or something."

"Sorry," Katsuki sighed as the specialists hurried over to him, replacing the small explosive pads on his palms, "I'll get it this time."

"Right," the director called, "Places everyone! We're starting from the book burning!"

* * *

"Whats going on here." A shocked 2A yell.

"If I have to take a guess, this is a world where we are actors on a TV show. The story is of course what those of us here lived though." Momo answers to the best of her ability.

"Wait if that means Deku had to go through…" Ochako starts to speak.

"Oh, looks like there's more, let's watch," Izuku quickly interrupts and points at the screen.

* * *

"So," the woman sitting opposite the two actors laughed, the three of them watching the screen off to the side as the blooper played, "How many takes did it take to actually get that scene done?"

"Fourteen," Izuku grinned, Katsuki hiding his face behind his hands as he blushed, "Katsuki was crying by the end."

"Izuku!" the blond whined, "Don't tell them that!"

"Now," The woman continued, "This was one of the earlier scenes in the show, but I understand that you had a large number of other incidents as well."

"Oh yeah," Izuku chuckled, "The number of times Katsuki almost set himself on fire are too many to count!"

"You kept laughing whenever you had to act scared!" Katsuki shot back, "And it's not my fault that those explosive pads are so scary!"

"Well, how about we watch another clip from the blooper reel?"

"Sure!"

"As long as it's one of the one's where Izuku messes up."

* * *

"Wait, that Bakugo is not acting like ours."

"Makes sense that the Kacchan of that world would be different, remember these versions of us are actors, there would be differences from them and the characters that are us."

"Hahaha sorry just picturing Bakugo scared of explosives is too funny," Mina laughs.

"What's this about Bakubro being scared," Kirishima inquires as he walks into the room with more of 2A.

"Kiri, I found DVDs from different worlds, one is where we are all actors playing roles of UA students for a show."

"That's so manly," he sits next to her, "Keep it going then I want to see if I am as manly in different worlds."

* * *

"Hey everyone!" the grinning face of Eijiro said as the video shook slightly, "It's Eiji coming to you from backstage of filming for Boku No Hero Academia! It's currently 4 am and I'm already on set because _someone_ doesn't have a driver's license and needs to be here early for make-up."

The actor's face disappeared off the side of the screen as he turned his phone around, pointing it at the make-up station, a woman with deeply tanned skin lying back in a chair as another dabbed pink make-up onto her arms and shoulders.

"Say hi, Mina!" Eijiro's voice said as he walked over to the chair, pressing the camera into Mina's face.

"Eiji!" the woman gasped as her eyes snapped open, "Get that thing away from me! You know I hate being filmed during make-up!"

"Nope," the sounds of laughing came from behind the camera as the holder jumped back, just out of reach as he pointed the camera at the woman applying the make-up, "And what do you have to say, Pipi?"

"Please get out of the way, Kirishima," the short girl sighed, hiding her face behind a hand, "You're in the way and I need to finish applying Mina's make-up before filming this morning."

"Aw, you're no fun," the actor sighed, turning away from the pair, his camera shaking slightly as another person entered through a door, "Oh hey! It's Touya! Sup dude! What're you doing here so early?"

The black-haired man yawned as he scratched the side of his head, blinking slightly blearily as he looked into the camera.

"Sup, dude," the man laughed, "I'm here for make-up. We're filming the Invasion scenes today, so I gotta get all over-cooked and s**t."

"Damn," Eijiro chuckled, "Must suck."

"Yeah, though you should know, considering you always bring Mina. Doesn't she complain about it too?" he asked as they walked over to the make-up station, Touya getting into the chair beside Mina.

"Nah."

"LIES!" the woman shouted from her chair, "You just don't listen!"

"Mina, keep still," the make-up artist sighed as she began applying the make-up to her neck, "You'll smudge the body paint if you move before I've set it."

"Sorry, Pipi," the woman squeaked, her cheeks going bronze as she lay back down.

"Whipped," Eijiro whispered as he made whipping noises, the two women giving him an unimpressed glare.

* * *

"That's what I would look like if my skin wasn't pink, I look so hot." Mina bounces on her place on the couch. "Pipi without her mutations still looks so cute and huggable."

Ochako asks, "Wait, who's Pipi?"

Kiri answered, "Mina's girlfriend in the support course, she is the batgirl that tends to keep Hatsume somewhat under control and wow that me is so manly and funny."

"I feel sorry for your actor Ashido, that would be a lot of time in the makeup chair to have her look like you."

"So do I. But for hotness it must be worth it, and she gets a Pipi to put that makeup on her, mmmmm."

"Shoto is that really what your brother looked like before he got burnt." Momo asks.

"His hair was red but yes that is close to what he looked like, it's good to see a version of him without the burns."

* * *

"Wow, it looks like you had a lot of fun backstage," the interviewer laughed as the clip ended, Eijiro and Mina laughing along as they watched.

"Yeah," Eijiro chuckled, "It was great when Mina and Pipi met up again. Did you know that they first met on a cruise to the Bahamas? They had a drunken one-night stand, three nights in a ro-!"

"Shut up!" the tanned woman shouted as she grabbed the man's mouth, "That's all lies! I only met Pipi on my first day on set! She's in charge of the full body make-up!"

"Yeah, but you're still whipped," Eijiro laughed as he pulled her hand away, "When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I am not!" Mina pouted as she shook her hand off, wiping it on his shirt, "Also, why'd you lick my hand? Are you a toddler or something?"

Eijiro stuck his tongue out at the woman as he laughed, the interviewer clearing their throat as they asked the next question.

"So, you had a lot of make-up on for all of your scenes, Mina. What was that like?"

"Hell," the woman sighed, "I was in the chair for at least six hours every morning I had filming, which was most days, and it was agony just lying there while Pipi applied the make-up."

"You had a bunch of fun getting ready for the bath scene at the Summer Camp though," Eijiro chuckled, "Your future wife got to put paint in all the places."

"Eiji!" the woman shrieked as she began smacking his shoulder, her cheeks darkening in a blush, "She's not my future wife!"

"Says you!" the man chuckled.

* * *

"Well the actors for Kirishima and Ashido sure act a lot like their characters, ribbit." As Mina has Kiri in a headlok.

"Mina, how did you and Pipi meet again," Kiri asks as he frees his head.

"I freed her pinned wing during the entrance exam."

"So sweet," Momo coos.

"And she has Mina as whipped though, it's why she is more grown now than before."

"KIRI!"

"Has our Pipi seen as much of your body as the other one, ribbit." Mina doesn't answer, she just hits play for the next part while turning a shade of lavender.

* * *

"Hey folks!" the actor called as he held up his phone, his girlish face smiling into the stage mirror opposite him as the make-up artists bustled around behind him, "It's ya boi Shiggy here, getting ready to be made all crusty!"

"You filming for Insta again, pretty boy?" Touya said as he poked his head into shot, his make-up already on as he grinned, "How vain can you be?"

"Oh, shut up you over cooked turkey," Tomura laughed back, shoving the other man out of shot, "You're just jealous they make me uglier than you."

"Gasp!" the man said, "How can you be so cruel! I'm not taking you out for dinner tonight for that!"

"My wife would be annoyed if you took me out anyway," Tomura laughed, "You need to stop saying that or you'll make Fuyumi jealous."

"That's just your opinion, pretty boy!" Touya called as he walked away.

* * *

No one says anything, they are too busy trying to get their mind wrapped around what Shigaraki looks like if his skin was healthy.

* * *

"So, what's it like being the most well-known actor on set, Mr. Shigaraki?" the interviewer asked as the two men sat on the sofa, "I'm sure some of your fellow actors were at least a little star-struck."

"Please, call me Tomura," the man laughed, "And surprisingly enough, not really."

"That was only because the first time most of them saw you, you were already in make-up," Touya laughed from beside him, elbowing the man gently in the side, "I'm pretty sure you almost made Katsuki cry when you came up behind him."

"I felt so bad for that!" Tomura sighed, "I mean, I just wanted to say hi to all of them! It's difficult to get to know your co-stars when most of your scenes are done without the majority of them."

"That's quite interesting, Tomura," the interviewer laughed, "And Mr. Todoroki, or do you prefer Touya?"

"Lord High Master of the Plains of Jupiter, if you would," Touya grinned, gasping when Tomura smacked his shoulder.

"Touya is fine for him," the pale-haired man said.

"You're no fun," Touya pouted, "Why'd I even marry you?"

"You didn't," Tomura laughed, "I'm married to Fuyumi."

"Eh, she's my sister, so same thing."

"Only in the show," Tomura sighed, "Seriously, you need to stop this whole "being married" joke, I've been sent enough fan mail with…questionable fanart to last me the rest of my life."

"Wait…you have?" Touya gasped, "And you didn't show any to me? Gimme!"

"No!"

* * *

Denki speaks up, "Is it wrong that I find the actors of our worst villains hot and cool."

"Seeing that they are not really the villains I don't think so."

* * *

"And we are here on the set of Boku No Hero Academia at the [Name] National Park," the woman said as she spoke into the camera, "Here with the actors as they begin to set up for filming the next few scenes. Ah, that's Izuku Midoriya, the actor who plays the main character of "Deku". Midoriya, could you spare a moment?"

"Sure thing," Izuku said happily as he hoisted the small boy in his arms, "Kota and I are just waiting for the Director to call us in for the next scene."

"I get to punch my brother in the balls!" the excited child in Izuku's arms said, waving the bright red horned hat in his hand.

"Geez Kota, be a little less excited, would you?" Izuku laughed, "Anyway, if the shots go well, we'll also be filming the invasion scenes today."

"Mr. Muscular is really cool!" Kota laughed, "He offered to buy me ice cream to say sorry for being scary!"

"Yeah, but mom would kill me if I let you eat too much," Izuku laughed as Kota pouted, "Anyway, don't you want to be as strong as your big brother? You won't get there by eating all that ice cream."

"Kota! Izuku!" the blond girl called as she ran up to them, "The Director says they're ready for you."

"Awesome, thanks Himiko," Izuku said as he put Kota down, "Make sure you get into position, Kota."

"Come on, sis!" Kota said excitedly to Himiko, "Come watch me punch big bro in the balls!"

* * *

"Before any of you ask, I'm an only child, Kota and Toga are not my siblings." Shoto pockets the notebook he was holding as Izuku says all that.

"I feel sorry for your actor Izuku, depending on how many takes the punch ends up being." Iida says.

"Anyone shocked about that little bit about Muscular's actor?"

"Not really it is common for many of the bigger actors of Muscular's size to be really good around kids and don't like when they have to be mean to child actors."

* * *

"And he did," Izuku sighed, "Five times. Little monster kept yelling "Falcon Punch" right before he hit me."

Kota giggled in his seat between the two older siblings, Himiko nudging him gently.

"I'm sure that must have been fun, hey Kota?" the interviewer chuckled, the boy nodding enthusiastically, "So, what was it like working on set with your family?"

"Izuku is fun, and Himiko helped keep me awake for the nighttime scenes," Kota said, "But I still ended up falling asleep a couple of times."

"And how was it for you two?" the man asked Izuku and Himiko.

"Fun, Kota's a good kid," Himiko said as Izuku nodded, "Though I do kind of wish that my character didn't have to be so…into my brother's."

"Oh, come on," Izuku chuckled, "It's not that bad, and we're only half siblings."

"I had to straddle you for over an hour, Izuku," Himiko sighed, "And that doesn't matter, we're still related!"

"You weren't complaining then," Izuku laughed as Himiko punched him in the arm.

* * *

Every guy winced at the 5 times and covers their junk.

"Deku you may not be their siblings here, but you do act like an older brother to Kota."

"That he does ribbit."

"I am just showing him kindness."

* * *

"And now we're going to play a bit of a game," the host of the show said to the four actors as they sat on the couch, "I'll ask you guys a few questions about yourselves and your fellow actors, and I want you to answer as truthfully as possible."

"Go ahead!" Shoto said happily as the other three looked expectantly at the host, all nodding.

"First, we know that the character of Bakugo has a foul mouth, but who is the one with the worst language on set?"

"Momo," the three said, all pointing towards the black-haired woman as she blushed, raising her hand.

"I just get really frustrated when I can't remember my lines," the woman chuckled, "And it just comes out."

"Katsuki actually modeled his swearing after Momo once he saw one of her outbursts," Kyoka said, giggling as she poked at the other woman, "It's really funny watching them brainstorm insults."

"Alright then," the host nodded, "Next question, who's the chattiest?"

"Shoto," the other three said as one, Denki continued, "Once you let him start, he won't stop talking. And the next thing you know you've learnt every rumor and secret on the entire set."

"I like gossip," Shoto shrugged, "And it certainly helps clear up the confusion Ochako causes with her constant attempts to get people together."

"Okay," the host chuckled, "Then what are your favorite types of music? And how do they compare to the music tastes of your characters?"

"EDM," Momo said, "I don't think Yaoyorozu would like it. She's too much of a "proper lady"."

"Pretty much anything with a good tune," Shoto shrugged, "I don't even know if Todoroki would listen to music."

"Classical," Denki replied, "I think Kaminari would like it as well, to help him concentrate. Though maybe he'd prefer a version with more…eclectic instruments."

"Pop," Kyoka called, "Jiro may like rock and that stuff, but it's too heavy for me."

"Well then," the host chuckled, "A question specifically for Denki! You are the only actor on set to have a Degree in the sciences, what is that like?"

"Not too bad," Denki chuckled, "I mean, to be honest I never thought I'd get a job in acting after earning my Masters in Chemistry, but I was struggling to find any other work, and couldn't afford to go back to complete my Doctorate, when my cousin told me about the auditions. I had no real other options at the time, so I tried out, and got the part."

"And what's it like portraying a character that is so much…less intelligent than you?"

"Surprisingly easy," Denki chuckled, "It's not that Kaminari is less intelligent than me, it's more that his intelligence lies outside of the norm."

"Interesting," the host said, "Well, we've already heard that Shoto likes the gossip, but who causes the most drama on the set?"

"Ochako," the four nodded, looking at each other, "Definitely Ochako."

"And why is that?"

"Girl can't keep her nose out of other people's business," Momo sighed, "She keeps trying to get people together even when they have no interest."

"Such as?"

"Izuku and Tsuyu," Shoto said, "Mina and Eijiro, Fumi and Rikido, she even tried to get Momo and I together."

"We are both gay as fu-…sorry, as heck, so that'd never work," Momo laughed, "And Izu is married already, I think he said he had a kid on the way?"

"She is…enthusiastic, if a little socially oblivious," Denki sighed, "She seems to miss the fact that most of us are already in relationships or aren't looking."

"And what's her relationship like with her main co-star, Izuku?"

"Good, though she has a lot of trouble pretending to be into him," Kyoka laughed, "Like she'll try to look at him all dreamy like and then burst out laughing!"

"It frustrates the Director to no end," Denki sighed.

"Well, it's time for us to go to an ad break, but we'll be back in just a few minutes with more questions and answers!" the host called as the cameras pulled back, the crowd applauding.

* * *

"Wow, they are like the opposite of your guys," Mina looks from the TV to her classmates.

"How can a me listen to pop instead of rock, that makes no sense."

"Well me is right about what I listen to half the time." Denki adds, "but what was that about my intelligence." He rubs his head.

"Anyone else hoping we see their Ochako, who unlike ours is not in love with Izuku." Ochako is curled up, blushing, and floating above everyone.

* * *

"And now, please welcome our special guest, leading lady of Boku No Hero Academia, Ochako Uraraka!" the host called as the crowd cheered, Ochako walking out onto the small stage waving as she made her way over to the two chairs, "Welcome to "The Love Show" Ochako, it's great to have you here."

"It's great to be here!" the brunette laughed, shaking the other woman's hand, "I've actually been a long-time watcher. I just love the show!"

"Oh! Well that is great to hear! Now, how about we get right into it?"

"Of course," Ochako grinned, "I know all the relationship gossip on set, so ask away!"

"Well then, let's start with something simple, what relationships are blooming on set at the moment?"

"Oh, that's easy," Ochako laughed, "Mina and Eijiro are together for sure! They're just hiding it. I mean, childhood friends always have that storyline, don't they? Other than that, Toru and Koji are pretty close, so we might see something there. Oh, and Izuku and Tsu definitely have something going on, you can feel the chemistry a mile away!"

"Really?" the host asked, a look of confusion on her face, "I was led to believe that Eijiro was dating Katsuki? And that Mina was an out and proud lesbian?"

"Huh?" Ochako blinked, "They are? She is?"

"Not to mention that both Toru and Izuku are married," the host continued, the brunette only looking more confused, "Izuku's wife, Melissa, is even supposed to be about eight months pregnant with their first child."

"What?!" Ochako gasped, "Where'd you find that out? They never told me!"

"It's all over their social media," the host said, looking at Ochako with a hint of concern, "You're also pretty active on there, though most people have referred to your relationship prediction posts as…crack fiction? I think that's the phrase?"

"What the f**k?" the woman shouted as she jumped to her feet, pulling out her phone, "There is no way this is true! I have to call them all now!"

* * *

Everyone laughs as Ochako keeps on floating above them.

"Well that was perfect, anyone else think this Ochako is just the sweetest pile of funny mess up ever," Mina looks among her present classmates.

"Wait, that me managed to get Bakubro, so lucky."

"Well she was right about Toru and Koji, just for the wrong world."

"That version of me is with Melissa and is soon to be a father."

"That seems to be the case Izuku, ribbit. Thought looks like we are done with this part of the disk."

Mina asks them, "Think we should watch more?"


End file.
